Breathless Treasure
by i heart kellan
Summary: After Bella's eighteenth birthday party, the Cullen family left her at her most weakest. Soon after they left, Bella found out that she was pregnant, and the only people that she hadwas Angela and Ben. What happens when the Cullens see Bella and Nessie?
1. All you've got to do is breathe

After Bella's eighteenth birthday party when Jasper tried to attack her, the Cullen family left her at her most weakest. Soon after they left, Bella found out that she was pregnant with Edward's child, and the only people that she could trust was Angela Webber and Ben Cheney. It's been about ten years. What happens when the Cullen family returns to Washington, finding out that?

All you've got to do is breathe.

**BPOV**

Ten years had passed for me since I had seen the Cullen family, mainly Edward. About a week after they left, I had found out the most wonderful news. I was pregnant with his child, and if it wasn't for Angela and Ben, I would have died. The three of us had become best friends, especially after Ben got turned into a vampire one night when a vampire attacked him. If it wasn't for the Denali clan, Angela and Ben would be dead.

When Ben had turned into a vampire, he was going to turn Angela into a vampire with Tanya's assistance, but we then found out that Angela was pregnant. I had never seen an expectant father before, but when Ben found out that he was going to be a father, he was so ecstatic and nervous because they had created this child when he was a vampire. Angela was pregnant for a month when Landon Jacob Cheney made his way into the world when he bit his way through her stomach. Because of the loss of blood, Ben had to change Angela.

That was a year after Renesmee was born, though. You see, I never ever missed my period. Even when I was stressed out about everything going on in my life, I never once missed it. Angela was the one that said I didn't look well and that looked more pale than usual. Sure, I lost my appetite, but I really didn't think that anything was wrong with me. So, when I started to show, I knew that I had to leave. That was when Angela and Ben decided to help me. Since I was growing so fast, they knew that something wasn't right.

At this point, we didn't know what we were going to do, but Ben graduated early. Then, a miracle happened when Ben's grandfather died, and left him a huge trust fund. Immediately, we left when it was Winter break. Since we were all eighteen and legal, our parents couldn't really stop us since it was our senior year in high school. We only had five months later and we decided to enroll in getting our high school diploma through Penn Foster High School.

I never thought that a month being pregnant would go so quickly. When the kicks got to be too much where there was some pretty bad bruises along my stomach, I had to turn to packages of blood that Ben and Angela would get from blood banks. It was the only way that I would have survived this pregnancy because I know I would have died.

Now, just like Landon, Renesmee bit her way through my stomach, and because I was on morphine that we had stolen from the hospital, it wasn't as painful. I really thought I was going to die but then Tanya came to my rescue. I never liked her because she had made it so obvious that she was attracted to Edward. At that moment, Tanya Denali changed me, and for that, I was so grateful because of that.

Kate, Garrett, Eleazar, Carmen, Ben, and Angela watched Renesmee for the three days while I went through my change. Tanya left my side, holding my hand the whole time. There were hours when the pain was unbearable, especially with the burning that went through my entire system. I felt like I was in melting lava that was rolling down my skin.

When I awoken from my slumber of three days, everything was so bright, and my senses were so strong – more than ever, if that was even possible. I could hear everything. I could hear the way that Ben and Angela's blood in their system was calling to me but they were my best friends. So, Tanya and me went out the window where she helped me hunt. It was really easy and natural. I took down three bucks to sedate my hunger for a few hours.

Tanya and I came back and I was reunited with my beautiful, baby girl. At this point, I didn't know what I was going to name her, but then I thought about the name Renesmee. Edward had suggested it one time and I had honestly thought it was the most beautiful name ever.

"My beautiful Renesmee," I smiled to myself, as Angela placed my little girl in my arms, and I looked around.

"What does that name mean? Why did you choose that name, Bella?"

As I heard Ben's question, I smiled at him before looking down at my little girl that was wrapped up in one of Ben's shirts since we hadn't gone shopping yet.

"It's a combination of my mother's name, along with Edward's mother. Renee and Esme make the most beautiful name and Edward had suggested it. We may not be together but she deserves a part of him. I am going to name her Renesmee Carlie Cullen."

It had been ten years since I had my little girl and she was the smartest, little girl ever. Everyone was truly amazed by her beauty. Kate, Carmen, and Tanya had invited Ben, Angela, Landon, Renesmee, and me to stay with them. I wished so badly that Edward and his family could come back because I wanted my little girl to meet her father. Every girl should have a father even if the parents didn't like each other.

Renesmee had grown up into a beautiful, young lady. I was so proud of her too. I would try my best to get her anything she wanted but she didn't get everything she wanted because I didn't want her to be some spoiled girl. When Landon and Renesmee were six years old when they looked about to be fourteen to sixteen years old, that's when the two started to feel something for each other, but Renesmee didn't want to ruin the friendship the two of them had.

"Mom," Renesmee sighed, as she looked at me with teary eyes, and she frowned. "I like him… a lot. I really do but he's my best friend. I couldn't bear losing Landon if we break up."

"Oh, honey… I don't know what to tell you, but what if he is the guy that you are meant to be with?" I asked Renesmee, giving her a small smile, running my fingers through her long, dark hair. "I mean, you two are really close, and Landon's a really good guy."

"You are just saying that because you've known him since he was a baby," Renesmee said with a shake of her head, as I just laughed.

It was the truth but I never told her that. I knew that one day that Angela's son and my daughter would eventually wind up together. They were good kids. I loved it that Landon never once tried to make her do something that she never wanted to do.

Now, we were at a completely different place years later. The Denali clan went back to their home after helping us getting settled in our home that was big enough for two families of big sizes. We were in Seattle, Washington. Angela, Ben, and I just didn't want to live Washington because we would every now and then go and see our family. We had all enrolled in Roosevelt High School, home of the roughriders.

"Now… remember, this is the second time we're doing this, sweetheart. I'm your sister," I told Renesmee, as I stood next to Angela, and I smiled. "And Angela and Ben are your cousins."

Renesmee rolled her eyes, as Landon grabbed her arm, pulling her with him. I had made sure that they had the same exact classes because that was the only thing these two ever liked.

"I swear… when are they going to just be together?" Angela frowned, as she grabbed Ben's hand, and she turned to look at me once again. "It's so obvious."

Ben just laughed, shaking his head, and he looked in between Angela and myself. "You two are hopeless. What if they just want to stay friends? Not every girl and guy that are friends have to be together."

Both Angela and myself rolled our eyes, watching Landon and Renesmee disappear down into a classroom.

"You know nothing," Angela said with a shake of her head, walking down the hall, and she stared at me, while the three of us walked down the hallway towards our class. "Have you not been noticing the clues?"

"What clues?" Ben asked with a scoff, as he looked from his girlfriend, and then to me with a shrug. "I'm a guy. I don't really notice these things."

"Don't you see they look at each other? Landon always holds her hand or even pulls her chair out when they go out to eat. Hell, he even goes shopping, Ben. Landon's in love with Bella's daughter," Angela said with a smile on her face, as she stopped in front of a classroom, and she turned towards me. "Enjoy Biology, Bella."

I still had five minutes until class began where if you weren't in class, you were late. I rounded the corner and that's when I saw them. No… this just couldn't be happening to me. I pulled my hoody up after I was sure they didn't see me and I dodged down the hall to my Biology class. They were here in Seattle. The Cullen's were here at Roosevelt High School. For me, this just wasn't good.


	2. It ends with breathing your name

After Bella's eighteenth birthday party when Jasper tried to attack her, the Cullen family left her at her most weakest. Soon after they left, Bella found out that she was pregnant with Edward's child, and the only people that she could trust was Angela Webber and Ben Cheney. It's been about ten years. What happens when the Cullen family returns to Washington, finding out that?

Author's Note: So, I need everyone's opinion. I am not sure if I should keep it in Bella's POV or if I should switch it back and forth between Edward and Bella. Let me know what you guys would prefer. I am glad that I got quite a bit reviews. The more reviews I get, the faster updates will come. Anyways, here is chapter two, and remember to leave feedback for me.

It ends with breathing your name.

**EPOV**

I felt like a complete ass but I just couldn't risk it nevertheless. I should have known that Jasper wasn't used to be around humans yet. Although, when I pushed Bella back, knocking the plates down, I felt so bad because her arm was spewing blood down the length of her arm. It was like everywhere I went that I kept on putting my girlfriend's life in danger. What was the wrong with me? I was supposed to protect Bella.

Ten years had passed since the last time I had seen her. About a month after we left, I went back to Forks to see how she was doing, but I heard that she left. Hell, she hadn't even graduated high school. What the hell did I do to Bella? I was about to freak out when I found out that Ben and Angela had left the same time Bella had. I became curious about that. Were the three of them together or something? I never did find out, though.

When I went back home, I informed my family that Bella had left with Angela and Ben. Alice was so frustrated because she wasn't getting any vision about Bella, which was strange because Alice always used to get Bella even when I told her not to. Although, Alice couldn't just stop the visions because it was a part of who she was for that matter.

My family and I had already moved twice. We had moved to Colorado for three years when we were done with high school. Rosalie and Emmett left for one of their many getaways since Rose wanted to be alone with Emmett, who wanted to show her how much he loved her. Alice and Jasper went to Paris to the romantic city, along with the one best fashion in the world. At least, that's what Alice had told me so many times.

Carlisle, Esme, and I then moved to Chicago after the three years for about seven years. It was nice and quiet but Esme was so worried about me because I was distant from her. Esme was so nurturing to all her children, especially me since I was all alone again. I told her how I broke up with Bella and she was worried.

"Oh, Edward, why would you do such a thing to Bella?" Esme asked me, as she frowned, pushing a few fallen strands from my face.

"Mom," I sighed, pushing her hand away from my hair, realizing that I needed a haircut. "I didn't mean to hurt her but she was so determined on coming with us. The whole reason of us leaving was to protect her. James almost killed her and Victoria and Laurent are dead. Without me, I won't inflict any pain on her."

"Edward, I love you with all my heart, but you don't even know where she is anymore. A month after we left, Bella supposedly left with her two friends," Esme said with a shake of her head. "We could have sent Jasper away for some time. She really needed you more than anything."

"I… I know that now. I just wish that I knew where she was, so that I knew that she was really all right, Esme," I said, as I looked out the window of the house we were living in, and I turned to look back to my mother. "Do you think that I will ever find her?"

"If you two were really meant to be, I do think that there's a huge possibility that you two will find yourselves back to each other, Edward."

"Do you really think that, Esme? I just don't know if we ever meet if she will ever forgive me. Hell, I know I would never forgive myself," I told her with a frown, as I looked down to the floor, and then looked back to Esme.

"I do, Edward. You just need to give it time. You just cannot rush something as important as your feelings or even finding Bella for that matter," Esme said with a nod. "Now… go get that hair cut, Edward… and that rubble on your face. It's definitely not appealing."

Since people were starting to notice that Carlisle wasn't getting any older, we moved once again, and the rest of our family moved back after they missed us. We were back in Washington – Seattle to be precise. We would be attending Roosevelt High School. Another two years of high school. Well, boy… wasn't this just peachy? I already wanted the years to be over and done with. I knew that I had to be on my best behavior or the four of my siblings would never let me live it down.

"Edward, are you going to be a good boy this time?" Emmett asked with a chuckle leaving his lips, as he looked over at me, and I rolled my eyes at Emmett.

"Shut up, Emmett. I am really not in the mood for your stupid comments this early…"

"Come on, boys… knock it off," Rosalie said with a roll of her eyes, as she slapped a hand aside of Emmett's head, glaring at him. "And you better leave Edward alone."

Alice grabbed my hand, giving me a comforting smile. I knew besides my parents and myself that Alice really missed Bella. They were best friends, after all, and it was all my fault. Even though she wouldn't agree with me on that, I knew it was. After all, I was the one that told my family that we were leaving because of what Jasper had attempted on doing.

I also knew that Jasper felt remorse for what he almost did. Besides me, he felt the one that felt the most responsible for almost taking Bella's life. I would have to listen to his thoughts any time he was around and I would pretend it wouldn't bother me. Who I was kidding? Jasper could feel my emotions from a mile away. He couldn't hide his thoughts from me just like I couldn't hide my emotions from him. Sometimes, my girl or Jasper's could be really annoying at times.

The more I thought about Bella, she was probably happily married with kids now. She always hated the fact that she would be getting older where my family and I would never age a day. Sometimes, I wished that I wasn't such a monster, but Carlisle went against my mother's wish. I couldn't help but wonder if my birth mother knew what Carlisle was.

I watched a young girl that looked to be about eighteen when she walked into a classroom with a boy by the name Landon. Well, that's what she called him. For some reason, there was something about the girl, but I couldn't figure out what that was yet.

A few minutes later, I had to do a double take, and that was when I saw them; Ben and Angela. It had to be them or there were two people that looked just like them that were romantically involved. There was something about them that made me take a second glance at them. I didn't smell the blood that I used to smell in them. They were vampires? If that was the case, then Bella must be as well? From what I heard, the three of them had left together from Forks, Washington.

As Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett went one way to Chemistry, Alice and myself went to Biology. I saw her looking at me and I sighed.

"Please tell me you saw them, Edward."

"Ben and Angela… is that who you are talking about, Al?"

Alice nodded. "Yes. Does that mean that Bella is here?"

"I don't know, Alice. I really don't know. They weren't thinking about her. They were both thinking about a girl named Renesmee liking some boy named Landon."

"For all we know, it might not be them, but who are we kidding? We both know that it was Ben and Angela. Let's just hope that Bella is here."

I really hoped that Bella was here. I wasn't even sure if Bella would ever forgive me. Bella and I had never ever gotten into a fight before, so I didn't know what to expect. Then, we walked into our Biology class just as the bell rang, and I smiled at my sister with a cheesy grin on my face. We made it just in the nick of time. The teacher turned to us and I could tell that he was irritated by looking at us. I already knew and I didn't need to read Mr. Ford's mind.

_Stupid damn kids… why can't they ever be on time to class, especially the first day of class?_

"You two must be our two, new students… Edward and Alice Cullen that moved here. Go and take a seat beside Ms. Swan in the back, will you?" Mr. Ford instructed, handing us both textbooks, and he motioned to Bella in the back.

_Oh my God… that's Bella! Oh my God! Bella's here! What the hell is she wearing? I definitely need to take her out shopping for some new clothes._

I rolled my eyes at my sister's thoughts, as we walked to the back. I had so many questions but there was one thing that concerned me the most.

_Why the hell hadn't Bella Swan aged? Was she a vampire?_


	3. How do you breathe now?

Bella's eighteenth birthday party when Jasper tried to attack her, the Cullen family left her at her most weakest. Soon after they left, Bella found out that she was pregnant with Edward's child, and the only people that she could trust was Angela Webber and Ben Cheney. It's been about ten years. What happens when the Cullen family returns to Washington, finding out that?

Author's Note: Hey everyone, so I went a different way with Bella/Edward/Alice. I hope that it's all right. If you guys don't like how I write them, let me know. Alice is a tricky one for me because she's so upbeat. I might be losing internet this week, so if you don't see me, that will be why! Anyways, here is the next chapter. I really like this and how it's going.

How do you breathe now?

"_You two must be our two, new students… Edward and Alice Cullen that moved here. Go and take a seat beside Ms. Swan in the back, will you?" Mr. Ford instructed, handing us both textbooks, and he motioned to Bella in the back._

_Oh my God… that's Bella! Oh my God! Bella's here! What the hell is she wearing? I definitely need to take her out shopping for some new clothes._

_I rolled my eyes at my sister's thoughts, as we walked to the back. I had so many questions but there was one thing that concerned me the most._

_Why the hell hadn't Bella Swan aged? Was she a vampire?_

**BPOV**

Oh my God! This had to be a damn nightmare because this wasn't happening to me. I kept my hoody on even though I knew they could smell me and see my face. They looked the same, of course. Nothing changed, as they were still young and beautiful. I wasn't even sure what to say at the moment. Hell, I hadn't seen my ex and my best friend in a total of ten years.

Then, I felt them sit down next to me, and I frowned. I placed my hands in my lap, looking straight forward, holding back the pain from my eyes. I really didn't want them to ask me any questions to be honest. Neither one of them deserved an answer, especially the asshole sitting next to me. I just couldn't forgive Edward for hurting me the way that he did. He never loved me, especially from when he said he didn't want me to go with him. The way he broke up with me was something that took me a while. Without my two friends or Renesmee, I wasn't sure where I would even be.

Hearing Mr. Ford mention anaphase, prophase, and the other phases, I let out a shaky breath. This had to be some damn joke, right? Was this like torture? I wished that the class was already over but only fifteen minutes had gone by since Edward and Alice had walked into the classroom. I really wished that we hadn't come to Seattle. If I would have known that Edward, Alice, and the rest of them would have been here, I would have chosen a different destination.

"Bella –"

I interrupted Edward with a shake of her head. "Don't you even think about talking to me."

Yes, I was still angry, but they had all broke my heart when they left Forks many years ago. It hurt. I blamed Edward most of all. Ben and Angela thought I should blame Jasper but he was adjusting to the whole not feeding on humans, so, I really didn't blame him. He was used to killing humans. Edward, Alice, and the rest of them left me at the most vulnerable state.

I needed them the most when I found out I was pregnant with Renesmee – Edward's and my daughter. Just thinking about her, it made me smile because my daughter was my everything. Without her in my life, I was nothing. Sure, I told Renesmee about the Cullen family, especially her father. I never ever wanted her to think that Edward and I broke up because I was pregnant. That wasn't even how it happened.

"But Bella, we're here now," Alice frowned.

"And why does that even matter, Alice? You guys left me when I needed you the most but it really doesn't matter right now. I really don't want to talk about this, so just drop it."

I was so tired of feeling this way. I didn't come to this school to deal with Edward and Alice's crap. I wondered if there was a way that I could switch classes, so I wouldn't have any with either of them. I then realized that if Alice and Edward were here that Rosalie and Emmett would be here.

I bit my lip because I had missed those two. I always felt like Rosalie hated me but I also remembered that Rosalie had wanted to be a mother. I didn't even want to think what she would do to Edward when she would find out about Renesmee. Then, there was Emmett. He was so intimidating because he was big, but if you really knew Emmett, he was just a big teddy bear that loved you. I really had missed Emmett the most to be honest. He always made me smile or blush, which I knew he enjoyed on seeing at a daily basis.

Mr. Ford then assigned us to do a project and I groaned under my breath. I really didn't want to work with these two more than anyone. Why was this happening to me, though? Then, the bell rang, and I stood up, shaking my head when they were about to say something.

"C'mon, you can't do this. I didn't do anything," Alice whined, as she placed her hands on her hips when the three of them walked out the classroom, and she sighed. "I couldn't just leave Jasper…"

"It doesn't matter… I really don't want anything with you two. I don't mind Rose, Emmett, or your parents. You two… I just can't do this right now," I mumbled, as I so wished that I could cry, but I knew it wasn't even possible right now. "You shouldn't have come back. I was just doing fine without you."

I felt so much weight on my shoulders but it only got bigger when I saw Renesmee, Landon, Ben, and Angela walking in my direction. Things were just getting worse and worse. I couldn't deal with this, so I ran. I thought I was going to go crazy if I didn't get out of here.

**RPOV**

Oh, my poor mother. So, this man was my father. I couldn't help but feel anger right now. I didn't know if I should go to him or not. If I did, my mother might be upset or something. My mother had it the worse since she had class with my father and my aunt. I knew who everyone was since she gave me a picture with my mother, my father, and the rest of them. She had pointed to me who everyone in the picture. The one person I wanted to meet was Emmett because he seemed funny.

"Ness, you should go after Bella," Angela told me, as we were close enough to Edward and Bella where they could hear us, and I sighed.

"Are you even sure that's a good idea, Ang? She might be upset if she seems me."

"Renesmee, any time you are around, she's happy. You're her flesh and blood. You're her daughter, after all," Ben said with a nod, as he then looked to Landon with a grin, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "Can you go with her, sport? I don't want anything to happen to two of three of our favorite girls."

"Yeah, sure," Landon said, as he grabbed my hand, and he flashed me a grin. "I won't leave you, Ness. I promise."

"Thank you, Landon… thank you."

I looked to my father, who had wide eyes, but I shook my head, while Landon and me went the way that my mother went. The good thing about Landon was a good damn tracker. My mom even said that he was a better tracker than this guy named James ever was. My mother had been through hell and I wanted to be there for her any time I could.

"Was that him?"

I looked at Landon and I nodded my head. I had shown Landon the picture from my mother's eighteenth birthday. You just couldn't forget who your family was even if you never met them when you looked at the picture every, single day for that matter.

"Yeah, I think your Dad messed up. I don't think my Mom told Aunt Alice or my Dad that I even exist," I said with a frown, as I ran a hand through my hair, and I inhaled a deep breath.

"He probably didn't know. I'm sorry, Nessie," Landon said to me, as he gave my hand a squeeze, walking around a corner, and he pointed straight ahead. "There she is, Nessie. Do you want me to go back or do you want me to join you and your mother?"

"I think that I should talk to her alone for a minute but can you wait here?" I asked my best friend, sliding my hand out of his reluctantly, and I looked into his eyes.

As I watched him nod his head, I walked over to where my mother was where she was sitting on the floor with her knees against her chest. My father definitely had done a number on my mother when she was eighteen. I then sat down next to her, grabbing her hand, and she looked at me.


	4. Every time you breathe, there's treasure

Bella's eighteenth birthday party when Jasper tried to attack her, the Cullen family left her at her most weakest. Soon after they left, Bella found out that she was pregnant with Edward's child, and the only people that she could trust was Angela Webber and Ben Cheney. It's been about ten years. What happens when the Cullen family returns to Washington, finding out that?

Author's Note: So, this chapter goes into three point of views because well, I couldn't just break it down in one chapter with just one point of view. I really do hope that you all will enjoy this chapter. I am very pleased to how much feedback that I have been receiving and I hope to keep on receiving more and more. Anyways, here is chapter four. If you read, please leave me some lovely feedback.

Every time you breathe, there's treasure.

"_He probably didn't know. I'm sorry, Nessie," Landon said to me, as he gave my hand a squeeze, walking around a corner, and he pointed straight ahead. "There she is, Nessie. Do you want me to go back or do you want me to join you and your mother?"_

"_I think that I should talk to her alone for a minute but can you wait here?" I asked my best friend, sliding my hand out of his reluctantly, and I looked into his eyes._

_As I watched him nod his head, I walked over to where my mother was where she was sitting on the floor with her knees against her chest. My father definitely had done a number on my mother when she was eighteen. I then sat down next to her, grabbing her hand, and she looked at me._

**BPOV**

I looked at my beautiful daughter and I could see that Landon was nearby. Angela and Ben probably sent them my way after seeing me run off. This just wasn't happening to me. It couldn't. I never ever thought that I would run into Edward or Alice in a very long time. I felt like things were about to get more interesting if we stayed here. I knew that if we left that they would only track us down, so that option was out. At least, it was out for now, but I didn't even know what to do.

"Mom?" Renesmee spoke softly, as she looked over at me, and she grabbed my hands into her very own hands. "Are you all right?"

"No sweetie, I'm really not, but I don't want you in the middle of this," I told her with a sigh leaving my lips, as I stroked my thumb across her knuckles, and I glanced to Landon before looking to her. "You shouldn't be late to any of your classes, baby."

"But Mom…"

"No honey, I just need some time alone. I'll see you at lunch. I just need to be alone for right now," I told my daughter, offering her a friendly smile, and I let go of her hand. "Now, go on."

I frowned, as I saw Angela walking my way, and I stood up to my feet. As she approached me, I felt her pull me into her arms, and I bit down on my lower lip. I was going through so many emotions right now and I wrapped my arms around her waist. Without Angela or Ben, my life would be a mess, and I honestly thought I would be dead. As I took a step back, I saw Ben standing beside Angela, and I gave them both a sheepish smile.

"Oh Bella," Angela frowned, as she placed her hands on her hips, and she shook her head. "How was it? How was the class with them?"

"Horrible… it was beyond horrible. I have to sit in between the two of them. How cruel can this be, anyways? I don't know what I am going to do, and who knows how many more classes I am going to have with them, but I hope that I will get to have a class with either Emmett or Rose. I wouldn't even mind having class with Jasper for that matter."

"I don't mean to be nosy, but since I never asked you why you're so angry at Alice and Edward, can you tell me, Bella?" Ben asked, hoping that he wasn't overstepping his position, and he looked around.

"Edward left me in the woods after breaking my heart, Ben. He basically told me that he never ever loved me. Alice – well, I emailed her for months, and I got nothing. I know that if they knew I was pregnant, they would have stayed, but they didn't," I told him with a shake of my head, as I took a look around, seeing the empty halls, thankful that the three of us didn't have a class this period, and I pushed some hair away from my face.

"Goodness, Edward really did a number on you," Ben said with a growl leaving his lips, as he balled up his fists, and he shook his head. "If it were me, I would never allow him to get to know Renesmee. He just doesn't deserve it, Bella."

"It's not my choice. If Renesmee wants to get to know him, I won't stop her. We all know when she was growing up, she wanted to meet him and the rest of them. The only people I am not so mad at are Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme."

**EPOV**

I still couldn't get over the fact that Bella was here, along with the fact that girl that looked to be about my age, was her daughter. How was that even possible? When I got close enough, I found out that I was her father from the thoughts that was running through her head. She was the spitting image of Bella, which was dangerous because our daughter was really beautiful.

"You know… if we never left, we wouldn't have missed her birth," Rosalie grumbled, as she crossed her arms over her chest, and she shook her head. "It's because of your stupid judgment that we all weren't there for either one of them, Edward."

"Come on, Rose… stop," Emmett said to Rosalie, as he grasped her hand, and he shook his head. "Edward feels really bad about this."

"He should feel horrible! I swear… I am not even close to being done with you," Rosalie growled, as she let Emmett drag her away, and she glared at me, while she could.

"It's going to take Rose to forgive you," Jasper mumbled. "But this really is my fault. If I hadn't tried to go after Bella that night, everything would be fine."

"Jasper, how many times do Alice and I have to tell you that it wasn't your fault? Don't even argue with me on this one because I'm not in the mood," Edward said, as I played with my food with the fork that was in my hand.

**RPOV**

If it wasn't for my wonderful husband's actions, I would have slapped Edward and then some. It was because of Edward that I wasn't there for Renesmee's birth. I should have at least been there for Bella but it seemed that she wasn't alone, which I was really grateful for. If she had done this all by herself, I knew without a doubt that both Jasper and Emmett would have to hold me back from my stupid brother.

"Rose, baby, come on," Emmett began, as he held my arms at arm's lengths, taking a glance in my eyes, frowning just the slightest. "We both know if Edward even knew about Bella being pregnant, he would have stayed. He's not the cruel and we both know that Alice and Carlisle would have taken care of Jasper no matter what…"

I really hated it when Emmett was right because I enjoyed being the right one in our relationship. It was just how it worked in my opinion. Then again, Emmett usually let me win most of the arguments or fights just so that we could break another one of our beds. There were times when we even broke a wall or two but I blamed that on Emmett because he just couldn't help himself when we were together.

"God, I know that, Emmett, but it's still not fair. I just wish that we could have been there for Bella and Renesmee. It just is not fair that we missed so many years of their lives," Rosalie shrugged.

"And here I thought you hated Bella," Emmett joked.

"We both know that's not true. I just hated the decision she was making."

"Well, do you still resent her for becoming a vampire?" Emmett asked me, as he kissed my knuckles upon my hands, and he smiled over at me.

"Emmett, she probably had no choice. From what Ben told us, Renesmee bit her way through Bella's stomach, and without Tanya, she would have died," Rosalie said with a shake of my head, as I looked over at him before I looked back to my husband, giving him a small smile on my face. "I do know that I want to find out what's been going on with Bella these last ten years."

"Well, why don't you just ask me?" Bella asked softly, as she looked in between Emmett and myself, a straight look on her pale face.

I turned my head, as I saw Bella, and I could see that goofy grin on my husband's face. He always liked Bella ever since Edward introduced her to us, and for that, I was pretty grateful. I then looked away from Emmett's huge ass smile to Bella's face. I could definitely see that she was still angry and I felt so horrible that Edward had caused this.


	5. You take my undying breath away

After Bella's eighteenth birthday party when Jasper tried to attack her, the Cullen family left her at her most weakest. Soon after they left, Bella found out that she was pregnant with Edward's child, and the only people that she could trust was Angela Webber and Ben Cheney. It's been about ten years. What happens when the Cullen family returns to Washington, finding out that?

Author's Note: Remember, if you guys want to see something special, leave me a comment of what you'd like to see. I really want people to truly enjoy this story just as much as I enjoy writing this story. I need to know one thing. Do you guys prefer Jacob or Landon to be with Renesmee? It'll help me think of the outcome for the story. There's a poll on my profile. If you don't see it, just tell me when you leave a review. Anyways, here is chapter five, and I hope everyone will enjoy what they see.

You take my undying breath away.

_"Well, do you still resent her for becoming a vampire?" Emmett asked me, as he kissed my knuckles upon my hands, and he smiled over at me._

_"Emmett, she probably had no choice. From what Ben told us, Renesmee bit her way through Bella's stomach, and without Tanya, she would have died," Rosalie said with a shake of my head, as I looked over at him before I looked back to my husband, giving him a small smile on my face. "I do know that I want to find out what's been going on with Bella these last ten years."_

_"Well, why don't you just ask me?" Bella asked softly, as she looked in between Emmett and myself, a straight look on her pale face._

_I turned my head, as I saw Bella, and I could see that goofy grin on my husband's face. He always liked Bella ever since Edward introduced her to us, and for that, I was pretty grateful. I then looked away from Emmett's huge ass smile to Bella's face. I could definitely see that she was still angry and I felt so horrible that Edward had caused this._

**BPOV**

I couldn't help but smile when the two of them were quiet. Rosalie and Emmett were never quiet, so it simply surprised me. Usually, they were so energetic or outgoing, but to see them so quiet, it was just appalling to me. At least, it was in my eyes, and I honestly didn't know what to say. Emmett was usually the goofy one, who always made me laugh and absolutely loved me, but Rosalie… geez, she was a different story. The last time I saw her, I could sense that she just didn't want me to begin with, and that hurt. When I wanted to become a vampire, she only told me that it was a bad idea.

"Wow, Bella, who would've thought," Emmett said with a charming smile in my direction, and he then pulled me into his arms, hugging me. "And I don't have to worry about hurting you."

"I might hurt you since I am still a newborn vampire," I warned him, as I watched Emmett take a step back, and I ran a hand through my hair. "I am surprised to see you all."

"This cannot be easy on you, can it?" Rosalie asked me, as she looked over at me, leading me to their table where we all sat down.

I sighed, as I shook my head, and I glanced to the table where Edward, Alice, and Jasper were sitting. It was going to take some time for me to ever forgive them. That was for sure. I was so upset at Edward and Alice. After all those e-mails I had sent to Alice, she never once sent me on back, and that just made me so upset. Edward had left me in the middle of the woods where Sam Uley had to carry me back because I was too distraught to even move. My heart had been broken – literally shattered for ten years, and it still was. At least I had had the small comfort from being pregnant with my pride and joy.

"No, it's really not easy seeing those two, especially Edward. He left me in the middle of the woods where something could have attacked me, but lucky for me, Sam Uley found me," I mumbled, as I saw their eyes widen, and I sighed, shrugging my shoulders. "You two knew how much I loved Edward and I was really broken. If it wasn't for Ben, Angela, or Tanya, I would not be here… alive."

"Did you say Tanya… as in Tanya Denali, Bella? She helped you? Wait… was she the one to turn you?" Rosalie asked with curiosity in her eyes, as she looked to me, crossing her legs over the other.

"Yeah, I had just had Renesmee, and I was dying. Ben and Angela were still humans at the time. The Denali clan had been visiting to see if you guys were around but I guess they smelled my blood where Tanya immediately took over. Kate, Garrett, Eleazar, and Carmen were out in the living room with Ben and Angela, who was holding Renesmee. Nessie had really taken a liking to Angela."

"How so?" Emmett asked with interest, as he looked over at me, and I watched him grab Rosalie's hand, giving it a soft squeeze. "What do you mean by 'a liking to Angela', Bella?"

"Well, besides me, she wouldn't let anyone hold her when she was a baby."

Rosalie looked over to my daughter with Angela's son, Landon, and she raised a skeptical brow when she looked back over to me. "Bella, how in the world did she grow so fast?"

"I wish I knew the answer to that question but I honestly don't know. She's is actually suppose to be nine years old… not seventeen," I told the two of them, as I ran a hand through my hair once again, and I looked to my daughter before I turned my attention back to Rosalie and Emmett. "She really grew fast but I either recorded everything or took pictures."

"Bella, she's really beautiful. You have done an amazing job with her," Rosalie told me with a smile. "I wish that I could have seen everything from you being pregnant to her growing up."

I knew that Rosalie had always wanted to become a mother and I still had hope for her one day that someday that Emmett and her would adopt a child or something. They deserved to be happy, after all. Even though Rosalie had always been a bitch, I knew that she was a good person, and it wasn't until now that I was really seeing it. I glanced at Emmett and I could see that goofy smile on his face.

"Well, since it's Friday, Nessie, Landon, and I go hunting to give Angela and Ben some alone time. If you two want to join us, you can," I offered to them, as I stood up to my feet when the bell rang, and I smiled to show them that I meant well. "I can tell you both more of whatever you want to hear."

"Are you sure she wouldn't mind? I wouldn't want to impose on family time and –"

"Oh, Aunt Rosalie, I wouldn't mind the two of you coming!" Renesmee grinned brightly, as she pulled Landon to her side, who looked scared because of the way that Emmett was staring him down.

"Emmett, knock it off. Don't scare the boy," Rosalie said, as she slapped Emmett's hand, shaking her head, and she smiled when she turned back to him. "Where should we meet you?"

I wrote down our address on a napkin, handing it to Rosalie, and I smiled over at her. "Just be there around six. The earlier we get there, the better animals we find."

"Oh, this is so unreal and cool. We get to hunt with my little sister," Emmett said with a booming laugh, as he wrapped his arm around Rosalie's shoulder where he led her away, and I watched them disappear into the school before I turned my attention to Renesmee and Landon.

"He's going to beat me up, isn't he?" Landon frowned, as he looked over at me, and I could see the scared look that was written across his face.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," I said, reassuring Landon, and I placed a hand on his shoulder before the three of us walked to our next class. "I am like his little sister and Emmett would never do anything to upset me if he knows what's good for him. I'm still stronger than him since I am a newborn vampire still."

Renesmee laughed, as she nodded her head, and I smiled to myself. Even with Alice and Edward back in the picture, I was remotely happy, and I honestly didn't know when I would talk to them. God, I wasn't even sure what to say to them. Edward broke my heart and Alice never answered any one of my e-mails when I needed her the most. Did she even receive my e-mails? I shook my head. I was not about to make any excuses for them, especially Edward.

When I actually got pregnant, I had wanted Edward there the whole time, but he wasn't. That was something that I would never ever get back. Neither one of them understood that but Emmett and Rosalie understood. I knew that Rosalie had wanted a family. It was the main reason she hated being a vampire because she never got to even experience that feeling. It was a good thing that Angela and Tanya had recorded everything from me going into labor to my transformation.

"Mom, are you okay?"

I looked to Nessie, as the three of us took a seat in the back in our next class, which was study hall, and I gave my little girl a smile. Even though she looked to be my age, she knew better, especially when it came to acting up. She knew she better listen to me or I would take away anything important for her like her cell phone or laptop.

"I'm fine. This has just been a very… eventful day, that's all," I told her with a nod, as I looked at my daughter, flashing her a warm smile, running a hand through her hair. "I promise I'm going to be fine."


	6. It's time for all the precious treasures

After Bella's eighteenth birthday party when Jasper tried to attack her, the Cullen family left her at her most weakest. Soon after they left, Bella found out that she was pregnant with Edward's child, and the only people that she could trust was Angela Webber and Ben Cheney. It's been about ten years. What happens when the Cullen family returns to Washington, finding out that?

Author's Note: So, I have a question. I was talking to my beta, Pam, and even though I got her opinion, I want to know what you guys think. Do you guys think Jacob should be in the story? If so, should he be romantically involved with anyone, and if so, with who? It won't be Bella or Nessie, that's for sure. Anyways, here is chapter six, and don't forget to leave me some feedback.

It's time for all the precious treasures.

"_Mom, are you okay?"_

_I looked to Nessie, as the three of us took a seat in the back in our next class, which was study hall, and I gave my little girl a smile. Even though she looked to be my age, she knew better, especially when it came to acting up. She knew she'd better listen to me or I would take away something important to her like her cell phone or laptop._

"_I'm fine. This has just been a very… eventful day, that's all," I told her with a nod, as I looked at my daughter, flashing her a warm smile, running a hand through her hair. "I promise I'm going to be fine."_

**NPOV**

My mom deserved the best of everything, if that was even possible. It seemed to me that both Rosalie and Emmett cared very much for my mother and she did deserve every ounce of love that she could get. I tried to stay out of trouble, but with your best friend getting into trouble all the time and dragging me along with him, it was kind of hard, and I smirked, thinking of the many times Landon got the two of us grounded. Even though were half human and half vampire, it was not a good idea to double cross our lovely parents.

All five of us had just finished feeding from the deer that we fed off of. I was really impressed by the way my Uncle Emmett killed a bear just for me. He was really trying to warm up to me and I had to admit that he was just the way my mother had explained him to be. Uncle Emmett was quite amusing and I definitely wanted to get to know him. I wanted to get to know all my uncles and aunts, but right now Emmett and Rosalie wanted to know what our lives had even been like for the past ten years.

"You are simply beautiful, Renesmee," Emmett said with that charming smile in my direction. Then he then let his gaze fall on Landon, and he raised an eyebrow. "You better not hurt her… Landon, is it?"

"Emmett, knock it off," Rosalie said softly, as she shook her head and bit down on her lower lip, knowing that he was just trying to be the protective uncle that he was.

Landon looked at me with a frown, looking scared, but quickly shifting his gaze when he caught Emmett staring him down. Oh man… Landon had never been afraid of anyone or anything. Then again, Emmett did look like a scary monster, especially since we just met him.

"Uncle Emmet… don't scare my best friend like that," I told him, shaking my head as I raised an eyebrow at him, and I turned to look at Landon with a little smile.

"Emmett, be nice now," Bella said with a shake of her head. Then she gave him a little push, and I smirked as I watched Emmett fall down to the ground with a thud.

"Oh, you better be careful," I giggled, watching Emmett stand up, and he glared at me as I continued to laugh.

Oh yes, he was definitely the type of uncle that I deserved and I was excited to get to know him better. I wrapped my arm around Landon's waist while he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. Landon and I had always been best friends, and we always stuck to each other's sides. Lately, though, things seemed to be a little different between us, and it seemed our relationship was changing. I wasn't too sure about how it was changing, though. Sometimes it was the same, yet other times it was awkward. I just didn't know what to do and I was so grateful that my father was not here at the moment to read my every thought. He would probably be as confused as I was. Now why I was thinking about my father right now, I didn't know. Honestly, as much as I was intrigued by him, he didn't deserve to be in my life from the indifferent way he treated my mother when he left Forks ten years ago.

**BPOV**

I watched Landon and Renesmee walk ahead of us, yet where we could still see them from where we were at. Today had been the perfect day. Emmett had given my daughter a bear to feed on and she was touched by his gesture. Even though she said her thank you, I could see that she was really grateful. Emmett and Rosalie were going to be a part of her life, and they looked happy about that. I really wanted Rosalie in her life more than anyone. I loved Emmett, but Rosalie should have been a part of this the whole way through.

"Bella, you have done an amazing job," Rosalie said with a smile in my direction as she grabbed Emmett's hand. Then, she glanced back to Renesmee, who was giggling at something Landon said. "So, are they just friends or are they together?"

"Are you seriously going to let her date? She's how old?" Emmett looked appalled.

"It's been about ten years, Emmett, and she's very smart. Besides, Landon would be perfect for her," I told Emmett with a shake of my head. I glanced to my daughter then turned my attention back to them. "I don't know if she knows what she wants, though."

"What? Why not, Bella? He seems to make her happy."

"That's the thing. He does. Landon cares about Renesmee just as much as she does for him. She just doesn't want to ruin her friendship with him. He's a really good kid. I mean, hey – he's Ben's and Angela's son," I told them. "They're good people." Then I sighed and bit down on my lower lip. "I just want my daughter to be happy. If I can't be happy, Renesmee at least deserves to be happy. Don't you agree, you two?"

"Are you two seriously going to talk about my niece's love relationship?" Emmett grumbled as he let go of Rose's hand and shook his head. "That's something I don't even want to think about!"

"Oh, shush it," Rosalie said with a roll of her eyes as she let her arms drop to her sides. Then she glanced over to me with a little smile. "She does deserve to be happy. I know I don't know either one of them that well, but there's definitely some chemistry between them. Anyone can tell that."

I smiled over at Rosalie, nodding my head in agreement. I looked over at the kids and watched as Landon grabbed my daughter's hand and kissed her knuckles lightly. There was no doubt in my mind - Landon and Renesmee were head over heels in love with each other. Even as kids, while they were growing up, there were definite sparks between the two of them. I just didn't notice it until her eighth birthday when Nessie looked about fifteen years old. Her tenth birthday was in a few weeks, and she was turning into quite the young lady.

"Anyways… tell us about Nessie when she was growing up. How old did she look when she was growing up?"

I laughed at Emmett's choice of words. "Well, it went by really quick. About a month after she was born, she was already rolling over and crawling. By the end of her first year she was having full conversations with us, just like a two-year-old. She started reading and writing not long after that. She's matured about two years for every chronological year. By the time she was six, I had a teenager on my hands – both physically and mentally. I'm not sure how much more she's going to really age, though. Her growth rate seems to have tapered off the past couple years. She'll be ten in a few weeks, but we'll be 'celebrating' her eighteenth birthday.

"Oh…! Are you throwing her a birthday party?" Rosalie asked excitedly, looking at me with a beaming smile, and she grabbed one of Emmett's hands. "You've got to let us help."

"Ah, Rose, I don't want to," Emmett grumbled, shaking his head then he glanced back to me. "Why are you doing this to me, Bella?"

I laughed when Emmett started to whine and I stared at him like he was crazy. "You are really mean. She's going to be officially eighteen. Why don't you want to help? Eighteen! That's a landmark birthday, for crying out loud…"

Emmett laughed as he looked at me, and he flashed me a huge smile. "Ah, Bella, I was just playing. Of course I'll help. We will do anything you need. This is going to be really exciting."

I laughed as we caught up with Landon and Renesmee. "You two are really the best."

**APOV**

I still couldn't believe that Bella was still upset with me. I never answered her e-mails because I knew if I did, I would only go back, and that wouldn't be fair to Edward. He was my family, after all. Then again, I knew that I should have at least written her a good-bye e-mail. It was so frustrating to see her so mad at me but I didn't know any other way I could have handled it. It had been a no-win situation any way you looked at it.

"Will you stop moping around, Edward?" I grumbled, as he walked along the pavement of our driveway back and forth, and I shook my head.

"How can I? Bella's majorly pissed at the two of us. I don't know what to do and Renesmee…"

"Yeah, I cannot believe that I have a niece, and she's the spitting image of the two of you, Edward," I told him with a sheepish smile and watched him finally stop pacing back and forth.

"Well, you better believe it, Aunt Alice… because I'm real, and I'm not going anywhere."

I looked up and saw my niece standing in front of me, with Emmett, Rose, Bella, and that boy, Landon, she had been hanging with. I wanted to smile at her but I didn't know what to do or say. I watched her look at Edward, and I felt a little unnerved by the determined look on her face.

"Hi, Dad."


	7. Just take a deep breath right now

After Bella's eighteenth birthday party when Jasper tried to attack her, the Cullen family left her at her most weakest. Soon after they left, Bella found out that she was pregnant with Edward's child, and the only people that she could trust was Angela Webber and Ben Cheney. It's been about ten years. What happens when the Cullen family returns to Washington, finding out that?

Author's Note: Since a lot of you didn't answer me, Jacob won't be in the story. The next chapter, there will be more dialogue, I promise. This is just a quick update and I'm tired, haha. Remember, if you read, you can leave me suggestions what you'd like to see. Anyways, enjoy this chapter, and if you read, don't forget to leave a review. So… enjoy the lovely chapter seven!

Just take a deep breath right now.

"_Will you stop moping around, Edward?" I grumbled, as he walked along the pavement of our driveway back and forth, and I shook my head._

"_How can I? Bella's majorly pissed at the two of us. I don't know what to do and Renesmee…"_

"_Yeah, I cannot believe that I have a niece, and she's the spitting image of the two of you, Edward," I told him with a sheepish smile and watched him finally stop pacing back and forth._

"_Well, you better believe it, Aunt Alice… because I'm real, and I'm not going anywhere."_

_I looked up and saw my niece standing in front of me, with Emmett, Rose, Bella, and that boy, Landon, she had been hanging with. I wanted to smile at her but I didn't know what to do or say. I watched her look at Edward, and I felt a little unnerved by the determined look on her face._

"_Hi, Dad."_

**NPOV**

I was about to continue when I saw Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme come out the front door, looking in my mother's and my direction. I honestly wasn't expecting to see them or even be surrounded by everyone. The only people missing were Angela and Ben, who were the best godparents that anyone could ever ask for. All I knew is that I had something to say to my father, and even knowing that my whole family was there wasn't going to stop me.

"Renesmee… or would you prefer it if I called you Nessie instead?"

As I heard the words leave his lips asking me what he should call me, I frowned. The only people that called me Nessie were my true family, and honestly, I just didn't consider him to be that.

"No, you left my mom when she was pregnant. You don't get the privilege of calling me Nessie. The only people that get to do that are my mother, Angela, and Ben, especially since I –"

"Nessie, stop it right there!"

I turned my head and looked at my mother, and I knew that look she had on her face. She was upset with me, but how did she expect me to be – all cheery because I was facing my father? Um, no, I don't think so. I was so upset with this man, Edward Cullen, for abandoning my mom in the woods where anyone could have hurt her.

"What, Mom? It's the truth. He left you in the woods. He could have had the decency to walk you home before he left. I mean, really… who does that? Wait, I know who does," I said, as I turned to face Edward, and I glared at him with anger. "You did - and I will never forgive you for what you did to my mother."

"I'm sorry. I know what I did was wrong but –"

"Don't even try to apologize to me. You should be apologizing to my mother. She's the one that you hurt."

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, stop it right there, or so help me God…"

I saw the shocked looks on everyone's faces, except for Landon's. I guessed they were surprised because my mother had given me my father's last name, and I gave her a sympathetic look before I turned to face him. I needed to be a bigger person and I realized that I shouldn't be acting like a child. It wasn't doing anyone, especially my mother, my father, or me, any justice. I was a very mature, young woman, as my Aunt Angela would say, and I thought that maybe that this might give my mother the courage to talk to my father.

"Look, I'm not trying to be a cold bitch or anything, but the way you left – you could have done a better job." I then looked at Alice with a shake of my head, and I crossed my arms over my chest. "And the least you could have done was to e-mail my mother. You both have no idea the hell she went through, especially being pregnant with me."

Alice looked at my mother and she frowned, looking down. "Bella, I'm sorry."

I looked at my mother, who just shrugged, and I wondered if this was too much for her. I looked at my Aunt Rosalie and my Uncle Emmett, who was actually being serious now.

"Do you two think you can take my mother home? I kind of want to talk to everyone here," I stated, as I looked at them, hoping that they wouldn't mind at all. Then I took a Landon's hand in mine.

When Rosalie nodded her head, my mother kissed me on top of my head gently, and I felt Landon give my hand a squeeze. Without Landon here, I knew without a doubt I would be a mess.

"Do you want me to go?" Landon asked, as he turned to me and gave me that charming smile I fell in love with everyday.

"No… Landon, I need you here. You can't go."

Landon nodded and looked around. My father was standing in front of me and Alice was standing next to him. Jasper was holding Alice's hand, trying to calm her down, and my grandparents were standing on the front porch, watching us from there.

Landon took a breath and spoke up. "I'm sorry. I'm Landon Cheney. I'm Angela and Ben's son."

"Really? And how old are you?" Carlisle asked with interest as he approached us, looking right at the two of us.

"I'm a year younger than Renesmee here," Landon said with a grin, as he glanced to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "You know… she'll officially be eighteen in about a month."

"Let's take this conversation to a more comfortable setting," Carlisle said as he led us inside. I figured that he had questions – lots and lots of questions. I would answer anything that I had an answer to, but if he wasn't satisfied with that, I was sure he could track down my lovely mother. I couldn't help but wonder how that conversation would go because I knew that Carlisle and Esme loved my mother like she was their own.

**BPOV**

My daughter had a temper but I never ever thought that she was ever going to react like that! If I stayed there any longer with her, while Edward stared me down, I didn't know what I would do or even say. I hadn't been that close to having a conversation with Edward since he and Alice sat on either side of me in class.

"Bella, are you all right?" Rosalie asked me as she pulled into the driveway of the house where Angela, Ben, Landon, Renesmee, and I lived. She turned off the car and turned her head to look at me in the backseat.

I was grateful that Angela and Ben weren't home because this was a very uncomfortable situation. I didn't want them to worry, and Angela tended to worry more than she needed to.

"Yeah, I was just surprised at Renesmee. I just didn't think she was going to react like that."

Emmett grinned as he turned his head to look over at me. "She's just like you, Bella. She's so full of fire. Just think – if I am not around when you need a bodyguard, you've got your daughter."

I shook my head and laughed as the three of us got out of the car and walked up the steps into the house. Since we had all been lazy because we had been getting our school things together, there were still a few boxes around. I knew that if I wanted, I could get Emmett to help me while I showed Rosalie some things that I thought would interest her.

"Hey… Emmett, do you think you can do me a huge favor by taking a few boxes into my room while I show Renesmee's pictures to your wonderful wife?" I asked with a grin on my face.

Emmett just laughed and nodded his head. "Which one's your room?"

"It's the last door on the right and Nessie's is right next to mine," I told him with a smile. Then I pulled Rosalie to the couch, grabbing a box before sitting us down.

"What's that?" she asked me when I began taking the duck tape off the box.

"Albums, lots and lots of pictures of all of us, and there's a few tapes in there. Renesmee loves being in pictures, so she's in the majority of them. Want to start from the beginning? Did you know that Angela and Tanya recorded me from giving birth to my transformation?"

"Why?"

"They both thought we would see you guys again," I said with a nervous smile as I glanced at her, and I watched her pull out and hand me the one labeled 'Renesmee's Birth'. "I'd like to see this one first," she said with an eager look in her eyes.


	8. Let's breathe out the truth now

After Bella's eighteenth birthday party when Jasper tried to attack her, the Cullen family left her at her most weakest. Soon after they left, Bella found out that she was pregnant with Edward's child, and the only people that she could trust was Angela Webber and Ben Cheney. It's been about ten years. What happens when the Cullen family returns to Washington, finding out that?

**Author's Note: So, here is chapter eight. I promise you, you guys are going to get the conversation that you guys desperately want. I just don't want to make any of my chapter's too long, heh! If anyone ever has any ideas, leave reviews with them. Don't forget, if you read, please leave a review. I can't believe that I have just about one hundred reviews. None of my stories have had that many. Remember, I have two other Twilight stories, Forgotten Dreams and Broken Seduction! Anyways, enjoy!**

Let's breathe out the truth now.

"_What's that?" she asked me when I began taking the duck tape off the box._

"_Albums, lots and lots of pictures of all of us, and there's a few tapes in there. Renesmee loves being in pictures, so she's in the majority of them. Want to start from the beginning? Did you know that Angela and Tanya recorded me from giving birth to my transformation?"_

"_Why?"_

"_They both thought we would see you guys again," I said with a nervous smile as I glanced at her, and I watched her pull out and hand me the one labeled 'Renesmee's Birth'. "I'd like to see this one first," she said with an eager look in her eyes._

**RPOV**

I was definitely in shock after watching the video that had been playing for at least twenty minutes. I never ever thought this was what Bella went through when she went into labor with Renesmee. This made me become more and more upset to the fact that we had all missed this special moment in Bella's life. Sure, there was more blood than there should be during her giving birth to Renesmee, but this was the delivery.

"Oh, Bella," I sighed heavily, as I stared at the screen. I glanced at her for a second, then my eyes went back to the video to watch as Angela took Nessie into her arms. "I can't even imagine the pain you went through…"

"Yeah, it was pretty bad, but Angela, Ben, and Tanya from the Denali clan were there. Tanya was the one that really helped me with my transformation. Edward's not her favorite person anymore, especially after Ben and Angela told her why he wasn't around."

I sighed. On one hand, I felt bad for my brother. Everyone seemed against him for what he had done, but he was still family. On the other hand, he was the one to blame for what happened with Bella, and because of his actions, we missed out on her pregnancy, delivery, and transformation. I would have to get in touch with Tanya to thank her for her help. I was just pretty grateful that Bella didn't go through it all alone. If she had, I am not sure if I would ever be able to forgive Edward. He was mighty lucky!

"Where are Angela and Ben, anyways? I was expecting to see them here," I told her, pausing the video where Angela had just left the room with Ben right behind her, and I looked Bella in her eyes.

"They're probably hunting before it gets too dark. They like hunting together on Fridays," Bella said with a shrug, as she leaned back against the couch and looked at me.

"Bella, if you ever need anything from any of us, don't hesitate to come over and ask. I really think that you and Edward definitely need to talk. I can't justify his actions and say what he did was right but I do know that he was only trying to protect you," I told her with a sigh. I set the remote down and watched as Emmett came over to sit down next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Rose is right, Bella," Emmett told her. "You're like a sister to me. I never did think you were going to end up being a vampire, though, but I'm not complaining. Now, we get to see who is stronger – you or me."

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. "We both know that Bella would kick your ass, Emmett. It's only been ten years since she's been turned…"

"Bring it on!"

Bella laughed, shaking her head at my husband. Bella and I knew that Emmett was crazy and that was why I loved my big teddy bear. I knew that Emmett loved Bella and I could understand why. I had been a total bitch to Bella in the past but I was going to make up for that.

**NPOV**

When we got inside of the house, Esme offered to cook Landon and me something to eat, and we both gladly accepted. While my father, who was also a brilliant cook, helped my grandmother fix the meal, I told Carlisle all about how fast Landon and I grew. I had even brought a few pictures to prove my point. It had been Rose's idea to bring some photos with us.

Landon was eating his plate of pasta that Esme and my father had cooked for us. I was taking small bites, but because Landon hadn't eaten that much today, what with being around Emmett and all that happened at school. He had only eaten a little for breakfast, and had totally skipped lunch. Whenever Landon was stressed about anything like a test or even talking to me about something important, he wouldn't eat. It was a nervous reaction he got at times but I found it particularly endearing. Enough of that – I couldn't be thinking how cute Landon was, especially when I remembered my mother telling me about my father's gift.

When I looked across the table where my dad was sitting, I could see the frustration that was written across his face, and I bit my lip. I wasn't even sure what to say or even where to start for that matter.

"So, you're going to be eighteen soon? I mean, you're going to be celebrating being eighteen soon?"

I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was nervous and I didn't blame him. He never even thought that he could have children with him being a vampire, after all.

"Um, yes, I will actually be turning ten, but I look like I'm eighteen. Mother says I have grown so fast."

"We both have," Landon said around a mouthful of food, which caused Esme and Carlisle to laugh, and I rolled my eyes. "Ew… talk when you don't have a glob of pasta in your mouth."

"Aw, why not, Nessie?" Landon said with that boyish smile that I loved so much.

"Is this your boyfriend, honey?"

I giggled when I looked at Esme and I shook my head. "Oh, no, we're just best friends. I mean, he is the only person to really understand what I am going through. We're actually throwing a joint party to celebrate both of our birthdays since we're only a month apart."

"Oh, so, I'm not boyfriend material now?" Landon frowned as he looked over at me, raising an eyebrow and shaking his head.

"Oh my god, are you seriously asking me that?" I shrieked, as I glared at him, slapping him on the back of his head. "Now, finish eating, or I'm going to tell Ben…"

"Anything but that… I was just messin' with you!" Landon frowned again as I watched him go back to his food. When he continued to mope, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry… even best friends have little fights, but as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted… our parents are throwing a birthday party for the two of us. They don't see the point of throwing one birthday party after the other, and besides, Landon and I enjoy each other's company," I said with a grin, nudging Landon in the side.

"Yeah, she's the best friend anyone could ever ask for," he said after finishing his mouthful, glaring at me before he went back to his food.

"Geez, how much of that pasta are you going to eat?" I asked with a ridiculous look on my face.

"I haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon. You know how I get when we go to a new school, Ness…"

I looked up and around at everyone. "When we move to a new place, he gets worried for all of our sakes, but I call it paranoia, to be honest. He's crazy."

"You shouldn't worry so much, Landon."

I looked across the table at my dad when I heard those words leave his lips. I was dreading this upcoming conversation but we needed to have it. I had never asked my mother about things because I could tell it hurt her that my father stayed away for as long as he had.

"Look, I am sorry for what I said to you before, but you have to understand, my mother went through hell. Even after I was born, it was really hard on her. It wasn't until after Landon was born that she even was willing to try and move on. Trust me – she's a very beautiful woman but she didn't want anyone else in her life because she was so certain that you were going to come back to her. I just don't understand… why didn't you come back to her? What made you stay away from her?"


	9. He did come for the treasure

After Bella's eighteenth birthday party when Jasper tried to attack her, the Cullen family left her at her most weakest. Soon after they left, Bella found out that she was pregnant with Edward's child, and the only people that she could trust was Angela Webber and Ben Cheney. It's been about ten years. What happens when the Cullen family returns to Washington, finding out that?

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, can you believe it? Here is chapter nine, the last single digit chapter. I really love this story. Oh, I wrote my first Jacob/Bella story. I know a lot of people don't like that pairing but ever since I saw New Moon last year because Taylor Lautner's hot, I thought I'd write a story. If no one likes it, I just might make it into an Edward/Bella story. Anyways, here is the lovely chapter… enjoy and leave a review!**

He did come for the treasure.

_I looked up and around at everyone. "When we move to a new place, he gets worried for all of our sakes, but I call it paranoia, to be honest. He's crazy."_

"_You shouldn't worry so much, Landon."_

_I looked across the table at my dad when I heard those words leave his lips. I was dreading this upcoming conversation but we needed to have it. I had never asked my mother about things because I could tell it hurt her that my father stayed away for as long as he had._

"_Look, I am sorry for what I said to you before, but you have to understand, my mother went through hell. Even after I was born, it was really hard on her. It wasn't until after Landon was born that she even was willing to try and move on. Trust me – she's a very beautiful woman but she didn't want anyone else in her life because she was so certain that you were going to come back to her. I just don't understand… why didn't you come back to her? What made you stay away from her?"_

**EPOV**

When those words left my daughter's mouth, I sighed. Immediately, everyone except for Nessie left the table, and I knew that both Bella and Nessie deserved this answer. I just hoped that it would bring some closure for Bella. And I wanted to have a relationship with my daughter. Because of my choice, I had missed almost ten years of my beautiful daughter growing up. It was also obvious that she liked this Landon guy too. I didn't know her well enough to play the protective father role.

"You should have come for us. She needed you but she had to turn to Tanya and the rest of the Denali's."

I remembered the last time we ran into the Denali clan and it wasn't a good one. Tanya didn't even say anything to me, or even try to flirt with me, like she usually did. It had been a relief but it was strange when she didn't even say a word to me. It didn't make sense until this very moment.

"I went back to Forks, Renesmee. I even went to Seattle but your mother wasn't there. Trust me when I say this – I did go back to look for her."

Renesmee's eyes went wide and I guess that she was surprised. "You came back?"

"Yes, I did." I looked over at my daughter. She was the spitting image of Bella. "I looked for Bella for years. I didn't even know that she had gotten pregnant. You see, Renesmee… Carlisle and the rest of us – we didn't think it was possible for vampires to reproduce. If I had known she was pregnant, I never would have left her."

I watched her nod her head. "But you still haven't answered my second question. I deserve to know why you weren't there when I was growing up. Why did you leave Mom in the woods in the first place?"

I sighed softly, remembering that horrible time when I broke up with Bella near her house, and I ran a hand through my messy hair. I stood up and looked down at Nessie, then I looked towards the sliding glass door that led to outside.

"Did your mother ever mention a guy named James and a woman named Victoria?"

When I saw her grimace, I realized that Bella had told her about James and Victoria. It was something that I wished had never happened. It had been all because of James wanting to play cat-and-mouse. If it hadn't been for those three nomad vampires coming into town, none of this would have happened, and the more that I thought about it, the more frustrated I became.

"Well, I blamed myself for everything that had happened, Renesmee, and –"

"You can call me Nessie."

I felt my dead heart leap when she said that because I remember the words that she had said earlier.

_No, you left my mom when she was pregnant. You don't get the privilege of calling me Nessie._

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now that I know the truth. For so many years, I thought you never came for us, never thought about us, but you really did."

"I loved your mother – I still do – but back then James and Victoria were bad news. I left because I thought if it weren't for me, she never would have been in so much danger. If it weren't for me, James never would have attacked and bit her, but he did. It never should have happened. And there were so many other small things that happened, and more that could have happened. I left to protect your mother. I really thought that when we left Forks, she would wind up with Jacob. I just wanted her to be happy and safe."

"Jacob's the werewolf that was in love with her, right?"

I laughed and nodded my head. Bella really hadn't talked much about Jacob? I guess that was a good thing then. "Well, now you know. I didn't feel like I could be in her life, but she always in mine. But, Nessie, you have to believe me. I really did go back and try to find out how your mother was.

"We moved a lot because Landon and I were always growing… too fast, actually. It wasn't our faults, though," Nessie explained.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. Your growth rate is kind of my fault," I told her with a little shrug. "My powers matured the fastest out of your aunts and uncles, along with your grandparents here. Do you have any special abilities?"

"Actually, yes… both my mom and I have special talents. I know you read minds but –"

"Wait, so you and your mother have gifts. What are they?"

I had to admit that I sounded like a little kid but I couldn't help it. I always knew that Bella had been special but I was curious as to what her vampire ability was. However, I was even more curious about our daughter's gift. I knew she was beyond special because she was our little girl. I still could not believe that I was a father to this unique young lady and I wouldn't change that for anything.

"My mother is like a shield. As you know, she was always able to block your power. She can block other powers, too, but she only uses her power to protect those she loves."

"Mainly, she protected you," I confirmed to myself and she nodded her head. "Hmm, what about you, Nessie?"

"I can project my thoughts into another mind when I touch someone with my hands. I also have the ability to enter any mind I wish. I can even enter ones that are shielded like my mother's."

"What do you mean?"

**NPOV**

I looked at my father, then got to my feet so we were both standing. I thought it would be better this way when I demonstrated by power. For some reason, I wanted him to be proud of me, so I really wanted to make an impression on him. I heard everyone come in behind us, and saw them stop at the entrance of the dining room. I placed my hands on his face, along his cool cheeks.

I then began to show my father the first time my mother held me after she changed into a vampire. I had been so little at the time, too. I was bundled up in a pink blanket that Angela had wrapped me in. Kate and Angela had been the ones that took care of me for the three days of the change, while Tanya stayed with my mother. My mother had the happiest look on her face when she looked at me and I made sure to show that image to my father.

After a moment, I pulled my hands away, and I swore if my father could cry, he would have tears streaming down his cheeks. The look on his face simply broke my heart but I knew he would want to see every moment of my life.

"I'm sorry."

My father shook his head and gave me a bright smile. "Don't be. I am very glad that you showed me."

**BPOV**

It had been a few days since Renesmee had talked to Edward and they actually had forged a pretty good relationship. I had to say that I was a little jealous of their closeness but I was not about to confront Edward. I wasn't even sure what I would say. It had been ten years. Right now it was somewhat awkward. Sure, we had a few classes together, but we only spoke about things going on in class – nothing of a personal nature. Every now and then, I would catch Edward and Alice staring at me, and all I would do was frown.

I hated the situation I was in, especially since I realized I still loved Edward. I had thought if I ever saw him again, I would be strong, but I was wrong – I felt like a weak and confused little girl. I still believed that we were soulmates but I wasn't sure what to say to him. It was like he was even more perfect than he was when I first met him ten years ago.

Today we were all at my house since Renesmee thought having a barbecue on a Saturday might be fun. I think that this was her way of trying to get everyone's problems out in the open, though.

"Bella?"

I turned my head and saw that Landon was looking at me with a sheepish smile. Landon really liked Nessie and I knew that every time he got close to talking to her about how he really felt, he would back out because of his nerves. You would think a vampire – well, half vampire – wouldn't suffer from nerves, but he did. I really did think he was good for my daughter just like I knew Angela thought that my Nessie was good for her son.

"Landon." I noticed the look on his face. "Is everything all right? You look kind of pale… at least more pale than you usually do, sweetheart."

Landon sighed and he took a seat next to me. Rosalie and Emmett watched him curiously.

"I tried again but I froze. I tried to tell her that her hair looks nice. I mean, really… what's wrong with me?"

I giggled softly as I placed a hand on his shoulder, and I squeezed it softly. "Oh Landon, I'm sorry."

"It's not funny," Landon frowned and he looked down. "I'm really scared that if I tell her that I like her she will only want to be my friend. Don't get me wrong. I love being her friend but I want to be more than just friends."

"I know you do, Landon. Everyone can see that – well, except Nessie," I said with a nod and I smiled at Emmett and Rosalie sitting across from us. "Hell, even Emmett here can see it."

Landon shifted his eyes over at Emmett but quickly averted them when he saw the look Emmett was giving him. I could tell that Emmett was in "protective uncle" mode and I laughed and shook my head when Rosalie slapped him in the arm.

"Ouch, Rose! Why the hell did you hit me?"

"You keep scaring Landon, or at least… you're trying to," Rosalie said with a shake of her head and she turned to Landon with a smile. "Don't worry about this big goof. He's harmless. He's just protective of family, and since you are family, he really won't do anything to you."

"Are you sure?" Landon frowned and he glanced to Emmett, who smiled at him.

"Look, kid, I'm not going to hurt you. If you ask anyone here, I am just a big goof ball or a teddy bear. I just like to have fun," Emmett said with a huge smile and he glanced at Rosalie before he looked back at Landon. "Although, if this "thing" that you want with Renesmee works out, you better not hurt her because I won't be nice about it."

Landon gulped and he nodded. He then looked back to me and frowned. "Bella, what do I do? I'm going to lose my mind."

I looked at him and laughed to myself. I knew the perfect person to help him with his problem. And Alice would totally enjoy this challenge. I knew that she was the one that could help out love-sick Landon. "You know what? That's really not my department, Landon…"

"But… but Bella," Landon sighed and he looked down at the ground. "I… I really like her and…and… and –"

I placed a finger against his lips to stop the sudden outburst he was about to let go. "Calm down, Landon. You didn't let me finish."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

I shook my head and looked at him. "Go talk to Alice, Landon. She's really good. I think she might be able to give you some pointers."

Landon didn't waste any time and I laughed. "He's got it bad and he doesn't even know it."


	10. You leave me absolutely breathless

After Bella's eighteenth birthday party when Jasper tried to attack her, the Cullen family left her at her most weakest. Soon after they left, Bella found out that she was pregnant with Edward's child, and the only people that she could trust was Angela Webber and Ben Cheney. It's been about ten years. What happens when the Cullen family returns to Washington, finding out that?

Author's Note: Holy cow! Chapter ten is finally here and I just can't believe it. I have over one hundred and fifty reviews. None of my other stories have ever read this many reviews and I am so grateful. I have a new story where Edward's older and Bella's younger. It's a human story. I already have twenty reviews and I hope to get more. Anyways, here is chapter ten, and don't forget to leave reviews. The more I get, the faster I'll update!

You leave me absolutely breathless.

"_But… but Bella," Landon sighed and he looked down at the ground. "I… I really like her and…and… and –" _

_I placed a finger against his lips to stop the sudden outburst he was about to let go. "Calm down, Landon. You didn't let me finish."_

"_Oh… I'm sorry."_

_I shook my head and looked at him. "Go talk to Alice, Landon. She's really good. I think she might be able to give you some pointers."_

_Landon didn't waste any time and I laughed. "He's got it bad and he doesn't even know it."_

**APOV**

I was watching Bella when, all of a sudden, Landon Cheney came up to me, and I was instantly confused. I just didn't understand why my niece's friend was approaching me. Was he about to give me a piece of his mind or something? All those thoughts wiped out of my head when I saw his sad, frustrated face, his eyes filling up with tears. Yeah, okay, something was up.

"Alice?"

"Hey, you all right, Landon?" I asked, beginning to get concerned when I saw the anxious look in his eyes, along with the wet tears.

"Bella told me to come over to you. I'm having… girl troubles," he frowned as he looked down at the ground and he crossed his arms over his chest. "I like –"

"Renesmee," I stated, and he looked up at me in surprise.

The poor kid had it bad for my niece and I couldn't help but get excited. He wanted my help! I was so thrilled about this, except for the fact that Bella still wasn't talking to me. If she was, maybe she would have asked me herself to help hook Landon up with her special daughter. Well, at least I knew Bella had sent Landon to me for help, so that had to mean something, right? Maybe this would bring Bella and me back together in friendship. I would just have to wait and see. But for now, I had to help Landon get Renesmee.

"H-How did you know?" he squeaked and I saw his face was all flustered.

I looked over by the pool where Renesmee was sitting next to her father then turned my attention back to Landon. I didn't have a chance to reply before Jasper stepped next to me and spoke.

"Because, Landon… Alice here knows all. Nothing gets past her," Jasper said with a grin in my direction as he placed a kiss on my forehead. "What's going on here?"

"Landon here likes Renesmee and I'm thinking of the perfect way for him to ask her out. He's a lot like you…"

"Like me – how? I don't like any girl but you, Alice. What are you even getting at?" Jasper queried with a raised eyebrow in my direction while I just laughed.

"No… when I first met you, he's a lot like you from back then. You know, shy," I told him with a shake of my head and I turned to Landon. "What do you think about asking her out at the birthday party, Landon?"

"What if she's not interested in me that way? I don't want to ruin her special day, Alice," Landon said to me with a sigh leaving his lips.

"It's your special day as well, Landon. You're going to have to man up if you want this to happen. Now, this is what you're going to do." I pulled Landon in closer to me to plan, while Jasper gave my hand a small squeeze. I had to admit that I was so grateful to be able to use some of my magic for Landon Cheney.

**NPOV**

While I was talking to my father, getting to know him, I kept sneaking glances over at Landon, catching him looking at me, too. I just couldn't help but feel giddy and I felt my heart flutter against my chest. He was the only boy to ever make me feel this way. I had already confided in my father how I really felt about Landon Cheney, especially since he had caught me too many times today staring at my best friend.

"Nessie, you're doing it again."

I blushed as I heard my father's words and I frowned. "Sorry, Daddy, I can't seem to help it."

I had tried calling him Edward but that was just weird since he was my father. Calling him Daddy or Father seemed so right the more I thought about it. My father hadn't really hurt me and he didn't intentionally try to hurt my mother. Now all he was trying to do was protect me. He had told me about the love triangle that had happened between him, my mom, and Jacob, and I was shocked. My mother had made it sound like Jacob wasn't that important, but it seems he really was.

"Daddy, what happened to Jacob?"

"Oh, he's fine now, sweetheart. Sure, Jacob and the other wolves may not like me, but that's because he thought I was a threat since I hurt your mother pretty badly," he explained and I nodded my head.

"Now, enough about Jacob… I'm not a gossiper or anything, but are you ever going to ask out Landon?"

**EPOV**

I had to laugh at myself because I sounded like Alice. It was something that she would say, which made me shake my head. I was hanging around my sister way too much but it was not my damn fault. To begin with, that short, little pixie was everywhere you looked, and she loved to know about everybody's business.

"Dad," Renesmee whined as she shook her head and she pouted again. "I can't do it. He probably doesn't like me like that. For all I know, he probably likes someone at school."

"Are you serious?" I asked her with a skeptical eyebrow as I glanced at her with a smile.

"What?"

"Renesmee, have you seen the way that kid looks at you?"

"Are you two having a father-daughter heart-to-heart?"

I looked up to see Angela and Ben after I heard Angela's beautiful, melodic voice. I hadn't seen the two of them since that first day at school. They had been gone, probably hunting, remembering what Rosalie had told us from her conversation with Bella. I had always liked Angela, especially since she had always been a good friend to Bella. I didn't want Angela to hate me but she was Bella's best friend and definitely had her best interests at heart.

I didn't even have a chance to prepare myself for the coming conversation when Ben slid down on the edge of the pool next to me and Angela slid in the spot in between my daughter and me. Oh shit, was this the third degree or something? They had been with Bella the whole time I was away, so I really was not sure how they felt about me or us being here. This was really awkward because I had always liked Angela and Ben. They seemed like good people. I didn't want this to turn into an argument.

"Edward, it's good to see you again," Ben said quietly as he looked first at Renesmee and then back at me. "But… what are you doing?"

I raised my eyebrow at him. What was he even talking about?

"Huh?"

"Edward, you haven't done anything, but you should," Angela interrupted as she grabbed my hand and she smiled over at me before her face became serious. "I have always liked you for Bella and my choice hasn't changed. Yes, you majorly screwed up, Edward. Big time – but that's not the point. You stare at her like you're some lost puppy. When the hell are you going to man up and try to win her back?"

I had to admit that I was very surprised by her words, and I certainly wasn't expecting Ben's chuckle.

"Sorry, man," Ben said with a smirk, patting me on the shoulder as I ran a hand through my hair. "You know how Angela gets when she sets her mind on something, but she's right. You can't just sit here. Bella isn't going to be single forever. She's even more beautiful now than she was when she was human."

"I know," I muttered under my breath. "But she's made it clear that she doesn't want either Alice or me talking to her, you guys. All I've been trying to do is to respect her wishes."

"Damn it, she's so stubborn," Angela groaned as she shook her head while looking at me. "She's scared, Edward, and so are you. It's no wonder - the two of you are SO perfect for one another, that's got to be somewhat overwhelming."

I heard my daughter snicker. When I looked at her, she stood up and patted me on the shoulder. "I think I'm hungry," she laughed, excusing herself, and sauntered off to join Landon at the grill.

"What do you expect me to do, Angela?"

"I don't know and I really don't care. But you have to do something. Maybe you should talk to Alice about this. After all, she's helping Landon get the courage to ask out Renesmee."

"W-Wait, what did you just say?"

Ben and Angela just shook their heads at me in disgust, then got up and walked away. Everything was happening so fast, leaving me stunned. Angela was right about this, though, right? I couldn't just sit around and let the ball drop just because I wasn't sure of what to do. What if Bella started to date? Oh no, that was something that I didn't want to happen. I wanted Bella and me to have that happy ever after just like I had wanted so long ago before I had left her, alone and pregnant. Bella and I really needed to talk.

**BPOV**

I watched Angela and Ben leave Edward's side after Nessie went to go join Landon to get some food. I had been thinking more and more about forgiving Edward and Alice, especially now that I was spending time with their family again. I really didn't want this awkwardness messing up my newfound friendship with Rosalie, either. I was just finding out how sweet and kind she really was. Since they came back into my life, she had been there whenever I needed her, and I was so very grateful for that. Besides, a lot of times when Rosalie came around, Emmett came also, which was an added bonus. I chuckled, remembering how he had made my day when he had insisted on arm wrestling with me.

A little laugh left my lips when I thought about how I beat him, the table beneath us shattering into a tiny, million pieces. He had claimed it was an unfair duel, stating the table had been weak and couldn't handle his strength. He felt I'd cheated by picking a damaged fight arena. Of course he'd never acknowledge that I won because I was way stronger than Emmett Cullen.

"_Come on, Bella, you cheated again!" Emmett cried out, rubbing his elbow, and he looked over to see Rosalie smiling and shaking her head. "Didn't she cheat?"_

_Rosalie rolled her eyes. "No… she's a newborn, Emmett. I don't know what you expected. Bella's stronger than you. I mean, hell, she still has red eyes. Doesn't that tell you something?"_

"_Well, yeah, but it's been ten years, Rose." He frowned as he looked away from her and turned back to me, giving me a baleful scowl. "You cheated, Bella!"_

_I laughed at him and I shook my head. "We've had three matches of arm wrestling. We are not doing this again, Emmett. We're not breaking any more of my furniture here."_

"_But Bella –"_

_I held up my hand and shook my head. "No… now, stop being a sore loser and clean up this damn mess."_

I looked over to where Edward was, sighing softly to myself, and I ran a hand through my hair. I had been pushing away the guy I was truly in love with, along with my very best friend. Well, one of my best friends, because – let's face it – Angela was my best friend now, especially after all the help and support she had given me during the bad times. I saw that Angela and Ben were talking to Edward. I rolled my eyes, wishing I knew what they were saying to him. Oh geez, Angela and Ben were acting just like Alice - meddling.

Speaking of Alice, I glanced over to see her talking to Landon. She was going to have Landon ask Nessie out at their birthday party and I prayed that Landon would actually do it. He got so nervous just being around my daughter and I found that to be so adorable.

"Bella?"

I looked up to see Carlisle and Esme and I gave the two of them a smile. Even though I had been around the Cullen family again, this had been the first time I was face to face with them. I truly had missed them. When Edward and his family left, I never stopped about thinking about those two.

"Hello, Carlisle, Esme," I said with a light smile as I watched them each take a seat on either side of me.

"Bella, we need to talk to you," Carlisle told me, turning to look at me with a smile.


	11. And you need to have faith in treasure

After Bella's eighteenth birthday party when Jasper tried to attack her, the Cullen family left her at her most weakest. Soon after they left, Bella found out that she was pregnant with Edward's child, and the only people that she could trust was Angela Webber and Ben Cheney. It's been about ten years. What happens when the Cullen family returns to Washington, finding out that?

Author's Note: Hey everyone! So, here is the new chapter. I had an idea and I got it because Bella's eyes are still red. What do you guys think of a possibility of Bella getting pregnant? I know in the books it never happened but I don't know. I was thinking about it when I wrote this chapter. It's really a far-fetched idea the more I think about it, but if I get enough votes, I will certainly do it. Anyways, here is the lovely chapter eleven. Don't forget to leave some reviews for me! The more reviews, the quicker I update!

And you need to have faith in the treasure.

"_Bella?"_

_I looked up to see Carlisle and Esme, and I gave the two of them a smile. Even though I had been around the Cullen family again, this had been the first time I was face to face with them. I truly had missed them. When Edward and his family left, I never stopped about thinking about those two._

"_Hello, Carlisle, Esme," I said with a light smile as I watched them each take a seat on either side of me._

"_Bella, we need to talk to you," Carlisle told me, turning to look at me with a smile._

**CPOV**

"You need to talk to me, Carlisle?" Bella paused as she looked at Esme and me, and I nodded my head. "What do you need to talk to me about?"

I smiled at Bella, feeling Esme squeeze my hand, then I glanced past Bella to look at my son. Edward was talking to Angela and Ben and I was grateful because I knew exactly what they were saying to Edward. I just didn't understand what was taking my son and Bella so long. I wasn't the big expert on love - that was Alice's department - but Bella was ignoring both Alice and Edward. Sure, Bella was upset at them, but this had gone on too long. At least, that's what Esme and I both thought.

"I don't mean to pry, but… how much longer are you going to punish Edward and Alice?"

"Carlisle –"

I held up my hand to stop her from saying anything. "I know it's none of my business, Bella, but I hate this – we all do. We hate seeing them so sad and miserable at home. Alice tries to be happy but you know Jasper can detect it when someone's unhappy, especially his wife."

**BPOV**

I sighed as I looked down at my hands and then over by the pool where Alice had joined Edward, Angela, and Ben. I could see the sadness in both their eyes. But they had hurt me pretty badly and I wasn't sure if I could just let go and forgive them right away. Although, they both were a part of Renesmee's life, and I should at least talk to them, especially Edward. I honestly just wasn't sure where to start with him. Yes, I was still upset about what Edward had done to me, but that was in the past and I knew that I needed to let it go.

"I know I should talk to the both of them, especially Edward, but I don't know. I just don't know where to start with him. He broke my heart and I am not sure what to say…"

"Oh, Bella," Esme began as she placed a hand on my shoulder, giving me that motherly 'worried' look, and she sighed. "I know you're upset but please do this for your daughter. I can tell that all she wants is to see you happy. And from what I remember, Edward used to make you happy. Isn't that correct, Bella?"

I sighed and nodded. It was the truth. Edward Cullen had caused every smile and laugh for the majority of my time in Forks, WA. Now I was a mess and I knew the reason. I was still head over heels in love with Edward.

**EPOV**

It had been a few days since I had seen Bella and that was at the barbecue. Angela, Ben, Rosalie – hell, my whole family was getting on my case about my feelings for Bella. Even Alice was pretending to be in the nurse's office, so that she could leave the two of us alone in our Science class. What made it funny was that we were doing that same project in class as we had been doing the first time I met her - identifying the mitosis stages of an onion root. This had to be karma, right?

As I looked at her, she quickly turned her face away, and it was like she was shy. Bella was the furthest thing from shy, though. Even when falling or tripping over something, she wasn't shy. When she confronted me that first time she found out what I was? Ha. Bella Swan was not shy.

"Well, this is interesting," I said to her as I slid the first piece of microscopic glass under the microscope and I glanced at her before I looked down at it. "It's prophase."

As we wrote down the answer, I watched her, and I couldn't help it. Her fingernails were painted, and that was different. A lot of things about her had definitely changed and that was something that I was not used to. To me, Bella was a completely different person – like a stranger really. Although a lot of things had changed about her, I loved how beautiful she had become when she transitioned into a vampire.

"Bella…"

"Isabella," she paused as she wrote down the answer on the worksheet and then turned to look at me. "I like it when you call me Isabella."

Wow. She was finally talking to me? I was really glad, especially about the fact that she told me to call her Isabella. I remembered when she was human, she hated that name, and I looked at her to make sure I heard her right. Bella nodded her head as I watched her grab the next slide to figure out our next answer.

"Isabella."

As I said her name, it sounded so beautiful, and I knew if I was a human teenage boy, I would be blushing right now. I was a hopeless case and I turned to look at her more intensely. Bella was so beautiful and all I wanted was to have her back in my life.

"Anaphase, Edward," Bella said to me looking at me before turning back to her paper and writing the answer. "So, was there something you wanted?"

God, I wanted _her_. Why didn't she understand that? I couldn't say that, though. That would only push her away and that was the last thing I needed right now. I wanted Bella to let me be in our daughter's life.

"Since Renesmee's birthday is coming up, what do you suggest I get her? I don't want to get her something she already has," I told her as we finished up the last answer on the worksheet, while everyone else was struggling.

I saw her smile and was glad I was sitting down. If I had been standing, I would have collapsed. It was the way she made me feel – all nervous and off-balance. Even when she was a human, I never once felt like this, and I didn't understand it. Was it because she was a vampire now? I shook the thought away when I looked over at her beautiful face.

"Honestly… I don't know what to get that girl myself. She's pretty much spoiled and it's because of Angela and Ben," she said with a little laugh as her face lit up. "She has every electronic toy in the book but she loves to read. She's a fast reader just like you, Edward. Don't get her a car… although, Angela's trying to let me get her one."

I laughed softly and I nodded my head. "Has she read Wuthering Heights?"

When I mentioned that book, her face lit up, and I smirked. I guess that was still her favorite book. I remembered that she took that book with her everywhere. It had always comforted her, and I was sure she had read it after I left, to keep her spirits up. I felt horrible that I had left her alone and pregnant, with only her books to keep her company. I was still tormenting myself about what I did, especially since Rosalie continued to remind me of what an ass I was. She blamed me for making her miss the birth of Renesmee! Hello? I was her father and I missed my daughter being born. Yet, Rose just didn't think sometimes, and one of these days, I was going to snap.

**BPOV**

When Edward mentioned my favorite book that he used to teased me about, I smiled just the slightest, and I set my pencil down. I grabbed the slide under the microscope, placing it back on the rack where the slides went. This was why I was still in love with Edward. He could make me smile or laugh. No matter that he had made so angry after he left me, I still remembered some of the good times. However, one thought kept running through my head that made me sad. Edward had missed out on a lot and I just wished that he hadn't – especially for Nessie. She deserved to have a father. Better late than never was my motto right now.

"Actually, she loves that book," I said with a smile as I shook my head. "I had to replace my original because she read it so much."

"Does she like Romeo and Juliet?"

"What teenage girl doesn't?" I asked him with a grin as I glanced over at him.

Edward had become very good looking over the last several years since I had last seen him. Although, it was probably my new, clear vampire vision that made me think that he looked like a damn Greek god. Let's face it, though – every girl at high school was in love with him. From what Rosalie told me, Edward had turned down every girl that had attempted to ask him out. I didn't know why that was but I had to admit that I was very, very curious about it.

"What are you going to get her?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I am still thinking about that. Although, maybe we could do something together, like a joint gift or something along the lines like that?" I suggested with a shrug of my shoulders as I looked over at him with a little nervousness in my eyes.

"Yeah, that sounds pretty good. I was thinking that maybe we could actually get her some jewelry. I mean, she'll be legal soon enough. Although, Bella… if you think about it, a car would be nice. I am not trying to control what to get her but a car would be pretty cool. We could get her a regular car… nothing too fancy. She's no Alice."

I sighed. I knew that he was right, though. Most kids on their eighteenth birthday got a car. I bit my lip as I wondered if it was a good idea, though. It wasn't like she was going to run away when she got the car, especially with her father back in her life. No, maybe a car would actually be a good idea.

"All right… her birthday's soon. We can go right after school since Ben and Angela are taking Landon and Nessie to the mall for some new clothes," I said with a roll of my eyes.

He laughed softly, which sounded like music in my opinion, and he looked over at me. "After ten years, you're still not into the shopping experience?"

"No. If it were up to Alice, I would look like some fairy, and honestly, I like my own style."

Edward chuckled. "I don't even know where you come up with these sayings but she will say that you have improved in your style."

"What – has she said that?" I asked with interest as I saw the teacher looking our way and I pretended like I was checking my answer.

"No, Bella, but let's face it – you look good as an immortal," Edward said with a grin as he looked over at me and he set his pencil down. "Bella, you look really beautiful. I mean, you were beautiful before… but there's just something about you being a vampire. It suits you."

I smiled just the slightest when I heard his words. I knew that sooner or later, I needed to talk to Alice. Mostly, I needed to talk to Edward about leaving me because I was still hurt. I really wished that there was an easy way to bring up the subject. For now, it was about our daughter. Nothing would ever distract me. Well, Edward would just because he was so handsome and gorgeous. Sure, I may be upset, but I still had the right to stare at the father of my daughter.

**EPOV**

I chuckled at the way Bella's nose twitched when she was in thought. God, she was the most beautiful woman, especially when she was thinking about something. We were at the car lot in Seattle since we wanted our daughter to have the best car. I was glad that Bella was opening up even more to our Renesmee getting a really good car. I was pretty sure that all the kids would be jealous of her as well.

"What's her favorite color?" I asked Bella as she scrunched up her nose, making her look even more adorable, and I glanced over the cars around us.

"She likes silver, black and blue," Bella said as she looked over at me before turning back to look at the cars surrounding the two of us.

"Hmmm," I said as I looked at the cars and I glanced back to Bella. "I got it. What if we get her a custom made car?"

I watched her raise her eyebrow and I laughed lightly. "What are you talking about, Edward?"

I led her to a black Mercedes Guardian which had a price tag of about one hundred and fifty thousand dollars. Our daughter was worth every penny. It was the type of car that I would have bought Bella if I would have stuck around long enough.

"Edward, this is so expens –"

I stopped her with a smile. "Hey, this is for Renesmee, and she deserves the best, Bella. Look, I was thinking that we could have the outside of the car a dark blue with the interior items being black. The floormats could be silver."

As she looked over at me, I wasn't even sure if she was happy or not, but when she wrapped her arms around me, hugging me, I figured she let the price go.

"That's a wonderful idea," Bella said with a smile in my direction and I nodded my head. "Let's go find a salesman to see if they could do that."

"_Of course they can, Bella. I'm Edward Cullen. Whatever our daughter or you want, the two of you will get it,"_ I thought with a smile as we approached a man. "Hello, we'd like to buy a car for our daughter."


	12. It's all about the secretive treasures

After Bella's eighteenth birthday party when Jasper tried to attack her, the Cullen family left her at her most weakest. Soon after they left, Bella found out that she was pregnant with Edward's child, and the only people that she could trust was Angela Webber and Ben Cheney. It's been about ten years. What happens when the Cullen family returns to Washington, finding out that?

It's all about the secretive treasures.

_I stopped her with a smile. "Hey, this is for Renesmee, and she deserves the best, Bella. Look, I was thinking that we could have the outside of the car a dark blue with the interior items being black. The floormats could be silver."_

_As she looked over at me, I wasn't even sure if she was happy or not, but when she wrapped her arms around me, hugging me, I figured she let the price go._

_"That's a wonderful idea," Bella said with a smile in my direction and I nodded my head. "Let's go find a salesman to see if they could do that."_

_"Of course they can, Bella. I'm Edward Cullen. Whatever our daughter or you want, the two of you will get it," I thought with a smile as we approached a man. "Hello, we'd like to buy a car for our daughter."_

**BPOV**

_"She's not going to go for this, Alice. It's not going to work."_

_"Oh Landon, it will work. Don't you trust me?"_

_"Hmph! I don't know you and you're crazy, Miss Alice. Why should I trust you?"_

_Alice laughed at his words. "Oh Landon, I'm perfectly sane. If you want to do this, then trust me. Renesmee is going to love what you planned."_

I was listening to Alice and Landon concoct a plan to ask Renesmee to go out with him while Renesmee was out with Edward, shopping for some school supplies and books. Renesmee and Edward - those two had so much in common it was scary and it made me wish that Edward had been there for her all along when she was growing up. Oh well, there was no use in wishing and wanting that he could have been there. Edward was here for our daughter now and he was doing everything he could to make up for it. I knew very well that Edward would never have left me alone, especially if he had known I was pregnant.

I walked out the kitchen with a goblet of fresh deer blood which I placed in front of Alice, earning a smile from her, and then plopped a bowl of ravioli with crackers inside of it - a strange combination, in my opinion – in front of Landon.

"What are you two bickering about now?" I asked with a shake of my head as I looked over at the two of them, curiosity in my eyes.

Alice's eyes twinkled as I looked over at her when she began to speak. "He doesn't believe me, Bella! Can you believe that? He doesn't believe in my match-making skills so he doesn't think this is going to work! Isn't that just crazy?"

I just laughed softly as I looked over at Alice after listening to her statement. I was nestled between her and Landon, who had scooted over to eat his ravioli.

"Landon, I hate to burst your bubble of incredulity, but it's the truth. Alice is a genius when it comes to these kinds of things," I told him with a smile, shaking my head when he tried to open his mouth to say something. "Don't talk with your mouth full. That's so rude, Landon Jacob Cheney."

Alice's mouth dropped open as she looked over at Landon. "Your middle name is Jacob as in Jacob Black, the werewolf? Is this some sort of joke?"

I laughed. "Not the same Jacob. I don't even know how he's doing."

"Didn't you mention you wanted to visit him, Mama?"

I watched as Renesmee and Edward joined us and I saw Edward's face tense. I knew he never approved of Jacob, and to this day, I still didn't know why. I just didn't understand why Jacob had this effect on Edward, making him act crazy. Whenever Jacob had been around me, that was when Edward would act really protective of me.

"Yes, I did want to visit him. As long as we're so close it would be silly not to. Maybe we could go visit him this weekend..."

"Bella," Edward frowned as a deep sigh left his mouth and I shook my head. "I am not sure if that's a good idea."

I let my eyes glared at him. "And why not?"

"Edward, we've been over this before," Alice interrupted as she held up her hand. "This is not your choice to make."

"What are you all fussing about?" I asked with a growl. "Are you telling me who I can or cannot be friends with?"

"It's not that, Bella," Edward said, trying to appease me. "But you know how he felt about people he knew being turned into vampires, and you just want to waltz in with Ben and Angela? And how do you think he will react when you introduce him to your vampire daughter? I don't think he's going to take that news so well."

"Hey, how about me?" Landon cut in. "I'd love to meet a real werewolf! And I'm not afraid of how he might react."

**EPOV**

I had to laugh at Landon's words because he sounded so excited about getting werewolves and vampires together – well, in my damn opinion, it wasn't a good idea. It was practically suicide being around one if you were a vampire and I didn't want that wolf anywhere near my friends or family, especially Isabella and Renesmee. No fucking way was Jacob going anywhere near Bella. I don't care how good of friends they were before.

"Bella," I sighed, grabbing her arm, leading both Alice and Bella on the back porch, shutting the sliding door behind us once we were outside. "It's been ten years. Why don't you let sleeping dogs lie?"

"He would never hurt me," Bella said to me with that stubborn voice of hers, totally ignoring my snotty pun. "Jacob's not like that. And I'm sure he would be delighted to see Ben and Angela again, and to meet Renesmee and Landon."

"Bella, you're right. Jacob would never hurt the human part of you," I sighed as I leaned against the brick part of the house next to the sliding glass door, and I frowned. "But you can't go to La Push. Think of what effect this will have on all the others in the wolf pack."

"Edward," Alice sighed as she kept her hands at her sides, glancing over at me. "This is not something that is going to stay secret, especially if Bella goes back to Forks. If she goes back, she could run into Charlie, and that just won't be good for anyone, especially if Jacob's there."

As I looked over at her, I simply nodded my head as I ran a hand through my bronzed hair. "I'm sorry, Bella. It's just – people change. The Jacob you knew before is gone. You've been gone a long time. I'm sure he's not going to act like nothing's different."

"Nonsense. Jacob was my very good friend. There's no way that he would be unwelcoming. I can't believe you're saying these things about him." Bella scowled at me, but I pushed on.

"I'm sorry, Bella. But I don't think you've thought this through. Come on… you know very well that I would never ever lie to you. It's not like me…"

**BPOV**

But Edward did lie to me. He lied to me the day that he left me alone in Forks, saying that I meant nothing to him and that he didn't love me. I hadn't really questioned him about it yet because I knew I felt way too emotional about it. I just wasn't sure how to bring it up but I knew it needed to be done and soon.

"Bella, we're just looking out for you," Alice sighed as she looked at me. "That's why we had to leave you those years ago."

"Alice-"

Alice held her hand up to stop Edward, emotion blazing from her eyes. "No! I am so sick and tired of this. Bella, I know you hate my guts, and I'm sorry that I never wrote you back. I tried to tell myself it was better for you that way. It makes me sick at how wrong we were. But now, Edward and Bella, you two really need to talk, and it needs to happen before Landon and Nessie's birthday bash. You two need to sort this out so you can enjoy the party because it's going to be a big hit! I am going to make sure of it."

With that, Alice, aggravated, walked inside, and plopped down next to Renesmee, who give her a worried look. I walked over and shut the sliding door, giving Alice some space.

"Wow," Edward said with an awkward laugh as he looked over at me. "I haven't seen her that riled up in a really long time."

"Alice is back," I said with a shake of my head, not sure if that was a good or bad thing. "I know she's right. We really need to talk, Edward."

"I know, but not here. Let me take you somewhere," he said as he looked at me pleadingly. "Please, Bella. I need to do this. Let me do something for you for once."

**Bella & Edward's Meadow**

I looked around the meadow, a little smile coming across my face, then I looked over at him, my eyes shining. It looked just like the meadow in Forks. Well, there was an actual waterfall here, so this was definitely new, and I had to admit that this was even more beautiful.

"Edward, where are we?" I asked him as I turned to look over at him.

I saw that dazzling smile of his and I knew that if I was still human, my heart would skip a beat at the smile that always made me weak at the knees.

"It's a meadow… right in the middle of nowhere. No one even comes here but I don't think anyone knows about it, Bella. Isn't it the most beautiful place you have ever seen?" he asked me with that same smile that was making me feel like I was going to lose my mind.

"I have to admit that it is. The waterfall just takes my breath away. It would be a perfect spot for a little house," I said out loud and I looked away. "I am going to kill Alice."

**EPOV**

Hearing the words slip from her mouth, I knew that she was trying to change the subject. Living together was the one thing that I knew wasn't meant for us. At least, it wasn't for us right now. I wanted to be with Bella more than anything but I had to earn her trust. It didn't help my resolve that Bella was so radiant right now, especially when she smiled.

"Bella, she really missed you, and it's incredible that Jasper hasn't lost his mind."

"Why would he lose his mind?"

"Alice has been writing down plans and ideas for you to forgive her," I said with a laugh as I shook my head. "With her sudden outburst earlier, that's not happening."

Bella shook her head. "I really did miss the two of you when you guys left Forks. Did you really mean what you said to me that day, though?"

"Did I mean what? I said a lot of things to you that day," I told her as I ran a hand over the back of my neck as the two of us sat down on a tree bark.

"Edward, I need to know because it has been killing me for many years. Did you ever love me?"

My face went white as a ghost as I remembered what I had said to her. I shuddered to think that she really believed my lies but I had been so cold and hostile to her. That was the day that I wished that I could forget but it was impossible. It was the day that I had screwed up everything.

"Bella, I did – I do! I never stopped loving you."

I watched her reaction and I frowned. Then, she spoke. "Why did you say those cruel words to me, Edward?"

"Because, Bella, if I hadn't, you would have tried to leave with my family when that was the whole point of us leaving. Bella, Jasper almost bit you, and you weren't ready. I didn't think it was right. God, I didn't want that for you when you had a choice," I sighed as I looked down at my hands. "And the last thing I ever wanted was to leave you alone, especially when you were pregnant."

"It was really a miracle," she told me with a smile. "Yeah, it hurt like hell when I wasn't feeding from bags of blood."

"You drank blood when you were pregnant?" I exclaimed as I looked at her in awe, truly impressed.

"Yeah, didn't Rose tell you?"

I shook my head no. Oh yeah, I was going to kill Rosalie for not telling me this. Honestly, she would not tell me nothing, and I didn't understand why. Renesmee was my damn child and she wasn't telling me shit. It just angered me that my sister was being so damn spiteful about these events.

"Rosalie doesn't tell me much," I shrugged as I looked over at her and I sighed. "I want to know everything, Bella. It is still hard to know that I got you pregnant and then wasn't there for you. I don't want Nessie to hate me…"

"Edward, she could never hate you. She loves you very much," Bella said to me as she grabbed my hand.

"Do you hate me?"

"Edward, I was so upset with you, but I could never ever hate you. You're the first boy I ever loved, and to be honest, you were the only guy I loved," she said as she glanced over at me.

I couldn't help it. Did Bella still have feelings for me? We still had so much to talk about, but as I looked up at the sky, I saw that it was getting dark. I knew that Alice wouldn't mind visiting with Renesmee for another hour or two. I was going to make sure that Bella and I talked about everything we needed to if it was the last thing I did.

"Bella?" I took a deep breath.

"Um… do you think there's a chance for us getting back together?"

Now the ball was in her court. I just hoped that my question wasn't too premature.

**I normall write my author's notes at the top of the page but no one answered my last question. I've put a poll on my main page about if Bella should get pregnant later in the story. It's an idea I have and I want to know what everyone things. By the way, a few canon characters are coming back in the story in a few chapters.**


	13. AN: Pregnant Vampire Suggestion!

After Bella's eighteenth birthday party when Jasper tried to attack her, the Cullen family left her at her most weakest. Soon after they left, Bella found out that she was pregnant with Edward's child, and the only people that she could trust was Angela Webber and Ben Cheney. It's been about ten years. What happens when the Cullen family returns to Washington, finding out that?

* * *

Hey everyone, so what I have to say is VERY important. It's about my author's notice in the last two chapters. Don't forget to read chapter twelve if you haven't. You all know that I am a review freak but you see, I really want to make Bella pregnant, but I also don't want to lose any of my readers because you all don't want her pregnant. This would be my only story of Bella pregnant as a vampire with Edward.

On the poll on my page, nine people want Bella pregnant, but three people don't. The story was always going to wind up with Bella pregnant. It wasn't just a fluke to be truthful. Anyways, read on…

The important thing that I really want to do is get Rosalie pregnant. In the Twilight Saga, she wanted a child of her own, and I think it would be amazing to have Emmett give her the one gift that she has always wanted. I was thinking of having Bella and Rosalie pregnant at the same time as well. I also might make Alice pregnant as well – not at the same time, though.

As you all can tell, I need some suggestions like big time. This is the time when I need all of your help more than ever. I am usually good at coming up with ideas, and for the first time ever, I don't know how to do this or even what to do. Shocking, right?

If you didn't read my author's note, I am bringing Jacob in. He's already imprinted on someone and you are all going to be in shock when you find out, so it won't be Jacob's baby with Bella. It will be Edward's.

**Don't forget to leave feedback on chapter twelve since I just updated it this morning. Anyways, leave me some suggestions!**


	14. It's always going to be breathless

After Bella's eighteenth birthday party when Jasper tried to attack her, the Cullen family left her at her most weakest. Soon after they left, Bella found out that she was pregnant with Edward's child, and the only people that she could trust was Angela Webber and Ben Cheney. It's been about ten years. What happens when the Cullen family returns to Washington, finding out that?

Author's Note: So, I changed the major thing in the story. I couldn't think of why Bella had red eyes still and no one else did, so I changed that part in the story. So, I know a few more suggestions of how it would be possible for her to get pregnant. I got a lot of reviews that it would be cool if Bella and the girls got pregnant but no one really suggested to me _**how **_it would happen. If anyone could, let me know. Anyways, here is the next part.

It's always going to be breathless.

_"Edward, I was so upset with you, but I could never ever hate you. You're the first boy I ever loved, and to be honest, you were the only guy I loved," she said as she glanced over at me._

_I couldn't help it. Did Bella still have feelings for me? We still had so much to talk about, but as I looked up at the sky, I saw that it was getting dark. I knew that Alice wouldn't mind visiting with Renesmee for another hour or two. I was going to make sure that Bella and I talked about everything we needed to if it was the last thing I did._

_"Bella?" I took a deep breath._

_"Um… do you think there's a chance for us getting back together?"_

_Now the ball was in her court. I just hoped that my question wasn't too premature._

**BPOV**

My eyes were shocked at Edward's question. Could I tell him how I really felt after everything he had done to me? I just wasn't sure anymore. Edward was different. He wasn't the boy that I fell in love with anymore. He was so different – so very different. But it was a _good_ 'different' and it was the reason why I was falling in love with Edward again. But I just wasn't sure if I should.

"Edward, I –"

"Bella, I'm sorry. That was really uncalled for."

I shrugged my shoulders as I looked at him. How could he make me feel so shy and scared? It was a feeling that I wasn't used to. Even when I was human, I never in my right mind felt this way, and it worried me. Did Edward really have such a strong effect on me like this?

"No, Edward," I began then paused for a moment, my eyes looking over at Edward, and I bit down on my lower lip. "I don't think it is. I mean, I honestly am still trying to sort out all the feelings I feel for you because I am really confused, Edward. I don't want to hurt you but you hurt me pretty badly when you left."

"Bella, I understand-"

"That's the thing, Edward. You really _don't _understand," I sighed as I stood up and looked around us, again biting down on my lower lip. "You weren't here. You just left. You have no idea how emotional I was when I found I was pregnant. It was really bad, along with the fact that me being pregnant with a vampire's child wasn't the easiest…"

"Bella, I'm sorry."

"Sorry just doesn't cut it," I sighed hating that I was hurting him, and I looked away from him. "Look, I am not trying to make you feel bad, Edward, but it was so hard. My pregnancy was the hardest thing I've ever gone through, and yet, I am so grateful for Nessie. I couldn't ask for anything more."

"Bella –"

"Edward, I do love you, but it's going to take so much more to forgive what you did to me. I just don't know what I'm going to need you to do if you really want to be with me again. Please give me some time to think through this."

**JPOV**

Imprinting – yeah, it was a load of crap, or at least, that's what I thought until I met that beautiful blond. God, she was gorgeous, and I knew without a doubt that the guys were pissed at me. Then again, it wasn't my fault since no wolf who had imprinted had ever chosen the right one for them. After all, look at the relationship with Sam, Emily, and Leah. Leah was still bitter and Sam still loved Leah. It was a fucked up situation.

I suddendly stopped walking when I came across a familiar smell and I raised an eyebrow. Strawberry and freesia – I'd know those two scents anywhere. I wanted so much to believe that Bella was safe but she had been gone for years. I looked around because I also sensed a different smell and I shook my head. There was a vampire around, too? Geez, what was with these damn leeches being everywhere?

Hell, I wasn't even in La Push at this very moment since the girl I imprinted on – well, she wasn't human let's say. I tracked my imprint down here and I sighed at the thought. She was definitely the most exquisite girl that I had ever met and it amazed me that I could even feel this way for her. I had never seen her in my life before but I knew that I wanted - no, needed - to get to know her. When I first saw her, she was walking to the beach with her sister and her sister's lover. When I did make an appearance, making a fool out of myself, the three of them left, and they were really fast. It aggravated me that I didn't even get to get her name.

"Jake?"

I turned my head and I saw her. Bells looked great, actually, and she wasn't dead. I was just about to smile when I smelled those three combinations – strawberries, freesia, and vampire. Bells was a damn leech and I didn't like it at all. When I looked at her, the one feature that I did notice right away was the color of her eyes – the same golden, topaz color that all those damn Cullens had.

"Bella, what the hell were you thinking?" I growled as my eyes scrutinized my once best friend and I shook my head in disbelief. "How could you let those damn leeches do this to you?"

I saw the frown cross her face. "Jake, they didn't do this to me."

"Huh? What happened, then, Bella? You're a vampire. You're not saying this just to protect him, are you?"

She sighed again and shook her head. "Jake, I was pregnant."

My eyes went wide as I looked at her, raising my eyebrows. Oh yeah, she had a lot of explaining to do. I was the most confused I had ever been.

"Explain – now."

"Well, when two people have sex, they sometimes create a baby, Jacob, and –"

"Stop it, Bella," I said with a groan as I stared at her with my arms across my chest. "I know exactly where babies come from and how they are fucking conceived. Who the fuck is the daddy and how are you a damn bloodsucker?"

I honestly didn't even think I could have so much anger in me, but I did.

"Jake, Edward and I had sex the night of Alice's birthday party for me. That was the present I had wanted from Edward, and he "gave" it to me before we went to the party."

"Vampires can't have babies… they are already dead."

"Apparently, female vampires can't have babies. The men can get a human female pregnant but Edward and I had no idea that was even possible. She paused, looking over at me, and then around her. "I would have died if my two friends, Angela and Ben, hadn't helped me out."

"Angela Weber and Ben Cheney – is that who you're talking about?" I asked, watching with interest as I saw the shocked expression on her face. "Oh, Charlie used to mention them, too, when you disappeared."

Bella nodded her head as she leaned against a sturdy tree. "Well, I was really going to need help while being pregnant. It was a pretty painful pregnancy. And then when it was time for the delivery – well, my baby couldn't get out without biting through my stomach. I was really grateful they were there."

"Bella," I gasped. She was still my best friend and I didn't like the thought of anyone hurting her even if was a child.

"One of my good friends, Tanya Denali, and her family helped me out, Jake. She helped me through my transformation. If she hadn't, I wouldn't be standing her right now," Bella explained to me and I nodded, listening to everything that she was saying to me.

"What's your child's name?"

"Mom, what are you doing?"

A young girl, with the same golden eyes, interrupted us.

"Jacob, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Renesmee Cullen."

"Mom, is this 'the Jacob Black' I have heard so many good things about?"

I raised an eyebrow. "You've talked about me?"

"Jacob, how could I not? You were my best friend."

"Were?" I asked as I looked at her with a raised eyebrow, shifiting my eyes between Renesmee and Bella.

"Jacob, you're a werewolf, and-"

"Does it really matter, Mom?" Renesmee grinned as she looked at me. "It's obvious that you still mean something to him."

Oh yeah, this was definitely Bella's daughter. With her personality resembling how Bella's used to be and the identical features, minus the red hair, there was no way that anyone could deny that relationship.

"Honey, vampires and werewolves don't really get along," Bella said with a shake of her head. "I never would have thought you'd be a wolf, though, Jacob. I mean, I remember that story you told me, but I didn't really think anything of it."

"Enough with the chit chat," Renesmee said with a beaming smile as she glanced over at me. "You've got to tell us what you've been up to. From what I hear, don't you live in La Push?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Nessie-"

"It's okay, Bella," I said with a sigh, slightly shocked at how comfortable I felt around these two, especially with them being vampires. "I don't mind at all."

"See, Mom. You need to stop being so paranoid all the time."

I laughed a bit as I looked at the two of them before looking around past the trees. "I am looking for this girl. I imprinted on her."

"Imprint, what's that?" Renesmee asked with a curious look on her face.

I chuckled. "Well, it's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like… gravity moves. When you see her, suddenly it's not the earth holding you here anymore. She does. And nothing matters more than her."

"So, who is she?" Bella asked, placing her hand on her daughter's shoulder to hush her.

"I don't know, but she's a vampire with golden eyes."

**LPOV**

Oh boy, I was so nervous. It had been a few days since Alice had helped me set up everything for the surprise I wanted to give Nessie. Today was our birthday party that our parents were throwing us. Renesmee and I had been enjoying this since she, my best friend, was two and I was one. It amazed me, to be honest, and I couldn't have asked for a better friend. Even though I wanted to be more than just a friend to Nessie, I needed that friendship more than anything. But, hopefully, after today it would be more.

"Landon, sweetheart," my mother said softly as she came up in front of me, helping me with my tie since I was never good at these type of things. "Don't be so nervous. Everything's going to work out perfectly. You'll see…"

"Mom-"

"No, don't worry. The party will start soon and you need to get going. After all, this is what you have been working for, isn't it, baby?"

I gave my mother a sheepish smile and nodded my head. As I let my mom help me get ready, I thought about how grateful I was to have a mother like Angela Cheney. I wouldn't trade her in for anything because she was always there for me. Both of my parents were pretty cool. That helped a lot since there weren't many people I could be close to. But now that was changing. Now I could include the Cullen family. I was finding that they were actually nice people, and I was starting to really like them!

"Yes, Mom, it is definitely what I want. I want to be with Renesmee more than anything," I explain to her with a shy smile on my face. "I am just so nervous that she's not going to want this."

My mother smiled at me, fixing the collar of my shirt, then she turned me to face the mirror. "Honey, she would be crazy not to want you. Now, do you have everything ready?"

I nodded at my mom. "Yes, Mom. I just hope in a few hours I won't lose my mind."


	15. You're my sweetest treasure, baby

After Bella's eighteenth birthday party when Jasper tried to attack her, the Cullen family left her at her most weakest. Soon after they left, Bella found out that she was pregnant with Edward's child, and the only people that she could trust was Angela Webber and Ben Cheney. It's been about ten years. What happens when the Cullen family returns to Washington, finding out that?

Author's Note: Guess what? My beta and myself figured out how Bella, Rosalie, and Alice are going to get pregnant. Trust me, it's some good stuff. So, this chapter is probably my longest chapter because there's so much going on. Leave me some feedback if you read it. If there are any Jacob/Bella and Sam/Leah lovers, I started a new story called Gravity Won't Let Go! Anyways, enjoy and leave me some lovely feedback!

You're my sweetest treasure, baby.

_"Yes, Mom, it is definitely what I want. I want to be with Renesmee more than anything," I explained to her with a shy smile on my face. "I am just so nervous that she's not going to want this."_

_My mother smiled at me, fixing the collar of my shirt, then she turned me to face the mirror. "Honey, she would be crazy not to want you. Now, do you have everything ready?"_

_I nodded at my mom. "Yes, Mom. I just hope in a few hours I won't lose my mind."_

**BPOV**

I was so excited right now. This was the first birthday party that Edward and the Cullens had attended for Renesmee. I honestly was thrilled that this was truly happening. Walking inside the Cullen house, I looked around. Alice had really outdone herself. Streamers were everywhere, blue, black, and silver, which were both Landon and my daughter's favorite colors. This was a big birthday, and in the invitation, Alice had requested that guests dress nicely.

This was a coming of age birthday party and I was rather excited about my baby's birthday. She was only ten years old, but because she had a few friends that she met in a few of her classes, who were human, they just thought that she was eighteen years old.

I was going to go get Jacob in a few minutes and I couldn't wipe the smile from my face. I never thought that what with me being a vampire and him being a wolf that we would ever be friends again. I blamed it on Nessie, though, and the fact that he imprinted on a vampire. I chuckled, remembering the words he said about her the other day.

_"Bella, I have to find her. Without her, there's no point of me even existing. She means so much to me and I'd do anything just to have her. There's just one problem."_

_I heard the sigh leave his lips as I walked alongside of him through the Seattle forest that we had marked as our place to meet up. "What's the problem, Jacob?"_

_"She's a vampire," he paused, a frown coming over his face, and he took a deep breath. "Vampires and werewolves are suppose to hate each other. What is everyone going to say to this departure from logic, especially since I imprinted on the most dangerous, yet wonderful and beautiful woman on the face of the Earth, Bells?"_

_"God, Jake, I don't know, but she's your imprint," I said with a grin as I placed my hand on his shoulder. "I promise you that everything will work out in the end. After all, everything happens for a reason. I mean, look at my situation, Jake. I had a half-vampire baby."_

_Jacob nodded his head, earning a smile from me before giving me one back. "Bella, you're lucky that Edward wants you. I can't even find this girl."_

_Whoa. Jacob __was__ completely smitten with the girl he imprinted on. He hated Edward, so the fact that he didn't call him a leech or a bloodsucker came as a complete shock. Then again, he had imprinted on a vampire, for gods' sake, so I guess he was tempering his name-calling._

"Hey, Bella!"

I jumped out of my thoughts, almost dropping the pan of food I was cooking, and I grinned when I saw Leah, Embry and Quil standing behind Jacob. Jacob had told me how Sam and he had their own packs now, just because Jacob was the rightful Alpha. I had met Leah yesterday when I went to meet the members of his pack. I had told everyone at home that I had invited them to the party. Jacob was still my best friend even after not seeing him for years. I wasn't going to let Edward tell me who I could and could not hang out with. No, that wasn't going to happen for a long time.

"Hey," I said with a smile, moving away from the stove when I saw the hungry look on Embry's face, and nodded my head. "There's some food out on counter, Em-"

I didn't even finish my sentence when I watched Embry and Quil head to the counter, making a plate for themselves. I was so glad that Tanya and Kate had bought all that excessive food before they headed on back to the mountains. I was so excited they were going to come back for the party, even though they would be a little late.

Jacob was looking around the kitchen when I noticed him staring at a picture and I snapped my fingers in front of his face. He jumped slightly.

"Oh, sorry Bells," he said, looking back at the picture on the wall, and he smiled to himself.

"You all right?"

As he nodded his head, he turned to look at me, and pointed to the picture of Tanya and Nessie with their arms around each other.

"Hey, you know her, Bells?"

I nodded my head as I put the bowl of potato salad in the refrigerator to let it get cold, and I turned back to look at my best friend. "Yeah, that's Tanya, why?"

"Is she coming to the party today?" he asked, his eyes still on the picture and a bewildered smile on his face. "Please tell me she's coming, Bells, or I'm going to go crazy."

"Why? You are acting so weird and –" I gasped as I turned to Jake, placing my hand on his arm, and I turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "It's Tanya? You imprinted on Tanya Denali?"

As I screeched, Embry, Quil, and Leah looked at me. I laughed as I looked at him with a smirk.

"What is it now, Bella?"

"Jacob… she's stubborn –" I glared at him when he pointed his finger at me. "She's worse than I was when I was a human."

"Oh please… you are just as stubborn," he argued as he looked at the picture with a grin.

"Man, I thought you were joking when you said that you imprinted on a vampire," Embry said as he took a bite of a piece of chicken, shaking his head, and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Whatever… she's coming to the party tonight." Jacob said, not being able to wipe the smile from his face, and he shook his head at the three of them. "Don't embarrass me or you'll pay for it."

I noticed that Leah was quiet and I nudged Jacob when the three of them walked out onto the deck. "Hey, what's wrong with your beta?"

**JPOV**

I sighed as I looked at Bella and I raked a hand through my hair before accepting a bowl of chili and nacho chips. After I took a bite of the nachos, I cleared my throat. I wasn't even sure how to begin but I felt that I could tell Bella anything. Running into her in the woods brought us back to that easy friendship we had always had.

"Jake, if it's none of my business –"

"No, it's not that. It's complicated…"

"I am the definition of complicated," Bella said with a grin, which made me laugh. "Tell me, Jake."

"Well… let's see how to start this. Sam and Leah – do you remember the other day when I told you that they used to date in high school?" I reminded her.

"Yeah. Did something happen?"

"Yeah and it's… HUGE. This has never happened. As I told you, there have not been a lot of female werewolves. Actually Leah's the first in our known history. Well, Sam had imprinted on Emily, just like I told you, when Emily came in town to visit Leah," I began as I ran a hand through my hair and sat down at the table. I watched Bella take a seat down across from me. "Bella, when Leah saw Sam the first time after her transformation… she imprinted."

"Wait, what?" Bella squeaked and I smirked as I swallowed the nacho chip. "Is that even possible?"

"Well, when Leah imprinted on Sam, he re-imprinted on her, breaking all ties with Emily. It sucks, but they _were_ together first. So, Emily packed her things and left. Leah's been avoiding Sam at all cost. Even though she was upset at Sam for breaking her heart, she didn't want to hurt Emily."

Bella shook her head. "Wow, so much drama. First, you are a werewolf. Then, I find out that you imprinted on the woman that saved my life, and now… this. You werewolves are drama freaks, aren't you?"

"What's going on here?"

**BPOV**

I knew that voice and so did Jacob. As I turned my head, I saw Edward there with the rest of his family, and I sighed. Edward better not start anything. After all, this was my home, and I had invited the wolf pack over for Nessie's birthday party.

"Oh, Jacob was just telling me about the latest werewolf drama," I said as I patted Jacob on his back and I walked over to the Cullens, giving each one a hug – even Edward. "I am glad you guys came."

"Thank you again for inviting us," Esme said with a smile as she looked at me. "Do you need help cooking?"

Esme didn't even let me answer before she led Alice and Rosalie into the kitchen.

"You look beautiful, Bella."

I knew if I was human that my cheeks would be flushed pink because of his words and I looked into his eyes. I was wearing a white peasant skirt with a dark blue tank top. Since the party was going to be pretty much outside and it was a beautiful day, I thought I should wear something spring-y. As I looked at Edward, I internally drooled. He was dressed in a pair of khaki jeans and a buttoned down, white shirt, and he had left the top two buttons open.

"Thank you… you don't look so bad yourself," I said with a smile as I looked at Edward. "Did you park the car and put the cover on like we discussed earlier this morning?"

**NPOV**

Landon's and my birthday party was in full swing and it had been for a couple of hours. I was beaming with excitement because this was the best party I had ever had. Landon and I were officially eighteen and legal. My father and his family were here and Jacob was here. I didn't know Jacob all that well but he was my mother's best friend. Also, I found out that Jacob had imprinted on Aunt Tanya. That was just crazy.

"Mom, Dad, are you serious?" I whispered breathlessly as I looked at my present from my parents - the car in the driveway that my father had revealed twenty minutes ago. "It's really mine?"

I was in denial because my mother had told me so many times that I wasn't going to get a car until I was actually 'eighteen' but here I was – staring at the most beautiful car that was customized in my three favorite colors.

"Yeah, do you like it, baby?"

"Mom, I love it!" I beamed as I threw both my arms around their necks. "Hey, Lan-"

I frowned when I realized that he had snuck away and I pouted. He had been disappearing a lot throughout the entire night and it worried me.

"Hey, Nessie, this is from Landon."

As I took the note from Angela, my parents walked away, along with everyone else, and I bit my lip. Why was Landon writing me a note when he could just tell me? And why was everyone else acting like they knew something I didn't? I didn't understand what the hell was going on. So, I opened the note and began to read it.

_Hey pretty girl,_

_I know, I know. You want to know where I am right now, don't you? Of course you do but the car's pretty grand, ain't it? A Mercedes Guardian. You know you have you to let me drive it sometime. Anyways, I have a plan. I got some help, so go to your bedroom. The first surprise is there._

_Just to let you know, I love you, Nessie._

_-Landon_

When I read those last words, this strange feeling came over me. The 'I love you' made me tingly all over, and it kind of excited me. That's when I noticed that everyone was gone from the back yard. Okay, what the hell just happened? Everyone was abandoning me? Everyone had been acting weird. I shrugged my shoulders as I walked into the house, passing people who were giving me silly grins, and I entered my bedroom.

As I walked in, I saw a beautiful dress lying on my bed that was black with a dark velvet purple sash wrapped around it. I knew that dress. It was strapless and would hang off of my shoulders. I could tell that it would end just above my kneecap and I grinned. This was so my style. Did Landon buy it or did Alice? I also saw a pair of black, strappy heels right beside the dress.

I then grabbed the note that was right next to the dress and I began to read it.

_My sweet Nessie,_

_So, if you haven't figured it out yet, I am not at the party anymore, but fear not, you will see me soon enough. I remember you staring at this dress in the store window, but you thought it wouldn't look right on you. I swear, I am going to have to boost that confidence of yours up. I believe you will look awesome in this dress._

_Put it on, then follow the clues. They will lead you to my special surprise for you._

_Oh and don't forget the earrings on your dresser. I thought of you when I saw them,, Nessie… my sweet, Nessie._

_-Your best friend, Landon_

I set the note back down and smiled. It was a game and I was enjoying it. Landon had set up a treasure hunt and I couldn't wait to find him and my surprise. As I walked to my dresser, I saw a sticky note on top of a box. As I opened the box, I gasped at the beauty of the white gold necklace with a heart pendant dangling delicately from the chain. As I popped open the pendant, tears filled my eyes at the picture of Landon and me. I wiped the tears with the back of my hand, then saw a pair of white gold, matching earrings. I picked up the note from the top of the box and began to read it.

_I love you, _

_Nessie, I know if I said this to you in person, I would be a stuttering fool. I don't even know where to start so I guess you are going to have to deal with my shyness and my stuttering-ness to find out exactly what your surprise is. Put on the dress, shoes, and jewelry. Don't put on makeup because you look so beautiful without it._

_Meet me where Bella, Rose, Emmett, and the two of us went._

_-Your sweet, Landon._

I was so confused. What was going on? Landon was making me worried but he would never put me in any danger. As I put on the dress, I blushed, my cheeks all pink and rosy when I actually saw how the dress hugged my curves. I ran my hands along the curves of my hips and I shook my head. I needed to see Landon and I needed to see him now. So, I finished getting ready, and then I left to go follow my clues.

**LPOV**

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! I was a mess and it was because of the speech that I had practiced last night. Well, I couldn't remember a single word. Alice's plan of asking out Nessie was going to fail and I was not going to get the girl that I wanted. I didn't think that I could ever be so nervous and I frowned.

"Landon?"

Oh God, she's here, and I'm a mess. I straightened my tie that I had loosened and I watched her come into view. She was even more radiant than before and I flashed her a smile. Renesmee was gorgeous, and by the end of my speech, I hoped to land the girl that I had been in love with since I had coherent thought. When I was three, I instantly knew I had a crush on her, but I was so young back then.

"Hey, beautiful," I said with a nervous smile as I walked up to her, taking hold of her hands in mine.

"Landon, are you okay? You're scaring me," Nessie pouted as she placed her hands on the sides of my face. "You're okay, right?"

"You've already asked that, and to answer your question, I am. I just have one question to ask you."

"Did you really make me get dressed up to ask me a question, Landon Jacob Cheney?"

I frowned. "Oh, I'm sorry. We could –"

"Landon, I'm kidding. I'm sorry," Renesmee smiled as she slid her hands over my arms. "Go on… what's your question."

"Renesmee, I just can't take it anymore," I stuttered out as I took a deep breath, sliding my hands onto her hips, drawing her close to me, watching her eyes widen. "Nessie, the thing is… I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you since I was three years old. Everything about you attracts me to you. The way you move, the way you talk… even the way you smell makes me want you so much…"

"Oh, Landon," Renesmee gasped, tears welling up in her eyes.

I wiped her tears away with my thumb. "I had this big speech planned out but I already forgot everything I was going to say. I just want to devote myself to you. I want to be with you romantically. I still want to be your best friend, Ness, but damn, I am going crazy not knowing how you feel about –"

I was interrupted when I suddenly felt Nessie's lips pressing against mine. As I watched her pull away, she smiled at me, her cheeks having that alabaster glow on her cheeks. "I love you too, you stuttering, forgetful fool."

**JPOV**

"Bella, she's coming, right? You said she was coming!"

Bella just laughed, pushing me down in my seat. "If you keep acting like this, you won't land the girl that you obviously want, Jake. Calm down."

"I've never seen Jacob so out of control," Quil chuckled.

"I'm not out of control!" I growled, glaring at Quil, my dark eyes turning back to the door when I heard it open.

"Hey, Bella, where are you?"

That angelic voice was finally here and I could smell her beautiful scent of vanilla and flowers.

"I'm in the kitchen, Tanya!"

And then, she walked into the kitchen, noticing me. "Ew, what's he doing here?"

For the first time in my life, I was speechless.

"Oh my God… Jacob's quiet as a mouse," Leah smirked as she nudged Embry in the side. "That's never happened. It is about damn time."


	16. And you were always the hidden treasure

After Bella's eighteenth birthday party when Jasper tried to attack her, the Cullen family left her at her most weakest. Soon after they left, Bella found out that she was pregnant with Edward's child, and the only people that she could trust was Angela Webber and Ben Cheney. It's been about ten years. What happens when the Cullen family returns to Washington, finding out that?

Author's Note: So, the fun chapters are coming. If you don't know what the next chapter is going to be, well, you just haven't been paying attention to my little messages. I am going to try to include more of the other characters after the next one. I truly love this story. If anyone is a JxB and Sam and Leah fan, read my newest story called Gravity Won't Let Go. It has two chapters. Anyways, read and review!

And you were always the hidden treasure.

"_I've never seen Jacob so out of control," Quil chuckled._

"_I'm not out of control!" I growled, glaring at Quil, my dark eyes turning back to the door when I heard it open._

"_Hey, Bella, where are you?"_

_That angelic voice was finally here and I could smell her beautiful scent of vanilla and flowers._

"_I'm in the kitchen, Tanya!"_

_And then, she walked into the kitchen, noticing me. "Ew, what's he doing here?"_

_For the first time in my life, I was speechless._

"_Oh my God… Jacob's quiet as a mouse," Leah smirked as she nudged Embry in the side. "That's never happened. It is about damn time."I _

**JPOV**

Ignoring Leah was the only thing that I could do right now. All I could see was the beautiful, blond vampire and it pained me so badly that I had to grip the edge of my seat with both my hands. Not touching her or kissing her like no tomorrow, it was the worse feeling I've ever been subjected to. It didn't help that everyone – Bella, my pack, and the Cullens were watching us.

"Tanya, be nice to him," I heard Bella say as she motioned for the Cullens to leave the kitchen. I barely noticed when Embry, Quil, and Leah followed them out.

Before I knew it, it was just Tanya and me in the kitchen, and I stared at her with wide eyes. Oh shit, we were alone, and I wanted to do all those things that I had fantasized about. I never had thought that vampires were beautiful – not even Bella, but Tanya definitely took the cake. How was it possible that she even smelled delectable to me, as well?

"Why are you here?" she seethed, her eyes glaring into mine, and she stepped backward as I moved towards her, leaving only a few inches between us. "Oh. My. God. You are totally stalking me, aren't you?"

I had to laugh at her accusation. If she only knew! I looked into those beautiful eyes. "No… trust me, you would know if I was stalking you. I'm Jacob, Bella's best friend."

She frowned. "But you're a werewolf. You could easily hurt her. You and your pack of mutts could do that. I can't let any of you hurt –"

"Hey, now, wait a minute," I internally growled as I looked at her, keeping my fists clenched in my hands. "I'm not all bad and neither is my pack."

Tanya's eyes widened. "You're the Alpha?"

I smirked at her surprise when she learned that I was the Alpha. "Why do you look so surprised, Tanya?"

**TPOV**

Oh fuck. What the hell was happening? When he said my name, it sounded so erotic, and I bit my lip to suppress the moan that was threatening to leave my lips. What was it about him that drew me to him? Kate and Garrett had told me to stay away from him, but for some godforsaken reason, I didn't want to. Vampires and werewolves were supposed to hate each other. It was a known fact. But what I was feeling for him? It didn't feel like hate.

"I – um, nothin'. I just didn't think that you were the Alpha," I managed to squeak out, pushing my blond hair behind my ear as I looked over at him. "What are you even doing here?"

"Well, Bella invited me."

"Hm, you're very interesting, Jacob."

"Are you going to run from me again, Tanya?"

I looked at him and gave him a small smirk. "Maybe, Jacob. I just might run to see if you can actually find me."

He was a werewolf – the fucking Alpha, and here we were flirting with one another. I knew all about the werewolves and that's when I realized something. The way that he was acting and staring at me – it all made sense now. Jacob had imprinted on _me_.

"Did you… imprint on me?" I blurted out as I looked at his face.

I watched him as a sigh left his lips. "Y-Yes, I did. Does it bother you that I did?"

As I looked out the kitchen, my eyes drifted back to his face, and I bit down on my bottom lip. "I don't know. I honestly do not know what I am feeling."

**NPOV**

I was literally glowing. I never ever expected that Landon would have feelings for me. This was something that I had only ever dreamed about. Yet, here we were, sitting in the woods on a blanket, eating the most romantic meal. I had learned that Landon had cooked this delicious meal himself.

"Landon, this is just so amazing," I told him as I let him feed me a bite of the saucy pasta from his fork, moaning as it washed down my throat. "You're the greatest boyfriend ever."

He was so cute when he blushed and I casually slid my hand across his cheek. "Well, I try, Nessie," he murmured.

"I am still in shock. Did you really buy me all of these things or did Alice?"

"No, I did," Landon said with a smile as he took a bite from my fork, as I returned the favor. "I want to be the guy you deserve and who doesn't mind buying you things that you're too afraid of buying."

"Afraid? I was not afraid."

Landon scoffed as he looked over at me. "Oh, don't even start. You didn't buy that dress because you were so scared of wearing it, thinking it wouldn't look great on you. To be honest, Ness, you look amazing in the dress, and I hope that you know that."

"That was one time, Landon, and –"

Landon laughed as he looked over at me with a sparkle in his eyes. "Do you really want me to list all the things you've been afraid of, pretty girl?"

I sighed in happiness with him calling me that. 'Pretty girl' was my new nickname since our last move. I was thinking of calling him 'Boyfriend' but that seemed like so Brooke and Lucas from One Tree Hill. Although, Landon was a lot like Lucas with his writing skills, and I was like Brooke with her fashion sense. I had the most perfect boyfriend that I could ever ask for. I was so very lucky.

"It would definitely be nice," I teased him with a grin as I then shook my head. "But not now, since all I want to do is to enjoy our first date as a couple."

"I think that I can do that."

**LPOV**

Today had been a long day. Jacob was making his moves on that bloodsucker. I knew I couldn't think of her that way since Jacob had let me know in no uncertain terms that he wouldn't tolerate that, especially after I had referred to her like that when I first found out. Embry and Quil had went back to La Push and I told them that I would see them much later.

My thoughts went back to my imprinting. I was still pissed the fuck off at what I had done. Emily was royally pissed off with me but it wasn't my fault. I was told that I would never be able to imprint but I had. I had imprinted on the worst possible person – Sam, my ex-boyfriend. I thought back to that moment. I had been going for a walk through the reservation when I saw him. All hell broke loose when it happened too.

"_How could you do this to me, Leah?" Emily sobbed as she glanced in between myself, then Sam, before settling her attention on me. "I was so happy with him and then –"_

"_You're acting like I did this on purpose, Emily. If anyone should be pissed, it should be me! You took Sam away from me after we dated for almost two years."_

"_Me?" Emily breathed out as she held her chest like she was hurting. "Sam was already gone and you were already having problems from what I heard…"_

_I growled low in my throat as Emily started to move too closely to my face. "Emily, you stupid bitch. You don't know what you're talking about!"_

"_Oh, but I do. You were the needy girlfriend. What Sam wanted was a woman – not some girl."_

"_Emily, what are you doing?" Sam asked as he stepped in between Emily and me. "This isn't you, and you know it. I am sorry for hurting you but you know that I never stopped loving Leah."_

_When I heard those words, I had taken off running._

So many thoughts were running through my head and I had to admit that I had never been so flustered. My thoughts were everywhere as I walked down the path from Bella's home into the woods. I had run from the imprint because it wasn't supposed to even happen. I had been told that I wouldn't ever imprint but I _had_. God, was I even barren or was I able to have children like I had always wanted?

"Leah?"

I stopped in my tracks when I heard that voice and I turned my head to the side, looking at him. There he was – Sam Uley, and he looked so fuckin' perfect!

**SPOV**

I had been running for hours, maybe days. I couldn't really remember how long as I had taken off when I found out that Jacob, Embry, Quil, and Leah went to go see Bella. I had heard this from Paul, who was angry that they were in contact with the bloodsuckers. I was so confused. Because of what happened with Leah, I felt such a strong feel for her. I had imprinted on her at the same moment she had on me. God, things were a mess, and all I wanted to do was to make things better and right for her.

"Sam, you need to go home."

"No, Leah. I am not going home, especially without you," I told her as I reached out to grab her hands, but she pulled back. "Oh, now you don't want me, now that you've imprinted?"

Oh fuck, why the hell did I say that?

"Excuse me, Sam?" Leah growled angrily as she stared at me with wide eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "You, of all people, know I didn't mean it. I didn't want to imprint on you. If I had a choice, I really wouldn't have done it. Emily and you were –"

"Miserable, Leah. There was no joy in our engagement," I explained to her as I leaned back against an oak tree, taking a look around us. "She was always angry but it wasn't her fault. You were always on my mind. Even though I imprinted, it wasn't what I feel for you."

"Sam, what do you expect? It's not like we can pick up where we left off. That relationship is done and over with and you know it," Leah sighed as she blinked the tears away, causing me to move forward, cupping her face in my hands.

"I love you, Leah, and I will do anything to get you back."

**EPOV**

Everyone was gone. Nessie went to go find Landon for his surprise date. Angela and Ben went with my family since they were part of the family. I think they went back to the house or to stroll around Seattle since it was big enough. I think Rosalie and Emmett went somewhere to have sex from the looks that Rosalie had been giving him. Although, that was something that I didn't want to think about – too late.

"Do you need help?" I asked Bella as I saw her in the kitchen, putting the food into containers, and I just couldn't stop my eyes from roving over her body.

When I saw that smile on her face, my face lit up like a lonely star in the sky. I moved to the counter, helping her put away the food. Just being around her, it was so hard to not do anything. It made me realize that I couldn't live without Bella. Even after I left her all those years ago, I hadn't dated or been intimate with another girl. She was the only one for me. Bella was my special star and I loved her.

Before I realized what I was doing, my face was into her neck, inhaling the sweet scent I had smelled that day in the forest – strawberries and freesia. Oh fuck, this was so bad, but the next thing I knew, I was wrapping my arms around her waist, pulling her close. I then pulled my face away from her neck and I looked down at her.

"Edward, what are you doing?" she asked me as she looked into my eyes.

"Just one night, Bella – please! Can you just give me one night?" I asked her with my pleading eyes, sliding my hands over her hips, pulling her body against mine. "You're so beautiful right now."

"Oh."

I smirked at her one word response. "But you're always beautiful and sexy. Will you let me, Isabella Swan? I want to make love to you."

Bella slid her hands along my arms and she licked her lips. "I want you too, Edward."

As my lips crashed against hers, I couldn't help but wonder what we were getting ourselves into. At this moment, I didn't care, and I backed us out of the kitchen, continuing to kiss her, while she led the way to her bedroom up the stairs.


	17. You've always been treasure, baby

After Bella's eighteenth birthday party when Jasper tried to attack her, the Cullen family left her at her most weakest. Soon after they left, Bella found out that she was pregnant with Edward's child, and the only people that she could trust was Angela Weber and Ben Cheney. It's been about ten years. What happens when the Cullen family returns to Washington, finding out that?

Author's Note: And here it is everyone… the smut that you have all been waiting for. I haven't written a scene like this in two years and I've never done it for Edward and Bella, so it might not be the best. Also, it's apparently from my beta tells me not the mildest. I kind of made it hardcore... if it's too much, I apologize! If anyone's ever interested in writing these type of scenes for me, do let me know. Anyways, here is chapter sixteen! Read and review, please.

**WARNING! Mature content in this chapter.**

You've always been treasure, baby.

_"Edward, what are you doing?" she asked me as she looked into my eyes._

_"Just one night, Bella – please! Can you just give me one night?" I asked her with my pleading eyes, sliding my hands over her hips, pulling her body against mine. "You're so beautiful right now."_

_"Oh."_

_I smirked at her one word response. "But you're always beautiful and sexy. Will you let me, Isabella Swan? I want to make love to you."_

_Bella slid her hands along my arms and she licked her lips. "I want you too, Edward."_

_As my lips crashed against hers, I couldn't help but wonder what we were getting ourselves into. At this moment, I didn't care, and I backed us out of the kitchen, continuing to kiss her, while she led the way to her bedroom up the stairs._

**BPOV**

One night - that was what we both needed. Ten years had passed since we had made love together. At the time I had been human, and Edward had been so gentle and careful with me when we made love. It had been the most amazing feeling in the entire world, but that all came crashing down on me a week later when Edward dumped me and left Forks.

But that was all in the past. Right now, I wanted to forget all that. Right now, all I wanted was an amazing night with Edward. I wanted Edward so badly and it was a feeling that I hadn't felt in the longest time. So, here the two of us were, in my bedroom, the door locked just in case anyone would come back to my house, and I was nervous as ever. It amazed me that, even as a vampire, I could feel such things. Never in my life had I felt as nervous as I did now. The thought of the two of us making love terrified me, but also excited me. I knew that this was what the two of us wanted, and desired, from each other as well.

"It's okay to be nervous, Bella," Edward whispered to me with a small smile, his hands sliding over my hips as he pushed me gently against the wall, his body creating a cage around mine, but not quite touching me. "In case you are wondering, I'm nervous, too, just like you."

"You are?" I asked in surprise, my eyes dancing with wonder as I looked into those beautiful eyes of his - those eyes that I had never forgotten or stopped loving.

"I may be a guy and all but I still get nervous, Bella. I mean, do you remember how scared I was when we first made love?" Edward reminded me, beginning to pull my tank top up and over my head, and he smiled at me as he tossed it to the side. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"Yeah, you destroyed my pillows," I refreshed his mind as I smiled over at him, sliding my fingers across his chest, working on the buttons of his button-down shirt.

"What did you really expect? You smelled so delicious that night, gorgeous," he grinned at me, his beautiful, golden eyes sparkling, and he licked his lips, making me softly shudder. He gazed at me intently and I definitely noticed the obvious lust shining inside of his eyes. "Not to mention that you tasted divine, either."

**EPOV**

I knew that if Bella had still been human, her cheeks would be all pink and rosy from my erotic words. I was a different man than the one she knew when she was seventeen, but she was still exquisitely beautiful, and I wanted her as badly now as I did then. In the long run, I knew that the two of us would be together. No man would sweep up my Bella. No, the two of us belonged together, and I couldn't wait until that happened.

After she removed my shirt from my body, I went back to running my hands over her upper body. I slid my hands across the lush beauties that were covered by a lacy dark blue bra. My eyes danced over them, especially when I felt her erect nipples straining against the soft material. Bella was so gorgeous like this even though she wasn't fully naked. I wanted to take my time with her.

"Edward, touch me," Bella begged me, making my eyes light up, and I looked at her breasts hungrily. I quickly unclasped her bra and watched her breasts bounce freely from the confinement.

"Do you like it when I touch you like this?" I asked her as I molded her breasts with my large hands, cupping them firmly in my grasp. "How about this, my sweet Bella?"

When I pinched one of her erect nipples, it was music to my ears when she moaned out my name softly, the pleasure rippling through her body. God, Bella had never looked as beautiful as she did now. I looked lower, down to her stomach. It was perfect, but I couldn't help imagining what it had looked like when it had been round and full of our baby. It made me wish that there was a possibility of her getting pregnant all over again.

"Uh huh… it feels so good, Edward," Bella sighed, leaning her head back against the wall and letting her eyes close.

"Baby, open those beautiful eyes," I whispered with a smile as I looked at her, finally leaning in and letting my tongue sweep over the hard nipple.

I wrapped my mouth around the beautiful nipple, my tongue sliding over the pink aureole, while my other hand slid over her other breast, squeezing the soft mound in my large hand. My eyes never left hers, her mouth agape each time she would moan or let her tongue loll on out of her mouth. Bella only became more and more beautiful to me as she gave in to her feelings, and it amazed me how good she still tasted to me.

**BPOV**

He was going to drive me wild with lust and I only had my shirt and bra off. What was going to happen when he was fully inside of me? Oh, the sensations that he was invoking in my body were nothing that I had ever experienced. When he sucked on my breasts, I felt my body flood with wetness and desire. I let my fingers run through his bronzed hair and pressed myself against his arousal. He was already hard for me.

"Bella," he whimpered, lifting his mouth off of my breast and looking deep into my eyes. I pressed my hips firmly to his, gyrating my hips in a circular motion. "I… You're going to drive me wild doing that."

"I hope so, baby," I told him as I let my hands move over his chest, my pale fingers sweeping down the valley of his hard stomach. "I want to make you feel so good, too. Can I do that?"

When all he did was nod his head at me, I smiled at him, grabbing his hands and flipping him around, so that his back was against the wall and my body was a cage around his. I allowed my hand to slide further on down to home, grasping him through his pants, a whimper leaving his lips again.

"Fuck, Bella," Edward moaned and I felt him twitch against my fingers along the denim of his jeans. "I want more. Please…"

"How much more?" I teased as I began to unbutton his jeans to free his throbbing arousal. "What do you want, Edward? I want to hear you tell me what it is that you want."

Before he could answer, I grabbed his hand and pushed him playfully against the bed. His hand curled tighter around mine and all I could do was stare at the glorious sight that was lying down on my bed. I could see the arousal that wasn't hiding since it was making itself known against the flap of his jeans.

"Edward, you're so beautiful," I murmured as I crawled on top of his body, straddling his lap, and I moaned at the contact of his erection pressing right against the dampness of my underwear.

Reluctantly moving, I crawled down his body to free his manhood that was painfully throbbing against the material of his jeans. When he lifted his hips, I smiled up at him and began to tug his jeans down, inching them off his toned legs. My eyes smoldered when I saw the outline of his erection against his boxers, and I licked my lips. I had never wanted Edward as much as I did this very moment. Even though he wasn't naked right now, he was more beautiful than ever.

Sliding my hand over his covered glory, my eyes lit up as I felt how hard he was. I hadn't even done much more than touch him. However, it seemed that that was all that he needed. My hand continued brushing against him and I had to admit to myself that I was getting as much enjoyment out of that as he seemed to be getting. So, as I slid my hands upwards to the waistband of his boxer briefs, I began to tug them down his perfect body. When his erection sprang out, I looked up at him.

"Oh, Edward."

"Do you see what you do to me, gorgeous?" Edward gasped when I enveloped him in my hand. I started stroking him with small, slow strokes, and I loved how he twitched in my hand. "And it's only going to get better."

I blushed at his words as I slid my hand gingerly down to his sac, squeezing him, while my other hand slid along his inner thighs, squeezing him there. I wanted to bring every pleasure known to mankind to Edward in this very erotic moment.

"Bella, oh…" Edward whimpered out my name, the beauty of the ecstasy drawing through his entire body.

And then I went in for the kill. I kissed my way down his stomach, soft kisses along his skin, until my eyes were face to face with his thick arousal. I grasped his length tightly in my fingers, and I looked up at him, observing how he leaned back on his elbows, knowing he wanted to watch and savor every single thing I would do to him.

**EPOV**

The way that she looked right then, all sensual and wanton, was a sight that I had never ever seen before. Ten years ago, it had just been about giving Bella pleasure, but at this very moment, feeling all the delicious things she was doing to me body - this was something that _I_ had never ever experienced before. I had never known that my cock could feel this way. It was so hard and it was because of Bella. The love of my life made me feel things that I had never felt before.

Soft moans left my lips when I felt her kissing along my thighs and then over my straining cock. I had never known that I could feel like this – so hard and thick. Bella was the only person to ever make me feel so excited. I cried out her name instinctively when I suddenly felt her warm, wet lips wrap around the tip of my cock. How could anything feel so good?

"Bella…!" I cried out in joy as my hips thrust upwards, watching her face, her beautiful, golden eyes looking up at me with pure lust.

As I watched her bob her head up and down my throbbing arousal, I started feeling too good to sit back so passively. I sat up and grasped her hair, holding it back. The sight of Bella like this, it was the sexiest thing I had ever seen, and I only wanted more from her. Even though she was only wearing a skirt and panties, she looked like a damn goddess, and I only wanted more and more from her. This was only the beginning of our love making.

Bella bobbed her head painfully slow, while her hand on my inner thighs traveled upwards. She cupped my heavy sac, squeezing gently, creating a magnificent stimulation that coursed throughout my entire body, causing a shiver to run through my veins where my thighs tightened. Oh God, she was going to make me reach my breaking point if she kept this up, and we had only begun. I just could not embarrass myself from climaxing so quickly. No way in hell would I even dare.

"Bella," I groaned as I pulled my cock out of her amazing mouth and I bit my lip to hold back the groan when I saw her pout. "I don't want to embarrass myself so quickly."

"You wouldn't be embarrassing me. I think it's so beautiful when you come," Bella whispered, blowing her breath across the tip of my hard cock, and she smiled up at me.

"Fuck," I growled low in my throat as I looked down at her. I swept her in my arms and sighed. "I think it's your turn, baby. Can I?"

**BPOV**

I didn't even have a chance to answer him because before I knew it, Edward moved lightening fast, pulling me off his lap and laying me down on the bed next to him. He pulled down my long skirt, then my panties, tossing them to the floor, leaving me, for the first time in ten years, fully exposed to Edward's eyes.

As I saw the way that he was looking at me – like a hungry male identifying the female in heat, I heard the growl leave his lips. That growl pushed me over the edge, getting me so excited for this moment. I was so hot and moist for Edward and his eyes burned with the matching lust in my eyes.

"Oh, Bella, you're so gorgeous," Edward smiled down at me, sliding his hands over my body, and I bit my lip to hold in the threatening moan.

I felt him start with my breasts, cupping them in his large hands then tugging at the hard, taut nipples. Then, his hands slid on top to my belly. Instead of sliding them down, I felt him stroke my stomach, and I bit my lip to control myself. How I wished he had been there for Renesmee and me. I shook those thoughts away when I saw the sad look on his face and I sat up, kissing his lips softly before I pulled away after a moment.

"You make me feel so alive," I told him with another smile, sliding my arms around his torso, and I bit my lip when I felt him pull me into his hard body. "W-What are you doing?"

"Well… I want to try something different than last time we did this," he winked as his hand slid right at my pelvic bone, letting two of his fingers dance along my warm and wet sex.

When I took a look into his intense eyes, I felt two of his fingers tease me, sliding over my wet folds, making me gasp once again. His fingers were like magic and I only wanted more from him. Edward then pushed one of his fingers inside my wet and tight passage, making me buck my hips just the slightest bit. His finger twisted and turned, pushing deeper inside of me, while his thumb caressed my hard clit, applying pressure to it, making my eyes roll back in my head.

"Edward… oh… don't stop…" I begged as I leaned against his body, my legs parting to give him more access, and I saw that sly smirk shift across his face.

"I won't," Edward whispered as he pushed another finger inside of my wetness, making me cry out in pure ecstasy, and I felt his other hand grip my hip to hold me still. "But don't you want me inside of you, gorgeous?"

Hearing the moan leave my lips, he rubbed my clit in little circles, while he thrust his fingers wildly inside of me, making me squirm in his arms. I cupped my bouncing breasts, kneading them, feeling like lava was burning through my entire body. Oh, I wanted more and more. The way his fingers thrust in and out of me brought a sensation that I had never known before.

"You know that I want you now more than ever," I managed to whimper out, my eyes dancing with obvious lust, mirroring that same look shining from his eyes. "I've never been so hot like this."

"Mmm, good. I want to be the only man that gets you so hot and bothered, baby," Edward whispered against my lips as he thrust his fingers a few more times before he pulled them free from my sweet vulva, making me squirm in need of him. "Are you ready for me?"

"Uh huh," I whimpered as I felt his arousal pressing against me when I let go of my breasts, which were now pressing against his chest. "I need you. I ache for this."

**EPOV**

Bella was so gorgeous and I planned on showing her exactly how beautiful she truly was. As I rolled over her, I pressed the tip of my cock against her netherlips, my hand resting on her hips, holding her close to my chest. I smiled up at her. I needed her more than ever and the more I looked into those hungry eyes of hers, filled with such love and desire, the more I knew I could never again let her go. I knew that we had said this would happen only once but I knew there was no going back. I would only want her more and more.

I couldn't bear it any longer and I thrust my hips to the max so my cock was deeply embedded inside of her. God, she felt so amazing. Bella gripped me so tightly it was like nothing I had ever felt before. I now knew what Emmett meant when he would go on and on about how different and good it was to mate with a vampire. I didn't have to hold anything back, and as I looked down at her face, her half-lidded eyes looked up at mine.

"Edward… oh my… don't stop. I want… more of you," she panted as she wrapped her arms around my neck pressing her breasts tightly against my chest.

Bella was so wet, which made it so easy for my cock to push back and forth in her pink petals that gripped my thick, hard erection over and over. Oh, God, I never wanted to stop, especially with the way she looked right now. Her breasts bounced against my chest, edging me on to take more and more from her.

"Bella," I moaned as I let my head fall in between the valley of her breasts, teasing her skin with my tongue while my hips pulled back before slamming back inside of her. Her glorious breasts bounced more and more as my hips met hers.

"Oh, Edward, so good," she managed out as she looked at me, her eyes locking with my own, while we made love to one another.

Bella felt so amazing, tight like a vice around my cock. I pushed in and out, back and forth, and my balls got tighter each time I thrust my hips back into her. The way her wet pussy took me in over and over was something that I wanted to relish forever. She stretched open each time my arousal pushed deeply inside of her and it was like blissful heaven when I drove on home.

**BPOV**

It was so beautiful. The way that we moved in unison, the way he stared at me, even the way he kissed my breasts each time we would thrust against each other's movements, it all made my entire body feel so good. Sweat dribbled down every curve of our bodies and I watched him shiver. I knew it wasn't because he was cold but because of how good he was feeling, because I felt the same way.

One of his hands slid over my breast, squeezing the soft globe, while his other hand slid to my hip, drawing me closer to his hard body. He pushed me back just a bit so that he could watch me move along with him and to watch my breasts bounce each time he drove inside of me with wild abandonment. His mouth latched onto my hard, erect nipple, while he moved deeper and harder. He squeezed my hip then moved his hand to wrap around my waist, guiding me to move along his length.

I honestly loved the way he was in control, dominating all movements of our lovemaking. When he looked into my eyes, I saw the lustful look in his, and I moved up and down, taking him deeper inside of my hot, moist passage, feeling how hard and ready he was.

My lips parted as he grazed my nipple with his teeth, making me shudder in amazement, my sweet, feminine juices coating his beautiful cock. I wanted to make him feel so good, too, and it was driving me wild that he could get me so worked up. I enjoyed how hard, rough, and fast his thrusts were getting the more and more we rode together in beautiful rhythm to the pace of our hips.

"Bella, Bella, oh… oh… so close!" Edward sobbed in joyous harmony as he thrust hard against me, making me feel like I was going to lose my mind at any second.

"Ah… yes!" I cried out in lust, the sounds of his cries music to my ears.

My hands slid up into Edward's bronze hair as his free hand slid into my hair, breaking free from my breasts. As he stared down at me, I could see the passion burning in his eyes and I bit my lip as he ran his fingers through my scalp, making me feel like I was going to go climax right at that very moment.

His hips thrust harder and faster, working my every nerve, making me want to let go. Both of his hands slid down to my hips, guiding me along his rigid member over and over. I couldn't believe how wet I was for him.

The way my pussy gushed out the cool wetness was only the signal that I was getting closer and closer to my amazing climax. Oh yes, it felt so amazing the way he felt inside of my wet heat. I leaned in, pressing my soft lips against Edward's, parting my mouth so my tongue could intertwine with his. I needed him more than ever.

Then, as my pelvis hit against his, moving with every bit of energy the two of us had within our bodies, I knew without a doubt that I was on the brink of my climax.

With my breasts smashed against his broad chest, he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, thrusting the fury away inside of him, and I growled against his neck, letting my tongue tease his skin there. I felt his hands slide on down to my bottom, squeezing the lusciousness there, and I moaned as primal hunger coursed through my body.

Finally, I felt Edward's throbbing cock let go, spilling his love into the confines of my sweet heat. My thighs gripped him tighter, and he fell back against the bed, pulling me with him. I heard an animalistic growl leave his lips when I felt my own sex spasm around him, and I finally began to let go, crying out his name, convulsing beautifully around him.

After a few moments, I slumped against Edward's body. He held me tightly while I tried to regain my composure.

"Oh my God," I whimpered out as I leaned against him, my face buried in his chest.

"Bella, you were so wonderful," he whispered into my ear as he pulled my face into his hands, staring at me for a second before he kissed me once again.


	18. Breathe my name when you see me

After Bella's eighteenth birthday party when Jasper tried to attack her, the Cullen family left her at her most weakest. Soon after they left, Bella found out that she was pregnant with Edward's child, and the only people that she could trust was Angela Weber and Ben Cheney. It's been about ten years. What happens when the Cullen family returns to Washington, finding out that?

Author's Note: Here is chapter seventeen. Can you believe that I'll almost be on chapter twenty soon? I know the last chapter was kind of hardcore, and if it offended anyone, I apologize. Anyways, here is the next installment, and I really hope that everyone will enjoy this lovely chapter. If anyone has ideas, suggest anyway. Leave reviews. Anyways, here it is!

Breathe my name when you see me.

_After a few moments, I slumped against Edward's body. He held me tightly while I tried to regain my composure._

_"Oh my God," I whimpered out as I leaned against him, my face buried in his chest._

_"Bella, you were so wonderful," he whispered into my ear as he pulled my face into his hands, staring at me for a second before he kissed me once again._

**BPOV**

I felt like a complete fool and it didn't help that any time that I saw those gorgeous, topaz eyes, I was smitten all over again. We were like horny teenagers when we wanted each other. Edward would flash that dazzling smile of his and I would be putty in his hands and I would tug at his sleeve when I wanted him. It was supposed to have been just one time but in the past week we had made love at least four more times since. I just couldn't get enough.

No, I wasn't a whore or anything like that, but what girl wouldn't want to snag Edward Anthony Cullen? He was perfect in every way. Even so, I just wasn't sure if Edward and I would be together. He had left me and had told me he didn't love me. Although, now I knew that he had had to tell me that lie, or I most likely would have run away from home to find Edward.

"So, Bella, when are you going to forgive him?"

I groaned when I heard Angela's voice and when I turned to see both Angela and Rosalie I felt my cheeks redden. Oh geez, this was probably an intervention or something. I knew that tone in Angela's voice.

"I don't know," I sighed, knowing that they wanted a more definite answer. "I mean, we're like horny teenagers, and –"

"Ew!" Rosalie said with a disgusted look on her face. "I do not need to picture Edward and you doing the horizontal tango."

"Oh, please, I have to picture Emmett and you having sex anytime Emmett wants you," I said with a huff as I shook my head, silently laughing as a smile broke free from Rosalie's face. "He's so amazing. I never even thought that making love with Edward could be so amazing. The way that it felt to be with him – not sexually, it's something that only he could make me feel. It's just...well, amazing."

"God, Bella, if he's so _amazing_, you might as well forgive him," Angela said with a shake of her head as she sat down on the loveseat and she laughed. "You love him."

"I may love him but I am still hurt that he left me… and me being pregnant."

"We all know that if he knew you were pregnant, he would have stayed. He never would have left," Rosalie said as she sat down next to me, grabbing one of my hands as Angela grabbed the other. "You need to open your heart to him, Bella. He loves you. You should see him when he comes home. It's actually ridiculous if you saw him."

"What's he… like?" I asked, interest peeking from my eyes as I looked at Rosalie, who just smiled.

"Ridiculous," Rosalie laughed.

"Rose!"

"Well, everyday, when he's not with you, he's hopeless. Do not get me wrong… he appreciates every moment he's with you, but he's been torturing himself for not staying. He's always thinking about you. I believe if he was human, you'd be in his dreams. He sometimes says to Emmett that he's going to make it right," Rosalie said with a deep sigh leaving her lips. "I still hate what he did but he's my brother. Bella, he won't stop until he has you as the love of his life. Edward's in love with you."

I sighed as I let go of their hands when the front door opened. In walked Emmett, Benjamin, and Edward – my Edward, who looked so delicious in his outfit. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans that cupped that fine ass, a loose, yet tight tee that definitely showed off the muscles in his arms and chest, and a pair of black boots.

There was no doubt as I leaned back against the couch. I wanted him, and badly. Geez, I just couldn't get enough of him. What had he turned me into, anyway? Since the first time we made love on Nessie's birthday, I only wanted more and more. It was like a craving or something…

"Hey," he said with a smirk as he looked at me, beckoning me with his finger, and he chuckled when he watched me with a raised eyebrow. "I said… come here."

"Oh, damn, they're going to get it on," Emmett laughed as he watched me walk right up to Edward and place my hand in his.

Before I knew it, he threw me over his shoulder, and we were out the back door of the house. Edward then began to run, faster than I remembered him being. I loved this, especially with his hand on my ass, making me want him even more. When he finally came to a stop, I beamed when I saw where we were. It was the meadow – our meadow.

"Edward," I breathed as I looked around. He set me down on my bottom on the patch of grass surrounding the two of us.

"I thought you might want to come here, love," he said with a smile, looking at me with a twinkle in his eyes. "I do plan on making you scream in ecstasy when we're done, my sweet."

**EPOV**

Oh, my lord, she looked fuckin' fantastic. That brown dress with the pink wrap around the middle, and those brown heels - it had taken everything in me the entire day in school to not take her down right there and fuck her. I really hated that Alice had Biology with her because she so effectively blocked me from intimately touching Bella during class, like I wanted to. I now hated Mondays with a passion, knowing our unscheduled weekend time was over and we were back to the busy mundane-ness of school.

As I tugged at the tie at the back of her dress, I watched the dress become loose. Yes, I planned on touching every crevice of her body. She was so beautiful. When we were dating when she was a human, she had been beautiful, but definitely not like this. Now she was a knockout. Not even Tanya Denali could compare to her and I planned on showing Bella exactly what my thoughts were on that subject.

"You're so beautiful," I whispered against her lips as I slid my hands over her legs, sliding them up to her inner thighs and squeezing them gently. "And I plan on showing you how beautiful I think you are, Bella."

I spread her legs more open before I pulled her body into my lap, my topaz eyes staring into her own. I slid my hand in between us until I could feel the lace material, which was wet due to her arousal, and I licked my lips at the feel of her being so hot for me. I was glad that I was the only man that made her feel like this.

"Edward, oh yes!"

I snickered as I looked into her eyes with a grin. "Bella, does it feel good?"

When I saw the glare in her eyes, I chuckled as I pushed my finger around and under the thin material, making her eyes go wide in surprise, and I watched her run her tongue over her bottom lip. Did she have any idea what she did to me when she licked her lips?

As I pulled my finger back, she frowned at me, and she shook her head in horror that I had stopped.

"Edward, don't stop, please."

"Babe, we've got to remove your panties. I think they're in the way, don't you?"

As she nodded her head, I motioned for her to lie back against the grass. When she slipped off my lap, I watched her lay back against the grass, bending her legs, exposing the brown, thong panties to my view.

I smirked as I crawled over her, on my hands and knees, and I bunched the bottom of her dress, pushing it up and over her creamy thighs. As that wet garment came into my view, I growled as I pressed my face to her inner thighs, kissing them before I tugged her panties down, tossing them aside.

When I looked at her, I felt her fingers run through my hair as I went to my prized possession that was wet and ready for me. Although, I needed a taste – just a little taste and I knew that wasn't wrong.

**BPOV**

Oh, his tongue was like magic when I felt him caress my core. I felt like I was going to explode at any moment from the way he touched me. Every crevice he reached, I felt like I was on cloud nine, which only made me want more. I arched my back, watching him attack me with primal need, like the animal he was when it was just the two of us together and alone.

My fingers raked through his bronze hair, my eyes never closing as I needed to watch him. No, I wanted to watch him as he was simply beautiful like this. I was gripping his hair harder, tugging at those locks when he finally stopped.

No. Fuck, no, he was not going to stop.

"Edward?" I breathed heavily as I looked down at him, leaning back on my elbows to look at him, and I sighed at the look in his eyes. "Don't stop. Please."

I was relieved with erotic happiness when he bent his head down, giving me the most sensual feelings that no man but Edward had ever done. His tongue was probing and licking my core, teasing me without mercy, bringing me closer and closer to my orgasm. He was so gentle with me, running that tongue over me in soft strokes, using those teeth of his to graze me in the gentlest way.

So close. So near. It was torture to not grab him, demanding that he take me right then, but I knew how much he loved seeing me come. He had told me that there was nothing more beautiful than watching me come, especially when I shook with such intensity. His tongue danced over my sensitive love button, then he pushed two fingers inside of me all of a sudden. That was all that I needed.

Shaking, my body fell back against the soft grass. I felt Edward give my wanton sex a few licks before he lifted his head to look at me. A lazy smirk was on his face as he looked down at me.

**EPOV**

Damn, she was beautiful. The way she looked when she came for me was like nothing that I could describe. Bella looked like a goddess and I couldn't hide the silly smile from spreading across my face. I watched her panting, the lust still shining inside of her eyes, and that gave me hope that she would, of course, want more from me.

"You want more, right, my love?" I asked as I let my fingers trail over her right inner thigh, my eyes looking into her beautiful, topaz eyes. "Because I want you. No, I _need_ you, Bella."

"Of course I want more, Edward. You're all I want," she smiled up at me. I couldn't help but notice that she kept glancing at my jeans, which made me grin. "I need you, too… right now."

"All right."

I moved to stand on my knees, freeing my painful erection, which jutted out proudly before me. I was never ashamed of what she did to me. Why should I be? Bella made me so hard from just being near me.

I spread her thighs apart, watching a smile tug at her lips, mirroring mine, and I stood on my knees between her thighs. God, she was perfect in each and every way, and I wanted her to know that. I gripped her hips after pushing her dress up more, and I plunged forward, hearing a cry of pleasure leave her lips.

When I filled her completely with my hard arousal, I felt as if a surge of power rushed through my veins, reacting to how amazing she felt when she gripped me. I watched her luscious breasts bounce under the fabric of her dress and her bra and I grunted each time I slammed my hips forward.

Wave after wave, I slammed against her, then I knelt back up and pulled her in my lap, my lips finding hers, kissing her hard, while she controlled the pace, her hips meeting mine each time she moved up and down, taking me in deeper. Oh, she was so wonderful.

I gripped her wonderful bottom, helping her move harder and faster, knowing she loved it when I gripped her like this each time I pushed my throbbing length inside of her, over and over, repeating my thrusts, enjoying how good my little vixen could make me feel.

One, two, three orgasms washed over her in moments and I had to groan at the way she clutched at my shoulders when she came. With one last thrust of my hips, I couldn't help myself, and I came, filling her completely with my love. The way our bodies shook and twitched against one another, while we panted, my eyes never leaving hers when I leaned down to kiss her once again - this was ecstasy.

O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O

**LPOV**

I gulped as I saw the way that Nessie's uncle was looking at me. He scared the shit out of me, especially whenever he towered over me like I was doing something wrong. While I was standing next to Nessie, trying to stay calm while Emmett glowered at me, my mother was talking to Nessie's crazy aunt, Alice, and I wanted to panic and just run as if my life depended on it.

"Land-" Nessie growled as she looked over at her uncle and she stormed over to him, placing her hands on her hips after poking him in the chest. "Stop it!"

"What? I didn't do anything," Emmett said innocently with a wild smile hidden behind his eyes. "Tell me, my lovely niece, what exactly am I doing?"

"You need to stop giving Landon that look. It's the same one you gave him when we went walking in the woods a while back, and I told you then to stop, so knock it off or else!"

"Or else?" Emmett smirked as he looked at my tough looking girlfriend. "What you going to do?"

"I won't go hunting with you or tell you anymore stories about me growing up."

"Emmett Cullen!" Rosalie scolded as she pulled him down on the couch, shaking her head. "You do need to stop it because if she doesn't tell you, I won't find out. Stop scaring her boyfriend because I like him."

I blushed at Rosalie's words, especially when she smiled at me. I saw Nessie motion to me so I walked over closer to her. "Apologize, Uncle Emmett."

"What? Why would I do that?"

"Because it's what _I_ want. Now… do it," Rosalie grumbled, squeezing his thigh. "Or you know what will happen."

"You would really withdraw sex from me?" he growled low in his throat as he turned to look over at me with a shake of his head. "Sorry, dude. Although, you better not hurt my niece, not if you know what's good for you. Nothing, and I mean nothing, will stop me from hurting you if you do."

**TPOV**

I couldn't wipe the smile from my face as I watched Jacob with his pack. He seemed to get more gorgeous the more I watched him. And I had definitely been watching him. Kate thought that I was crazy for hanging with him but I couldn't stop myself. Bella had even offered me the empty bedroom that wasn't being used. If it got me to see Jacob, why the hell not would I not take that offer?

There were times when he would tell me things about himself, things that made me feel bad for him, like how his mother had died or the fact that he never wanted to be a werewolf. I emphasized with him. The two of us had a lot in common.

"Hey, Tanya," Jake said with a grin as he neared me, running a hand through his short hair, and he sat down on his knees before me.

"You look exhausted."

I never did like it when he went days without sleep but this was his job. I knew I couldn't go with him when he patrolled and those were the times when I missed him the most. In the end, I had a feeling that maybe Jacob Black was what I needed in my life. I hadn't had this much fun with a guy in a long time.

"I am. There's been some unfamiliar vampires around," he explained as he laid his head in my lap, letting out a yawn, and he lifted his face to look at me. "I mean, they haven't killed anyone, but they're fast."

"They're probably new vampires called newborns."

"Hm, maybe you should come with me. I just need to talk to Sam about it first to make sure how he wants it handled," he said, sliding his hand over my arm, giving it a squeeze. "Right now I just want to lay here."

I laughed softly. "Well, we could go to your place where I could make you a big lunch."

"Actually, food sounds just about right."

Of course he would choose food. I couldn't help but wonder who these new vampires were. I would have to tell the Cullens when Jacob went back on patrol.

**RIPOV**

I panted as I looked around my surroundings, scared as I gripped the bark tree when I slumped back against it after feeding off of a deer that had been eating. I never got excited eating anymore and it was getting harder and harder to not kill these measly humans. I wasn't a killer and I didn't want to be.

"Riley, what are you doing here?"

I lifted my head to see Edward with some pretty girl in a brown dress, who, too, was a vampire. "Edward, I'm going to lose my mind. I can't take the pain anymore. I need blood… human blood."


	19. So, there's a new treasure comin'

After Bella's eighteenth birthday party when Jasper tried to attack her, the Cullen family left her at her most weakest. Soon after they left, Bella found out that she was pregnant with Edward's child, and the only people that she could trust was Angela Weber and Ben Cheney. It's been about ten years. What happens when the Cullen family returns to Washington, finding out that?

Author's Note: Ooooh la-la. Look what I have for you guys. It's chapter eighteen for you guys and I hope you all like it. Things will be getting more exciting for this story. I usually don't write a chapter right after another but I couldn't help it. Just like you guys, I was too excited. Ha, anyways, here it is, and don't forget to review if you read.

So, there's a new treasure comin'.

_I panted as I looked around my surroundings, scared as I gripped the bark tree when I slumped back against it after feeding off of a deer that had been eating. I never got excited eating anymore and it was getting harder and harder to not kill these measly humans. I wasn't a killer and I didn't want to be._

_"Riley, what are you doing here?"_

_I lifted my head to see Edward with some pretty girl in a brown dress, who, too, was a vampire. "Edward, I'm going to lose my mind. I can't take the pain anymore. I need blood… human blood."_

**EPOV**

It had been weeks since we had welcomed Riley into our family. With Jasper's help, Riley would be fine in no time, but he was still not able to attend school. Esme had taken it upon herself to home school him since he was technically a dropout, and she didn't want him to fall behind from being on the run because of the bloodlust surging through his system. We had learned that before Victoria had been killed off, she had been the one to turn Riley.

We had found out that when Riley had had enough human blood in him, he had killed her. After all, the red head had taken his life right from under him, but he had also been scared at the same time.

Besides the whole Riley situation, Emmett was getting on Landon's case. I wanted to stop Emmett but I knew he was only looking out for Nessie, although he did seem to overly enjoy messing with the poor kid.

"So, how many languages do you know?" Renesmee asked with interest as she looked at Riley with a huge smile on her face.

"Six," Riley said with a shrug as he looked over at her and he bit his lip.

"You know… you should teach her sometime," Emmett said with an innocent smile on his face as he stood up on his feet. "I am sure you wouldn't mind, would you?"

Renesmee smiled at Riley and shook her head. "No, I like learning new things. You wouldn't mind, would you?"

Before Riley had a chance to answer, I watched Landon move so quickly that he was standing in front of Nessie before anyone realized it. He glared at Riley and Emmett.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Nothing, baby," Renesmee said soothingly as she stood up to kiss him, but Landon ducked his head to the side and her lips caught his neck instead. I could hear Emmett growl at that contact. "Did you know that Riley knows six languages? What were they again?"

"I know Spanish, French, Greek, Italian, German, and Portuguese. My mom taught my sister and me as we were growing up," Riley said as he looked at Landon, then he crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. "You know… girls like that type of _stuff_."

"Yeah, and girls also like guys who don't eat them!" Landon snapped, a growl erupting from his lips, and he glared at Emmett. "What the hell are you doing? You know how I feel about her!"

Emmett played the innocent card and I had to shake my head as I watched them from the kitchen doorway. I shook my head. Where was Bella when I needed her?

"I didn't do anything. Honestly, I don't know what you are even talking about, Landon," Emmett shrugged as he looked at Landon before looking back at Rose. "You believe me baby, don't you?"

"No, I don't, Emmett. You knew exactly what you were doing when you entered this conversation and I can't believe that you even did this… to Nessie. What the hell were you even thinking about?" Rosalie asked with a skeptical brow, her eyes shooting daggers at him.

"Rosie, I-"

"No, don't apologize to me, apologize to him!"

Emmett growled and I had to contain my laughter. Oh man, Emmett apologizing, this was so priceless!

"I don't want his sorry ass apology!" Landon growled as he pushed Emmett back down on the couch, making him sit down, and he glared down at him. "I may be young, but I'm not scared of you! You may be big and burly but I don't give a fuck about that. I'm more man than you'll ever be!"

"Landon-"

Before Nessie had a chance to stop him, Landon was gone, and she glared at Emmett. "This is all your fault!"

"Wait, what? I was just trying to make him man up and not be such a wuss, Ness."

"No!" Renesmee growled as she glared at Emmett, crossing her arms over her chest, tears stinging her eyes. "I want you to fix this. He's been through hell already. He does NOT need this. I'm not kidding!"

Before I knew what happened, Nessie came running into my arms, her little arms wrapping around my waist. "Oh, Daddy!"

"I know, princess. I will make sure that your mother deals with Emmett," I said with a glare in Emmett's direction, watching his face get even paler (if that was possible) at the mention of Bella's name.

**BPOV**

I watched Alice's face still as she tossed me a dress and I raised an eyebrow. This was the first time that Alice and I were doing something without any guys. Well, Jasper was tagging along since he was carrying our bags, but he loved being around us, and didn't grouse about our shopping. It was nice. The last time it was just the three of us was when we were on the run from James.

"Alice, are you all right?"

"Um… promise me you won't beat Emmett to a pulp?" she pleaded, letting a sigh leave her lips. "Emmett… he kind of verbally attacked Landon."

"Oh no," I breathed as I looked at Alice and Jasper. "Emmett shouldn't have done that. How's my baby?"

"Upset. From the looks of things, Edward's got her," Alice said with a nod as she walked to the cash register. "I think he's a wonderful father, if you ask me. Do you need to go home now?"

"No," I breathed as I remembered the reason I wanted to go out in the first place. "I need to go to the pharmacy."

"Why? Vampires don't get sick," Jasper said, chuckling and shaking his head. "What could you possibly want from _that _place, anyway, Bella?"

I laughed at Jasper's words before I became serious. I was worried about something, and it definitely was not a joking matter. And the more I thought about it, the more nervous I became. "Um… a pregnancy test?"

The bags from Jasper's hands fell and he looked at me like I had two heads. "Bella, you can't get pregnant."

"That's what I thought too. Yet, Renesmee exists, and now I'm feeling the same way I did before, especially with my cravings."

"Does Edward know?" Alice asked quietly as she looked at me.

"No… for all I know, I could be hallucinating this pregnancy. However, before we go home, I want some cheesecake."

"Wait, human food?" Jasper squeaked as he bent down to gather the bags that fell from his fingers. "Oh, no, Bella."

I remembered when I first realized that I could be pregnant.

_"Mom, what are you doing?"_

_I was sitting in my room with a piece of cheesecake in my hands. I was eating around a strawberry that was sitting in the center. I hadn't been feeling like my normal self and the smell of blood was making me nauseous for some reason. I couldn't really explain it, either._

_"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to eat your cheesecake. I'll get you some more later."_

_"Oh, I don't care, but why are you eating… um, human food? There are no humans around, you know?"_

_"Oh," I laughed nervously as I licked the tasty cream from my lips and I looked at my daughter. "I just… wanted to see if I could taste anything, that's all."_

_"Hm, all right."_

What was I going to do?

**LEPOV**

I was still running from Sam even though he was so determined that we were each other's mate. I still didn't think so. If his imprint on Emily broke because of my imprinting, well, that just didn't make any sense. I just didn't believe that Sam and I were meant to be. I had been told that I would never imprint or even have children. Was it even possible for me to have children since I had imprinted?

"Leah?"

I turned my head and I saw that it was that kid vampire. His face looked stricken with tears and I felt awful. I didn't know why, either, because I was suppose to hate vampires even if they were the Cullens. Although, he wasn't related to the Cullen leeches in any way.

"You're Landon, right?"

"Yeah – I didn't mean to bother you," he shrugged as he looked over to me with a sigh. "I just needed some fresh air. If you want to be by yourself, I'll –"

I shook my head because it seemed like he could use a friend right now. I just wasn't sure what could be wrong, but I knew I couldn't just brush him off.

"No, you can stay here, and you look like you could use someone to talk to. So, tell me… what's the matter, Landon?"

**EMPOV**

I stood far away from Landon as he approached that smelly, female wolf. Rosalie had come with me because she knew I was never good at this sort of thing. I really hadn't meant to hurt the kid, but from his shy and quiet demeanor, I wasn't sure what to do. I was just trying to get him to open up more and be more assertive. Yet, I only backed myself into a corner. And then, I heard words I never thought I'd ever hear, especially from the kid's mouth.

"I… I still have nightmares about it. My mother had a really bad pregnancy," he sighed as he blinked the tears away from his eyes. "I love my mother more than anything in the entire world but I almost killed her, Leah. God… she didn't wake up for a week after her transformation. For the longest time, I had nightmares, seeing myself tearing through her stomach so I could get out. Because of my violent birth, I caused my mother a lot of internal injuries."

"Oh, my word," Leah gasped, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Everyone expects me to be this strong man, especially around Nessie. But I feel so useless," Landon said, shaking his head while a frown appeared on his face. "I don't even know why I am telling you all of this. You don't even like vampires at all."

"No, she doesn't, but she has a good heart," Sam said, approaching them, smiling at Leah, who returned the glance with a glare.

I saw Landon smile at the two of them. It was so weird to see him react like that. It was like he felt so comfortable with them, especially the one who was well known for her angry temperament.

"Hey, Landon," I sighed, walking forward, taking another deep breath as I looked at him.

Landon growled when his eyes met mine as Rosalie stood back. "What the fuck do you want? Are you here to tell me what a disappointment I am to you and the rest of your damn family? I know I am not related to any of you but-"

"Landon, you'll always be family," Rosalie said with a smile on her face as she stepped forward. "I think I should be the one to explain what my stupid husband was trying to do."

I gave my wife a smile that showed her exactly how grateful I really was.

"None of us have seen the wild vampire in you until… well, a hour ago, Landon. All Emmett wanted to know was that if something were to put Renesmee in danger, you would be able to protect her," Rosalie said with a smile as she stepped forward, placing a hand on Landon's shoulders. "Emmett's not good at using his words unless he is making a joke, but we all love him for that."

Landon looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "You sure are something else, but you still had no right to do what you did. For all you know, Riley could be hurting Nessie at this very moment…"

"He's not," Rosalie said as she looked at him and she pulled her hand back. "Edward wouldn't let anyone close to his daughter if she were in possible danger."

"I guess so," Landon mumbled under his breath, looking down at the ground before he looked at Sam and Leah. "I really appreciate you two listening."

Leah shrugged her shoulders and took off, while Sam followed close behind her, a smile tugging at the corners of his face.

"Landon, we heard what happened to you, but I think there's more you're not telling us," Rosalie said with a shake of her head.

"Yeah, there is, but I don't really like to talk about it."

Why did I feel like that was a lie?

"Landon, you can talk to us about anything. If you're scared we'll tell your mother, we won't say a word, if that's what you want," I told him as I watched him sit down on the tree bark. I went over and sat down next to him. "I know what it's like to not have anyone to talk to."

"Well, there was this vampire. I was about four years old but I looked to be around eight years old. Nessie and I were in the backyard, and we were testing each other to see if we could figure out who was smarter," he grumbled as he shook his head. "Of course, she won. I don't know how she got so smart. We read the same books."

I laughed a little bit, trying to lighten up the mood. "Yeah, she is really smart. I blame Edward and Bella for that."

"But that day I met the Volturi," he trembled as he looked at me. "Well, I met Aro, Jane, and Alec. They were so intimidating with those red eyes of theirs, I really thought that they were going to kill me."

I then fully understood why he was the way he was. He didn't even need to finish telling us about his experience. "Enough said, Landon. We've met the Volturi plenty of times. However, despite how the Volturi affected you, you're gonna have to get over it. I think I should teach you a thing or two about girls…"

**SPOV**

As I watched Leah walking in front of me, I grinned, shaking my head at her stubborn refusal to acknowledge this imprint. God, it was no wonder why we were a match. Leah was my imprint and I was hers. I really enjoyed the idea of the two of us being together, especially after the horrible breakup we had gone through a few years back. Even though she was trying to ignore this reality, I knew she still loved me.

And I still loved Leah no matter what.

"Sam, why are you following me?" she asked with a groan when she came to a halt.

"Because I enjoy watching you, especially when you bend over," I teased her, receiving a glare and scowl in return which made me laugh.

"Oh, now you're sounding like Embry," Leah exclaimed, shaking her head as she looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "What do you want, Sam?"

"I want to take you out to dinner."

Leah crossed her arms over her chest and she glared at me. "Fine… where to?"

"That new restaurant - I think it's called Bartinelli's. Is that all right with you?"

Leah, just like any of the wolves, could never deny food, and I smiled when she simply nodded her head. Oh yeah, this dinner with Leah would just be one of many firsts. I would make sure that she would want this, that she would want _us._

**NPOV**

Figuring that Landon was in good hands with Rose and Emmett, I decided to see if one of my good human friends wanted to hang out. I smiled when my friend from school, Amethyst, walked through the front door, after my father let her in. We had gotten to really know each other when we had teamed up together to work on an Art Class project a few days after I enrolled at the school. When I had first met her, I had learned two things about her. The first thing was people treated her differently, and not very nicely, because of her eyes. One eye was blue and the other was green. Both eyes had a tint of purple inside of them. The other thing was that she had a nice personality that my whole family loved.

I just hoped that Riley wouldn't want to taste her because she was… a human and he was still trying to contain his lust for human blood. With Carlisle and Jasper's help, I had high hopes for him.

"I can't believe him!" Amethyst spat as she shook her head in total disgust. "That bastard said he was 'intrigued' with me, but he just used me to get close to my sister!"

"Guys can be jerks, Ammie," I said with a shake of my head as I looked at her. "Guys shouldn't be afraid of you because of your eyes. They don't know what they're missing."

Amethyst calmed down, then smiled as she nodded. "I am really glad that you moved here. I haven't had many friends."

I scoffed as I shook my head. "Oh, hush it. Anyways, do you want me to get something for us to eat?"

Amethyst nodded her head and I walked into the kitchen.

**RIPOV**

Oh. My. God. I had never seen anyone as exquisite as her. Her blood was so tempting but I fought to ignore it, trying to be better than the bitch that had changed me, the one who was nothing but pure evil. When Renesmee brought her into the kitchen, I watched her from my seat on the living room couch. Then, her eyes met mine, and I was so grateful that I was wearing those brown contact lenses so that nothing of my red eyes could show. I knew I would have to change them sooner or later, but for now they did the trick. As I looked at her, I noticed that her eyes were uniquely beautiful, and I gulped.

Her blond curls spiraled down her back and her skin looked so creamy and soft. I wished that I could touch her. She was so very feminine, and no one else could hold a candle to her beauty.

"Oh, hello, I didn't see you!" Amethyst blushed, her cheeks turning pink at the sight of me on the couch, and she raised an eyebrow.

I stood up, knowing that Renesmee was close by, but I was hoping that she wouldn't over-react and block me. I held my hand out to the beautiful girl in front of me. "I'm Riley."

As she placed her hand in mine, she smiled at me. "I'm Amethyst," she said quietly, looking down at the ground a little shyly.

Oh, yes, she was just so adorable, and I was already smitten with her. How was it even possible that this girl could make me feel… so alive?

As I pulled my hand back from hers, Nessie came out with human foods on a tray, and she raised an eyebrow at me. I just gave her a smile. Then, the front door opened and Landon, Rose, and Emmett walked in, staring at me. I backed away from Amethyst since they were so scared I would hurt her.

"I have to go," I mumbled as I shook my head in total disgust at the way they were looking at me, and I realized that I needed to hunt so I could get over the blood urge I felt from being close to her.

"Do you have to?"

I turned to look at Amethyst, and smiled apologetically at her. Nessie grinned and came over to us, blowing a kiss at Landon as she passed him.

"No, don't go anywhere, Riley. Why don't you join us? We were just going to go upstairs and watch a movie," Nessie said as Landon slid behind her, placing his hand on my shoulder. "It'll be fun."

"Um… I don't know. I really should go."

"Thirty minutes, Riley, or I'll hunt your ass down," Nessie said with a smirk on her face.

"Babe, we'll be back in a bit," Landon said as he stole a kiss from her. Then he then gave me a push towards the front door where Rosalie and Emmett had disappeared through. As soon as the door was closed, he turned to me with a knowing smirk on his face. "You like her, don't you?"


	20. And she's what takes your breath away

After Bella's eighteenth birthday party when Jasper tried to attack her, the Cullen family left her at her most weakest. Soon after they left, Bella found out that she was pregnant with Edward's child, and the only people that she could trust was Angela Weber and Ben Cheney. It's been about ten years. What happens when the Cullen family returns to Washington, finding out that?

Author's Note: Wow, chapter nineteen! I am on the roll with these chapters but I hope that you guys enjoy what I have come up with. Remember, if you read, don't forget to leave some feedback. Oh yeah, I have a new story up if anyone is looking for any human stories. It involves Bella having twins. It's called Breaking Impulse. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!

And she's what takes your breath away.

_"Do you have to?"_

_I turned to look at Amethyst, and smiled apologetically at her. Nessie grinned and came over to us, blowing a kiss at Landon as she passed him._

_"No, don't go anywhere, Riley. Why don't you join us? We were just going to go upstairs and watch a movie," Nessie said as Landon slid behind her, placing his hand on my shoulder. "It'll be fun."_

_"Um… I don't know. I really should go."_

_"Thirty minutes, Riley, or I'll hunt your ass down," Nessie said with a smirk on her face._

_"Babe, we'll be back in a bit," Landon said as he stole a kiss from her. Then he then gave me a push towards the front door where Rosalie and Emmett had disappeared through. As soon as the door was closed, he turned to me with a knowing smirk on his face. "You like her, don't you?" _

**SPOV**

Taking Leah to Bartinelli's was a really great idea because the way she dressed up for our date took my breath away right now. We were in a private booth and Leah was wearing this deep red dress that accentuated her feminine curves. Sure, she was beautiful, but seeing her this dressed up? It was taking everything in me to not just jump my imprintee, especially with it being Leah – my Lee-lee.

"I still can't believe how amazing you look," I said softly as I looked at her over my menu and I swore I saw her blushing at my words.

"Oh, shut it," Leah grumbled under her breath, shaking her head as she shut her menu. "I cannot believe that I am here with you. You're only going to break my heart again…"

My face became somber and serious as I grabbed her hand gently into my own hand. "I promise you that I won't break your heart again. You know what the imprint does."

When Leah looked at me, she offered me a small smile, and she nodded. "I know, Sam. I'm sorry. I guess I am just a little nervous. It's our future."

I gave her hand a squeeze. "I know, Lee-Lee. I won't pressure you into anything. You're my perfect woman and I'll wait for you until you're ready."

"Oh, Sam," she breathed as she looked at me, tears shining inside of her eyes, and I kissed the knuckles of her hand that I was holding.

**BPOV**

"What am I going to do? How is this even possible?" I frowned as I looked at myself in the mirror after the pregnancy tests showed "error", which I figured was because I was a vampire. I had expected it to show one or two lines, the normal symbols for stating negative or positive. But all it showed was "error", which I guess was par for the course, seeing I was a vampire and nothing inside me was normal.

The more I looked at myself, the more freaked out I got. I could understand why Jasper and Alice were giving me confused glances. We were in their room at the Cullen house. It was the closest house to the pharmacy, and I just didn't want to delay finding out what was going on with me. Alice sent me a sympathetic look, and Jasper finally broke the silence by suggesting that I life my shirt to check it out visually. I shook my head at what I saw.

My hips were a little wider, and as I touched my stomach, it seemed so much harder than usual, and my eyes lit up as I bit my lip.

"Do you think Edward will want it?" I asked them, looking at them from the mirror, then I looked down, shaking my head as I felt my hormonal instincts kicking in.

Jasper chuckled. "Bella, he's going to be there for you every step of the way. It is going to be entertaining to see Edward freaking over your hormones and cravings."

"I "crave" sex too, you know," I grinned, watching Jasper and Alice's face contort with disgust. "Well, not now… but yeah, I am a pregnant vampire."

"Bella, please do not talk about your sex life with my brother," Alice begged as she moved to stand next to me. "And you have bigger problems. If you're pregnant, you can't attend school."

"Well, duh," I said with a roll of my eyes as I shook my head. "I don't want this pregnancy to go as fast as Renesmee's went."

"And how long was that for?"

"A month, Jasper."

"A month?" Jasper and Alice exclaimed at the same time.

I laughed at their expressions and I nodded. "Yeah, she grew exceptionally fast. I just have a feeling that this pregnancy will be better. With Carlisle and Edward around, I know I'll be in really good hands."

With Carlisle being a doctor and Edward having gone to medical school multiple times, I knew that I could turn to them if things got really bad during this pregnancy. Although, I was being optimistic about the whole thing.

"Are you scared?" Alice asked.

"No, she's really excited," Jasper said with a chuckle when I glared at him. "What? You are! I can feel every emotion, _Isabella_."

I shook my head because he knew I hated that. He was annoying the hell out of me and it was weird. Jasper was usually quiet, but then again, I wasn't my usual "human" self. I was a pregnant vampire and Jasper was just trying to cheer me up. I had to admit that I was pretty grateful.

"Can you two please keep the thoughts of me being pregnant out of your heads if you see Edward? I want to tell him myself," I told them as I moved towards the window and I bit my lip as I stared out at the night sky. "God, I don't even know what Renesmee's going to say or even do."

"She' not a selfish girl, Bella, and you should definitely know that. I can see her totally helping you out just like she does for Rose… oh my god!"

"What, what is it, Al?" Jasper asked as he came forward, placing a hand on Alice's back when she stood there, obviously 'seeing' something.

"It's Rose," Alice said with the biggest smile on her face. "You guys… I don't know how this is even possible but I saw her… round and pregnant. She was so beautiful."

My eyes widened. "Oh my God… how is this even possible? I mean, this is good, but we should talk to Carlisle to see what precautions we need to take to make sure everything is really okay."

Jasper nodded his head. "I agree. Bella, why don't you go find Edward, and I am going to talk to Carlisle about what's going on."

I nodded my head and I kissed them both on the cheek before leaving. I was really nervous as I finally walked out the front door. I needed to see Edward. Our lives were changing. As excited as I was, I was also worried, and I instantly felt Jasper calming me down since I was just outside the house. I looked at their window and I mouthed a thank you to him.

_Go find Edward, Bella. Your life depends on him._

I nodded at my thoughts and I got into my car and took off towards my house.

**RPOV**

I was scared shitless. When Riley and Landon left to go hunting, I had instantly felt sick to my stomach and I staggered into the bathroom where I ended up puking. It felt like my insides were being torn apart. Emmett held my hair back as I let everything come out into the toilet. I swore I could feel tears in my eyes and it was so strange.

"Rosie, I'm worried. Are you sure you don't want me to get Carlisle?" Emmett asked carefully as he looked at me and he kissed my cheek after he cleaned my mouth with the wet wash cloth. "You know I hate seeing you sick, especially… like this, my angel."

I cupped his face and I nodded my head. "Yes. I am sure it's nothing, Emmett."

As I stood up on my feet, I looked into the mirror, and I frowned. There was something different about me but I just could not figure it out.

"Emmett, is there something different about me?"

As he looked at me, he smiled at me, and he shook his head. "If this is your way of making me tell you how beautiful you are, then –"

I gave my husband a stern look, my face very serious. "No, Emmett. There's something different about me but I can't figure it out."

"Well, you are more beautiful, but you're right. I am not sure what it is but I am sure that it's nothing."

"Maybe you're right, baby."

**NPOV**

I looked at Amethyst, who was smiling from ear to ear, and I laughed softly. She jumped at the sound and I smirked at the way she looked right now. Her cheeks were pink and rosy and I shook my head at her looking out the window once again from my bedroom.

"Wow, you are really attracted to my cousin, aren't you?"

"He's your cousin? So… he's not in town for long?" Amethyst frowned. "When does he leave?"

"Honey, he's living with us. He lost everything he had."

"Oh, that's so sad. But he's really quite lucky, having you all to help him.."

I laughed again as I looked at Amethyst. "I've never seen you like this, Amethyst."

"He's different," she mumbled as she looked at me, her cheeks flushed, and she sighed. "He doesn't look at me like I am a freak, Nessie. I am not… used to that. Can you blame me? I mean, he's very sexy. He's got that bad boy image going on, too."

"Just be careful, Ams. I care about you," I said with a smile as I watched my bedroom door open, and I looked up to see Landon and Riley. "Hey, you two… we were just talking about you."

I saw that Landon's eyes were a deep golden hue just like mine and Riley's were brown thanks to the contacts he was wearing. He looked well fed and I was glad that he was here, especially since my good, human friend was insanely attracted to Riley Biers. Riley was so nice but we all had to watch him since it was extremely hard for him to be around humans. His control was good, but not yet perfect. I wouldn't want anything to happen to Amethyst since she was really kind to me.

"Oh, you're back!" Amethyst smiled brightly as she looked at Riley, who looked down, hiding from her the smile that was tugging at his lips.

I smirked over at Landon and he nodded his head. It was so obvious that these two had it bad for each other. Would Riley act on these feelings, though? That's what had me worried.

"So, I was talking to Landon," Riley began as he fidgeted with his sleeve when he looked at Amethyst, who was looking right back at him. "I just started school here but…"

"Did you need a tour or something?" she asked with a twinkle in her eyes. "I wouldn't mind giving you one."

Riley chuckled softly as Landon moved behind me on the bed, sliding his arms around my waist as I pressed 'play' on the movie.

"I hear that there's a winter formal coming up this weekend."

"Oh, yes, there is. Everyone's going but I don't think I want to go," she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Why don't you want to go?" he frowned. "I was kind of hoping I… well, we could go together?"

"The students aren't really nice to me… because of my eyes."

Riley scoffed. "That's fucking stupid!"

Amethyst jumped back.

Riley lowered his gaze. "I'm sorry. I… I don't know what came over at me, but you should let me take you."

"Ams, that's a good idea. Everyone's been hitting on Riley and well…"

"No, Nessie, I am not going to use him to get a good status in school. I'm not like that."

Riley smiled as he sat down next to her as I paused the movie. "Please, Amethyst."

"You really won't stop asking me until I say yes, will you?"

Riley grinned. "Nope, so what do you say?"

**JASPOV**

I was still in shock that Bella was pregnant. I didn't even want to think what Rosalie would even do when she heard the news about Bella being pregnant because Rose had wanted a child for so long and she would be so jealous. I had to admit that I wanted Alice to have a child of our own, too. I would really love the sight of my pixie wife round with a child. I smiled a little at the thought of having a baby to claim as our very own.

Carlisle and I had been working on things together. Our latest experiment was a touchless computer screen that would be able to do x-rays. I thought that it was really cool. We had done a trial on Esme and Angela. Things looked really good. Well, not for Esme and Angela since their bodies would never be able to carry another child ever again.

"Jasper?"

I looked at the doorway at my wife, who handed me the pack of the animal blood since I didn't feel like going anywhere. If Edward would be hunting, I wasn't sure if I would be able to hold my thoughts back. Things were just about to get weird for everyone, especially for Bella. She was a vampire, carrying a vampire baby.

"Do you think Bella will be okay?" she asked as she settled her small body into my lap, leaning her head on my shoulder after I set the pack to the side.

"I like to think that she will be all right, Alice."

"Are you sure, though?"

I sighed as I shook my head. "No, not really, but I have hope for Bella. Did you see how nervous, yet happy, she looked when she was looking in the mirror?"

"She's going to be so beautiful pregnant, Jazz. I saw her and Edward. It was so beautiful," she sighed out of happiness as she looked over at me. "I am kind of jealous of Bella, you know?"

I sighed deeply. If there was anything in the world I could do to make my sweet, adorable pixie happy and pregnant, I would definitely do it.

"I know, Alice. I wish there was a way and maybe there is, but... We probably just don't know what it is now."

"Maybe, Jazz."

I leaned in and kissed her softly before I tore the bag open with my teeth, beginning to savor each and every drop of the deer blood. I remembered when there was a time when all I drank was human blood. I just knew that I didn't want to be a cold blooded monster like I used to be when I was first turned into a vampire by Maria.

**EPOV**

I didn't know what it was but I felt like something was different. I could not really explain it. Bella wasn't home but I was sure that when I saw her, things would be okay. I was smitten with her, and her body was so much more beautiful as a vampire. She wasn't so fragile and I loved it. Bella was so insatiable, making me want her every time I saw her. She was so beautiful and I knew that she wanted me.

Sure, she hadn't admitted it to me yet, but I wasn't stupid. I heard Rose's and Angela's thoughts earlier when I came back to the house after making love to my blossom. It was so strange how much she needed me but who was I to complain? We had been missing each other for years and I wasn't about to stop unless she wanted to, either.

"Dad, we'll be back later."

I looked at Nessie and Landon before my gaze went to Riley and that human girl named Amethyst. She seemed to like Riley and vice versa. Hm… that reminded me of the times with Bella as a human.

"Where are you headed off to?"

Nessie smiled. "We're going to go to that new diner down the street."

I nodded my head with a smile as I gave both the boys a look which they responded to with sheepish smiles. Before I knew it, Nessie kissed my cheek, and was already out the door with the three of them tagging along with her.

I was so grateful that my relationship was good with my daughter but I was still out of the loop when it came to Landon and her. I definitely didn't want her mad because of what Emmett had done. Then again, Emmett had been stupid, although he learned a whole lot more about Landon than he ever expected.

My ears perked up when I smelled that strawberry scent that I knew so well. She smelled so divine and I wanted to tell her just how beautiful I thought she was. Here I was, alone in the house, waiting for Bella to open that door, and I was a nervous wreck right about now.

What took me by surprise was when I saw her face. I took a step forward, my curiosity getting the best of me, and I saw her eyes. They were filled with tears and she had tearstains upon her beautiful cheeks. Vampires didn't cry, though, right?

"Bell…a?"

I took a step backwards when she pushed her shirt up, revealing that belly bump, which was the most beautiful sight ever. We were alone in the quiet house, but I heard the most beautiful and harmonious sound ever, coming out of nowhere. I could see the look on Bella's face and it was filled with fear. She suddenly dropped to her knees and placed her head in her hands.

"Edward, I'm sorry…"

I was confused. Wait! What?

I moved forward, kneeling down right in front of her, taking her hands away from her face. "Why are you sorry?"

"Edward, I'm pregnant… with your baby."

"I kind of figured that, Bella. Everything's going to be all right."

"But how do you know?"

"I don't know but I have such faith in you. You delivered Renesmee as a human. You're a vampire. Do you have any idea what kind of power you hold there? Besides, you have everyone here to help you, including me, Bella. I am going to be there for you every step of the way."

Bella bit her lip as she looked at me when I wiped those tears away from her face. "Thank you, Edward."

"Bella, you obviously can't go back to school."

As she nodded her head at me, she pressed her face into the middle of my chest, and I let her cry. She needed to let it out and I couldn't believe it. I was getting a second chance to show Bella what kind of man I could be. What was important was maybe this was my chance of showing her what kind of father I could be.


	21. You are filled with such treasure

After Bella's eighteenth birthday party when Jasper tried to attack her, the Cullen family left her at her most weakest. Soon after they left, Bella found out that she was pregnant with Edward's child, and the only people that she could trust was Angela Weber and Ben Cheney. It's been about ten years. What happens when the Cullen family returns to Washington, finding out that?

Author's Note: Wow, chapter nineteen! I am on the roll with these chapters but I hope that you guys enjoy what I have come up with. Remember, if you read, don't forget to leave some feedback. Oh yeah, I have a new story up if anyone is looking for any human stories. It involves Bella having twins. It's called Breaking Impulse. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!

One more thing...I want to say "thanks" to annah for her input on this chapter.

You are filled with such treasure.

_"I don't know but I have such faith in you. You delivered Renesmee as a human. You're a vampire. Do you have any idea what kind of power you hold there? Besides, you have everyone here to help you, including me, Bella. I am going to be there for you every step of the way."_

_Bella bit her lip as she looked at me when I wiped those tears away from her face. "Thank you, Edward."_

_"Bella, you obviously can't go back to school."_

_As she nodded her head at me, she pressed her face into the middle of my chest, and I let her cry. She needed to let it out and I couldn't believe it. I was getting a second chance to show Bella what kind of man I could be. What was important was maybe this was my chance of showing her what kind of father I could be._

**EPOV**

It had been about an hour since Bella told me about her pregnancy, and I was still in shock. Something of this magnitude was just so hard to absorb. I had told Renesmee to stay at her grandparents' for a bit because I didn't know how she would react when she found out Bella and I had been intimate, and that I had gotten her mother pregnant - again. Yeah, things were a bit messy. But Bella's news wasn't the only thing that had shocked me. No, her news wasn't what worried me to the point that made my knees weak.

It was Rose.

After Bella and I had been enjoying the fact that she was going to have a baby, which would give me a second chance at making our relationship work, Emmett ran up the stairs, and he frightened both Bella and myself.

"Edward, call Carlisle. I left my phone…"

"Emmett, what's wrong?"

"No questions… just call him and tell him to bring his medical bag, too."

Before I had a chance to ask, Emmett left us again by running back downstairs.

"Edward, what's going on?"

"Bella, I don't know," I said as I pulled out my phone, dialing Carlisle's number.

* * *

**EMPOV**

I frowned as I watched Carlisle checking over Rosalie. I was sitting on the bed, next to her, gripping her hand tightly. She was lying back on the bed, her head and back supported by as many pillows as I could find, yet she still looked uncomfortable. I was worried and so confused. Everything had been fine. Even her throwing up hadn't phased me. Hell, that was a lie, but I pretended I was okay. I should have called Carlisle right then but I was so stupid. When I noticed the belly bump protruding from her shirt, I immediately told Edward to call Carlisle.

"Well, well, isn't this something?"

"What… what is it?" I panicked as I looked down at my wife, still holding her hand tightly, before letting my eyes drift back to Carlisle.

"It seems to me that Rosalie's pregnant," Carlisle noted as he looked at Rosalie before looking back at me. Rose just lay there, with a confused little smile on her face. "Rose, it's going to be okay. I want to run some tests on you the next few hours, okay? We're going to make you feel better, all right?"

"O-Okay," Rosalie replied weakly and she turned to me. "A baby, Emmett… our baby."

I could see the happiness shining inside of her eyes right before she closed them, and I was happy with her, but I was also very worried. I didn't want her in any pain because she was pregnant with our baby. I couldn't help but wonder what would happen during the duration of her pregnancy. I was usually the strong one but I felt so weak… weak as fuck right now.

"Carlisle, just… make sure she's okay. I can't lose her," I said with a frown as I looked over at him.

"I know, Emmett. Jasper and I have been working on a project together. Basically, it'll allow us to x-ray a vampire or anything immortal like a werewolf such as Jacob and Leah. Jasper's on his way bringing it over. I promise you that she's going to be okay."

"Are you sure?"

When he said nothing, I frowned, and I watched Rosalie open her eyes.

"Rose, I want to take a few fluid samples," Carlisle began as he looked at Rosalie. "We both know a needle won't do anything. I'm going to have to bite you so that –"

"You have to bite her?" I gasped.

"Emmett," Carlisle scolded. "I need to have some fluid to test, and hopefully her venom will give me some clues. If she were still human, I would be taking a blood sample, but she's not, so this is the next best thing. I'm sorry, this is new to me, too, and this is the only way I know how to take care of her."

I frowned like a stubborn child. "Let me do it if you're going to do it."

"All right," Carlisle said as he got out the supplies he would need to take Rosalie's 'blood'.

* * *

**BPOV**

It had been a few hours since Carlisle had done tests on both Rose and me. I was in shock because we were the only ones that had gotten pregnant. I was so happy for Emmett and Rosalie, though. I really was. With me already having been pregnant, I could help out with the pregnancies. Rosalie and I were lying down on the elongated couch. I was laying on one end and she was laying against the other. She looked much better.

"Bella, I'm so scared right now. Being pregnant..."

"Rose, it will be OK. I can't say it will be pain-free, but I can assure you that the pain will be worth the end result."

"I'm not worried about the pain, Bella," Rose whispered. "I'm scared because I'm so happy right now. But what if this is all some kind of sick joke? What if something happens to the baby? What if I can't carry the baby to term?" Rose's frame shook from her soft sobs.

"Why are you so worried?" I asked.

"Because this isn't the first time this has happened to me. When I had been raped by my fiancé as a human and his friends, one of them had impregnated me. Carlisle realized this as he was turning me, from the nutrients in my blood. He was able to save me but the baby never made it, Bella. It wasn't like I had had time to process it all, but I think that's what made my revenge so intense. I was so angry that not only had those awful men violated my body, but they gave me the one thing I really wanted, then took it back right away. Since it ended right then, I made Carlisle promise never to mention it again. It's something I don't like to talk about to anyone – not even Emmett." Rose turned her face from me, like she was ashamed.

I nodded my head. "I'm really sorry, Rose. I… I had no idea. I am surprised Emmett doesn't know any of this - you two are so close - and I am so sorry you've had to have this always in the back of your mind, and not let us help you."

"Bella, it's all right," she said with a small smile on her face. "I hate to say this, but if that baby had survived, I do not even want to imagine what kind of person I would have been like. Royce had destroyed me that night when he and his friends beat and raped me."

I blinked back the tears, my emotions getting the better of me. "I am just glad that we're pregnant together, now. I get to help you through this tough time."

I felt bad for all the bad things that had happened to Rosalie in the past, but I was so excited that she was now going to get something that she'd wanted for so long. I loved seeing the bright smile on her face when she thought about the baby. Seriously, this was so unbelievable - vampires getting pregnant! Carlisle had his theories, and they did make sense. Carlisle theorized that when we got changed, some of our unfertilized eggs were still in our bodies, and even though we "died" going through our transformation, somehow our eggs stayed unaffected, although lying dormant. Something in the blood we drank must have interacted with whatever was holding the eggs, and it released them to be fertilized. Carlisle said he had never heard of anything like this, but his new x-ray machine seemed to bear this out. He was keeping a journal of notes, and he hoped to consult with other vampires who might be able to make sense of it all. But who cared how it happened - it did happen, and it was a miracle. Unbelievably cliché, but what other reason could there be? For me, I didn't care what the reason was. Everything about my life had been an anomaly. First, Edward can't hear my thoughts, and now, my eggs never changed during my transformation… wasn't that something?

"I am really glad that we are going through this together," Rosalie said with a smile as she looked at me. "How's Edward taking the news of you being pregnant with his child?"

"I thought he was going to be freaking out, to be honest, but, no. Edward's so excited. Every time he looks at me or even touches my belly, he has this big goofy grin on his face," I said with a laugh as I simply shook my head. "It really soothes me and makes me more relaxed."

"I wish Emmett was like that but… he's so worried," Rosalie said with a frown as she looked down to the bump, tears filling her eyes. "I don't think he wants this baby, Bella. What if I'm not pretty enough for him now that I am pregnant with his child?"

"Are you kidding? You're a knockout being pregnant. I wish I could look as good as you."

"You do," she said with a sheepish smile on her face. "I just want everything to go all right. I don't want anything bad to happen to Emmett, this baby, or me."

* * *

**EPOV**

A few days had passed since I had found out about Bella's and Rose's pregnancies. Everyone knew they were pregnant except Landon, Renesmee, and Riley, and it was now time to tell them. Well, Jake, Sam, and the rest of the wolves didn't know about it, either, but that was for another time. Renesmee deserved to know what was going on , and so did Landon, since he also had been with Bella all this time.

"How do you think she'll handle being a big sister?"

"I… I don't know but I don't want her to hate me, Edward," Bella sighed as she laid on her side, her shirt riding up to reveal the baby bump.

I groaned at the sight of that beautiful bump, along with the glow that was written across her features. "Bella, you are so beautiful."

When I saw her cheeks flush, I was ecstatic. I guess that was one more strange and wonderful thing that happened because of this miracle pregnancy. I would have to ask Carlisle more about that.

"I've missed those blushing cheeks," I said with a grin as I moved over to her, kneeling on my knees on the floor in front of her, and I cupped her face as she wiggled to pull her shirt down. "You're more radiant than ever."

"You're such a flirt. You're trying to be inside of me again," Bella teased.

"Maybe," I joked backed with a wiggle of my eyebrows.

"Ew, that's something I don't need to hear," Renesmee groaned as she walked into the bedroom and she shook her head in complete disgust. "You aren't going to have sex right now, are you? Oh, please tell me I didn't walk in when my parents were about to get it on. I'm so traumatized and… and… oh… ew…!"

My eyes were wide as saucers, while Bella was giggling. Was that supposed to be funny?

"Nessie, sweetheart, we were not about to have sex," Bella said with a smile on her face. "But we do need to talk to you about something."

"You need to stop jumping to conclusions, babe. One of these days it's going to get you into a shit load of trouble," Landon said with a shake of his head and he frowned when I gave him a look for his language. "Should I leave?"

"No, I want you here. Can you two sit down?"

When they sat down, I could see how nervous the two of them looked.

_Oh God, are they going to give us the sex talk? This is so embarrassing… I'm going to die out of mortification!_

_Damnit, Nessie's Dad is creeping me out by looking at me. I haven't even thought about having sex with her. We just started dating…_

I laughed out loud at their thoughts. I knew I shouldn't eavesdrop but it was hilarious.

"You two worry too much for teenagers," I said with a shake of my head as I helped Bella sit up, the sheet sliding over her belly. "We are not going to give you the sex talk… although, that would be a good idea."

"Mom, stop him!" Nessie cried out as she covered her face with her hands. "Sex isn't on my mind right now."

"Good," I said with a chuckle as I listened to Bella's laughter. "But there's something we need to talk to you both about. It's going to affect the whole family."

"Aw, are we moving again? I like it here and Riley likes my friend, Amethyst, and she likes him too."

"Damnit, Nessie!" Landon groaned as he shook his head in horror. "Shut your trap."

"Don't "Nessie" me, Landon. I swear… I can still kick your butt even if we are dating."

"Children, do you two need a timeout?"

When I heard their groan, I turned to Bella, and I grasped her hand gently. "Do you want to tell them or me?"

"I will," she said as she moved back against the pillow. "There's something you need to know, you two, and I am going to need all the help all I can get. Rosalie and I are, actually, because, well… she's in the same predicament as me. The thing is… Rosalie and I are both… well, pregnant."

"Oh my God… now, I have the mental image of you two banging like rabbits," Nessie groaned as she looked at us and sighed. "But… you two have been away from each other for years."

I was expecting anger, self-pity, jealousy, but this? I never expected this at all. Yeah, my daughter kept on surprising me over and over.

"This is exciting, Bella, but… I thought that vampires couldn't get pregnant. How is this even possible?" I could see Landon try to figure it out in his mind. Maybe he was hoping his mother would be able to get pregnant again, too?

"You can ask Carlisle that. I am tired of explaining that as I've done it five times today," Bella said with a shake of her head. "I am doing okay, but Rosalie… you guys, her pregnancy is going to be pretty hard if she doesn't have plenty of blood to keep this baby sated."

Renesmee and Landon stood up and Landon saluted her with a huge grin.

"We'll bring some for you too, mama," Nessie said quietly as she leaned down, placing a kiss on her cheek. She came over to me and gave me a huge smile, while wrapping her arms around my neck. She moved her mouth to my ear, tickling it as she whispered, "You better do it right this time, papa."

I was shocked by her words and as I watched her leave with Landon I sputtered my disbelief. "What the hell was that? How can she be so calm and collected about this?"

"I don't know. I think she gets it from you, Edward," Bella told me as she pulled me down on the bed, smiling up at me. "I am really glad you're here this time. I know you'll help me through this. Thank you."

"I'd do anything for you, Bella – anything," I whispered against her ear, kissing the side of her neck, and I stared at her with a huge smile on my face when I looked into her beautiful eyes. "You are my world just as much as our children are, too."

"I'm scared, though. I don't like that I feel so vulnerable right now but –"

"I know," I said as I pushed her shirt back up after pulling the sheet down. "I am going to be taking lots and lots of pictures of you, Bella."

She frowned as she shook her head. "I'm going to look awful in those pictures."

"No… you're not. You are so beautiful," I whispered as I sat above her, my legs on opposite sides of her, and I leaned down, cupping her face in my hands. "I like that you're carrying our child, and that I get to be here for this one. We'll be doing this together."

Bella smiled as she looked up at me. "Carlisle and Esme are going to have to withdraw everyone out of school, you know? I know you and Emmett won't be able to function without worrying to death. Alice, Jasper, Landon, and Nessie will be the same too."

"I'll tell Esme to go to the school Monday morning," I told her as I slid my fingers across her belly and I smiled at her. "Everything's going to be fine, Bella. I will definitely make sure of it. I can promise you that."

* * *

**RPOV**

I woke up about twenty minutes ago and it wasn't so bad. With me being a vampire, I was able to handle the baby's movements. I was really excited when I saw that Carlisle had placed several packets of blood on my nightstand. What shocked me was that it was human blood – the one source of blood I never ever wanted to touch. When I killed Royce and his friends, I had vowed to myself to never drink it again. Then again, I couldn't even keep down any of the animal blood without gagging it back up.

"Rosie," Emmett whispered as he moved into the chair by the bed and he grasped my hands in his. "I'm trying to be strong for you but I… I feel so weak not being able to do anything."

"Baby, I'm okay. I really am," I told him as he squeezed my hands. "You've given me the most precious gift I could ever want. You don't know how long I've ached to be pregnant. I never thought –"

"I know, baby… me either," he whispered as he crawled into the bed beside me, pulling me close, burying his face into my neck. "I am going to make sure you'll be fully stocked on blood, love. I don't want you throwing up or in any type of pain."

I smiled at him. "So, I was talking to Carlisle, and he was thinking until the babies were born, we should leave Seattle for a little bit, just to be safe."

"Where would we go?"

"Well… Carlisle told me that the further we go, the better. He was thinking either Chicago or New York," I stated as I trailed my thumb across his fingers. "I want to go to Rochester, New York. It's where I'm from and Carlisle said he has a house there… big enough for everyone."

Emmett chuckled softly when he looked into my eyes. "Whatever you want, Rose. I'll get you whatever you want, or do anything for you. I hope you know that, too."

"You better keep your word on that," I teased as I looked at him with a grin. I felt that my eyes must be sparkling like diamonds, reflecting my unbelievable happiness. "I don't think that I have ever been this happy before. I blame you and I hope you know that."

As he laughed, he pulled me closer, sliding his hand under the blanket and resting it against my filled up inside my eyes. It was the first time that Emmett had really touched my pregnant belly. I knew he was scared but so was I. He had every right to be terrified because I was too. I was a vampire and I was pregnant with our baby – our first baby.

"You're crying," he frowned as he kissed my tears away. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, it's not that," I sighed as I intertwined my fingers with his hand on my belly. "It's just… this is the first time you touched my belly. I… I like it."

Emmett smiled at me. "I'll touch you on more places than just your belly," he waggled his eyebrows. "Well, I will as long as you can handle anything that I can dish out."

I laughed as I brushed my lips against his, sighing when I felt him begin to deeper the kiss.

* * *

**RIPOV **

We were leaving and I was going to lose my mind. I finally met a girl that really meant something to me and I had to leave her. Nessie and Landon had just told me right before they left the house. Damnit, I didn't want to leave. When I stepped out the front door in the night, I bumped into something soft, and that's when I smelled her scent.

Strawberry mixed with peaches.

"Hi, Riley," Amethyst said with a sad smile as she looked at me. "I was just looking for you. I have some bad news."

I frowned. "What's that?"

"I just got news that my father got a transfer in New York and I'm moving," Amethyst said as a tear slid down her cheek and she looked down at the ground. "I was really looking forward to dancing the night away with you, too, but well… as my father says, we can't all get what we want."

I already didn't like her father. "Oh."

"Just oh?"

"Yeah, oh. And, oh, I was going to tell you something, too. We're moving also. This really sucks. Here we're just getting to know each other, and we're being split apart." I looked at Amethyst, and really cursed this bad timing. God, she was gorgeous. "Do you have an address where you're going to be moving or even a phone number? I really like you. When are you moving?"

"I don't leave until the end of the week but I can give you my number," she said as she grabbed my cold hand, writing my number with the pen she pulled from her pocket, scribbling it down on my palm. "You can call me whenever… and I'll be happy to hear your voice, Riley. You're not like most boys."

I smirked at her. "I know that I'm not like most boys you've met."

* * *

_Oh, I had a question for you guys since I wasn't sure. Would you guys want Amethyst to be a vampire now or later? I have many ideas in this story. I am not trying to make it over 100 chapters but well, you never know what could happen. I want to know if she should stay human now or be turned later. Let me know what your thoughts are on this chapter by reviewing and letting me know, hehe._


	22. It's just about the breath you take

Disclaimer: All Twilight characters do not belong to me but to the wonderful S. Meyers.

Author's Note: I really do appreciate all the lovely feedback I've been getting, especially the positive feedback on the pregnancy with Bella and Rose. I'm not going to say anything about the negative reviews I've been getting, since everyone is entitled to their own opinion, but I just want to say I prefer getting constructive criticism over negative reviews. Anyway, here is chapter twenty-one. There's a little more about Amethyst in this chapter, for those of you who've been asking. Thank you so much **dancbabe89** for the idea. Anyway, review, review, review!

It's just about the breath you take.

_"I just got news that my father got a transfer in New York and I'm moving," Amethyst said as a tear slid down her cheek and she looked down at the ground. "I was really looking forward to dancing the night away with you, too, but well… as my father says, we can't all get what we want."_

_I already didn't like her father. "Oh."_

_"Just oh?"_

_"Yeah, oh. And, oh, I was going to tell you something, too. We're moving also. This really sucks. Here we're just getting to know each other, and we're being split apart." I looked at Amethyst, and really cursed this bad timing. God, she was gorgeous. "Do you have an address where you're going to be moving or even a phone number? I really like you. When are you moving?"_

_"I don't leave until the end of the week but I can give you my number," she said as she grabbed my cold hand, writing my number with the pen she pulled from her pocket, scribbling it down on my palm. "You can call me whenever… and I'll be happy to hear your voice, Riley. You're not like most boys."_

_I smirked at her. "I know that I'm not like most boys you've met."

* * *

_

**NPOV**

I still could not believe that my mother was pregnant. I didn't even know how it was possible, but maybe it had to do with the fact that something in her changed when I had been brought into this world. I really didn't want to think about that, though, because I had hurt my mother pretty badly during my birth.

"I'm going to get you," Landon said with a huge grin as he followed me closely.

"You're so retarded," I said with a roll of my eyes as we strolled through the forest. "I still can't believe that I am going to have a baby brother or sister."

"I still can't believe that your parents got it on and –"

"Ew, Landon!" I said with a huff, jabbing him in the chest hard enough to make him fall to the ground. "Aw, I'm sorry, boyfriend. I didn't mean to push you so hard."

Landon chuckled as he grabbed me by my leg and pulled me into his lap, wiggling his eyebrows playfully. "I don't mind… not at all, Nessie Cullen. You should know that by now. And I especially don't mind when you call me 'boyfriend'."

And before I knew it, Landon's lips were on mine once again. Landon's lips felt really good on mine. It was like heaven.

* * *

**BPOV**

Three days. We had been in Rochester, New York, for three days. The Cullens, Riley, Nessie and I, Landon, Angela, and Ben were moving into a big house together. Tanya came with to help out, and Jacob followed her, because he couldn't bear to be away from her. Some of the wolves followed Jacob, to make sure he was safe. They didn't trust Tanya very much. I was not one hundred percent sure, but I would've sworn that Tanya was secretly enjoying Jacob's presence.

Since we were in a big new house, Esme decided it had to be redecorated. It was more like a mansion, though, having so many different rooms and bedrooms. She and Alice were in their glory, trying out different fabrics and floor coverings. The two of them made sure that they set up Rose's bedroom and my bedroom first, before working on the other rooms. Angela, Ben, Landon, Nessie, and I had all been invited to live with the Cullens, especially since Carlisle wanted to keep a close watch on my pregnancy. And Edward heartily seconded the invitation. Tanya was going to stay with us for awhile, since there was nothing pressing needing her in Alaska. The wolves weren't living with us, of course, but they had found a place near by.

Being pregnant again was amazing. I never thought that it was even possible, especially from what Edward had told me the many times before we had sex. It was why we hadn't used a condom any time we made love.

The thought of using a condom had never crossed our minds. Because we were both vampires, we didn't think that there was a possibility of me becoming pregnant. Now that I was, Edward was smitten with my belly. Whenever he would come to see me, one of the first things he would do would be to lay his hand over my belly.

Yeah, we weren't together yet, as that was a big step. Alice felt like this pregnancy would push us back together but I thought that she was crazy.

"You're crazy, Alice. Just because I am carrying Edward's second child, it doesn't mean we're magically going to get back together. I'm not the same girl I was when we were together."

"No, you're not," Rosalie interrupted as she walked into the bedroom, taking a seat on the plush chair by the bed and leaning her back against the big pillow that was on it. "You've turned into a strong woman, Bella, and I can actually tolerate you now."

"Gee, thanks," I said with a roll of my eyes as I looked at both of them. "What is this – gang up on Bella now?"

Alice grinned. "No, Bella. We're trying to make you see the light. Edward's so different now. He's even more different than when you two were dating when you a human, Bella. He's more careful about what he does now, and what he says."

"It's nice," Rosalie stated as she set her feet up on the corner of the bed. "His love for you is so pure. Sure, you two can have sex without hurting each other, but it's more to him. He honestly… loves you, Bella."

I bit my lip as I raked a hand through my hair as I looked at the two of them then grimaced when Angela walked in with a grin on her face. "Are you going to start in on me too, Angela?"

"Should I?" Angela asked curiously as she slid onto the bed beside me, while giving me a small smile. "I could start in on you, if you'd like."

I laughed as I shook my head. "No. Please don't you start, too. It's really getting old now since these two won't stop talking about it."

"It's true, though," Angela said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Edward isn't so quiet or standoffish as he was in high school. It's a relief, actually."

I shook my head when Alice and Rosalie started to laugh. I knew that everyone else wanted me with Edward. Even Renesmee wanted me back with her father. She didn't have to admit that part to me but it was obvious, especially considering all the times I caught her watching us with a dreamy smile on her face, when she thought we weren't looking.

Yes, I loved Edward, but it was ridiculously hard thinking about getting back into a relationship with him as serious as we were before. I was so terrified of getting my heart broken all over again but he had been so amazing lately, especially since he found out I was pregnant. This time would be so different on so many levels, but the most important factor was the fact that Edward was here this time for this pregnancy. I knew it killed him even more now that he hadn't been there for me during my pregnancy with Renesmee. I remembered his words about his devotion towards the baby, Nessie, and me.

_"Bella, I promise I won't leave you this time. You three are my life and I don't plan on leaving your side. Not now or ever. I'll do anything to protect you from harm's way. I won't miss a moment of this pregnancy unless I'm feeding or in town getting you one of your cravings."_

I wanted so badly to give Edward this chance, but it scared me. Edward had been my first and only boyfriend. That's probably why I was so scared of opening up my heart all over again. At least, that's what Angela had told me, but I wasn't even sure anymore.

"So, where is Edward, anyway?" Angela asked with interest, playing with the stuffed bear on my bed while smiling softly.

"Emmett and Edward went to the market to get some things for Rose and me," I admitted with a sheepish grin on my face. "Edward went to get me some cheesecake since that's all I have been craving and Emmett went to get Rosalie some peanut butter."

"Really… you can eat peanut butter, Rose?" Angela asked with curiosity shining in her eyes.

"Actually… I just like the smell. I haven't tried to eat it yet," Rosalie admitted with a laugh as she shrugged her shoulders, patting her little bump.

"So, do I get to get any details what being pregnant is like?" Alice asked quietly as she looked between Rosalie and myself. "I'm the only one in the room that hasn't been pregnant."

"I'll tell you, Alice," Angela said as she slipped off the bed, grabbing Alice's arm, and she looked at me. "Don't do anything naughty, Bella."

When the three of them walked out of my room, Edward walked in, and I couldn't help but notice the two bags in his one hand while his other hand held a bouquet of white Camellia flowers. That alone touched my heart because the meaning for white Camellia was 'adorable'. Edward was becoming sweeter and sweeter even if I didn't want to admit that fact at all.

"You got me flowers, too?"

"Well, yeah. You're not upset, are you? I just thought that –"

"No, no, I like them. They're really pretty," I admitted with a small smile, watching him set the bags down before placing the Camellia's in the vase on the nightstand. "Thank you, Edward."

Edward then moved onto the bed next to me, handing me a bag. "I got you a little something besides some cheesecake, Bella."

"Really, what did you get me?"

A laugh left his lips as he looked at the bag in my lap before his eyes met mine. "Well, you might want to open the bag that's in your lap."

I blushed shyly as I looked at the bag, taking the wrapping tissue out the bag, not wanting to miss whatever it was that he got me. When we had been dating, Edward had spoiled me with expensive gifts, and since I had only been seventeen at the time, I had always felt uncomfortable by his extravagance.

As I took out the heavy amount of wrapping tissue paper, I gasped at what was inside. There were several things inside. First, there was a teddy bear holding a heart that said 'I love you'. Then, there was a little kit of freesia perfume and strawberry shampoo. I chuckled at the memories of what my smell had done to him. There was a small, rectangular box and I pulled it out. As I opened it, my breath caught, and tears immediately flooded my eyes. The bracelet was a white gold charm bracelet and it already had a few charms on it as well. There was a sapphire charm, a heart charm, a charm with Nessie's birthday, and a Chinese love charm.

"What's this?" I asked as I saw there was another bag inside the bag.

"Bella, just open it," Edward said with a shake of his head and he laughed. "I don't know why you keep asking me these silly questions."

As I pushed my hand into the bag, I pulled out a dream catcher, and I was amazed by the beauty. The circular perimeter was a deep blue and the inside web was a pale sky blue, almost white. In the center, there were blue pearls, and dangling on the sides were feathers with blue and white gems on the bottoms. At the top, I saw something else, and I chuckled. Along the rim, engraved it elegant script, were the words 'It's a boy."

"Edward, it's… beautiful," I breathed out, blinking the tears away, and I looked over at him with a shy smile on my face. "But how are you sure that we're having a boy? Wait a minute… did Alice already see what we were having or something?"

Edward shook his head. "No, I promise Alice hasn't told me anything, it's just my gut feeling. Besides, I can't be just giving you girls now."

"What if it is a girl?" I asked with a coy smile on my face. "Will you be upset that I couldn't give you a son?"

"No, Bella. I would be happy with another daughter but you know every man wants a son. Either way, I want our child to be happy and healthy," he admitted with a sly smile on his face and he looked over at my other things. "Do you like the rest of your presents?"

"Yes, I do," I said as I handed him the bracelet. "Can you put this on me?"

Edward's eyes lit up as he took the charm bracelet from the box and put it on my wrist. As I saw the determination on his face, I smiled to myself. It was at that moment that I knew that Alice, Rosalie, and Angela were right. Edward was by far a better man.

"It looks beautiful on you, Bella," Edward whispered as he traced his finger over the spot on my wrist right above where the bracelet fell. "Anything looks beautiful on you."

I felt my cheeks flush in embarrassment at his words. "Edward."

"You're stunning when you blush. I love that I can see you do that again. It was one of my favorite qualities about you," he grinned as he cupped my right cheek with one hand, while his other slid down to my belly, stroking it gently. "I can't wait to see you when you get bigger."

"You won't want to come near me then," I pouted as I looked down at his hand over my belly. "I'll be so big and not attractive in the least bit."

"Are you crazy?" Edward groaned as he looked into my eyes with a tiny smile. "I think that you're going to be glowing even more. You're going to be so beautiful, Bella."

I couldn't wipe the smile off from my face as I looked at him. "So, you got me cheesecake?"

* * *

**RPOV**

"Do you think I'll be a good father, Rose?"

I smiled at my husband's words. He had been so quiet since he entered our bedroom after he and Edward had come home from their shopping trip. I was looking at the stuffed animals that Emmett had gotten from the baby store, smiling from ear to ear when I heard his words.

"You think you won't be or something?"

"I… I don't know."

I pushed the stuffed animals away and I slowly crawled into his lap, my belly pressing against him. "I think this baby is going to be pretty lucky to have you as her or his father, Emmett."

I was the only person to ever see the sweet and sensitive side of Emmett Dale Cullen. He would be damned before letting anyone else see him this way, especially Edward or Jasper.

"God, I love you, Rose. I am really happy that I could give you this gift," he whispered against my neck as he leaned his face into the crook of my neck. "I'd do anything for you."

I smiled as I pulled back, cupping his face in my hands. "I love you, Emmett."

"I love you too," he whispered, sliding his hands over my belly. "So, since you're pregnant and the blood seems to keep the baby calm, does that mean that sex is all right?"

I laughed at his words and before I knew it, Emmett's lips were fused against mine.

* * *

**AMPOV**

I was so angry and I didn't know what to do anymore. I was here in New York, but I didn't like it. I missed the familiarity of Seattle. It was where I had met Riley. I was devastated when I found out we were moving, but when I found out that Riley was moving to New York, too, I had been ecstatic. We had exchanged phone numbers and e-mail addresses, promising to get together as soon as possible. He had sent me his new address the minute the Cullens bought the house. I had gone to a website to see how far it was from where my family had moved to. One hour was what it had stated.

Then my mother had told me the truth about why we had left Seattle. It was because of the Cullens and Riley. She didn't want me interacting with them. She knew they were vampires and didn't want me to have anything to do with them. It was like my mother didn't trust me at all. However, she didn't realize that the Cullens had also moved out here. Hopefully she wouldn't find out, either, or we'd end up moving - again.

I had befriended them all because of Nessie. I was like her and Landon. Yeah, I'm a hybrid, but my parents sometimes act like I'm not. My mother is a witch and my birth father is a vampire. Apparently, while in college, my mom had read her tea leaves, and they had told her she would have a 'very special child' if she coupled with this certain fellow, who just happened to be a vampire. She didn't stay with him afterwards, nor did she ever tell him about me. She met and married the man who raised me, my step-father, about a year after I was born. He was a warlock from her coven.

I had never shown my parents my abilities. To them, I didn't have any, and that was fine by me. In reality, I was actually able to mask the vampire part of me. It was why the Cullens, Nessie, Riley, and Landon hadn't been able to detect what I was, and I made sure to guard my thoughts when I was near Nessie's father..

After spending two tedious hours standing around while my mother enrolled me into Auburn High School, I was in Rochester, New York. It really didn't take me long to get here but I was hoping to find Riley.

There were so many different scents around me and I just wanted to find Riley. I would never forgive my mom for doing this to me, for trying to separate us.. I was seventeen years old and what I felt for Riley Biers was something I had never felt for any boy before. Honestly, what I felt for Riley was so overwhelming, that I couldn't stop thinking about it.

I was fucking in love with Riley Biers and I didn't care what anyone thought.

As I walked further into the forest, a gust of wind flew by me, and I raised an eyebrow when a disturbing smell filled my nostrils. I knew that smell, though, and it was strong.

Blood.

Animal blood was nearby and I lifted an eyebrow, finding myself furthering out past the trees to see where it was coming from. When I reached my destination, a gasp left my lips as I looked over at where the blood was coming from.

There was Riley, hovering over a deer, with blood dripping from his lips and he looked angry.

"Riley?"

Before I knew what happened, I was pinned against a tree by Riley's hands.


	23. Life's all about the treasure hunt

Disclaimer: All Twilight characters do not belong to me but to the wonderful S. Meyers.

Author's Note: So, here is the next installment of Breathless Treasure - chapter twenty-two. I do apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I just didn't know how to start it or even what to put to tell you the truth. Remember, if anyone has any ideas, please leave me some lovely reviews. Anyways, here is the chapter. Enjoy!

Life's all about the treasure hunt.

_I was fucking in love with Riley Biers and I didn't care what anyone thought._

_As I walked further into the forest, a gust of wind flew by me, and I raised an eyebrow when a disturbing smell filled my nostrils. I knew that smell, though, and it was strong._

_Blood._

_Animal blood was nearby and I lifted an eyebrow, finding myself furthering out past the trees to see where it was coming from. When I reached my destination, a gasp left my lips as I looked over at where the blood was coming from._

_There was Riley, hovering over a deer, with blood dripping from his lips and he looked angry._

_"Riley?"_

_Before I knew what happened, I was pinned against a tree by Riley's hands._

**AMPOV**

With wide eyes - rather, shocked, wide eyes, I bit down on my lower lip as I looked at him straight in his face. The one thing that my mother had taught me was to never approach a vampire when they had finished eating. My blue and green, purplish eyes were bright with fear and concern for him, thinking that something would happen. Although, the way his body was pressed against mine excited me in so many ways.

"Riley," I whispered in a low voice, managing to get my hands around to my front where I then pressed my small hands against his hard, chiseled chest.

All of a sudden, his mouth claimed mine where I tasted the blood from his feeding not too long ago. I definitely was not expecting to be kissed by Riley but I sure in hell wasn't complaining. It was unlike any kiss that I have experienced and that was a good thing. He was a blood savaging vampire, and yet, there I was, kissing him back.

A soft moan left my lips when he cupped my bottom, pulling me even closer, and I felt his excitement. I also found myself wrapping my small arms around his neck. I also found myself whimpering just the slightest bit to the contact of his body pressed so close against mine.

When I felt him break the kiss, I frowned when I stared into his beautiful eyes. "Why'd you stop kissing me?" I asked with a pout on my face. "You don't like it?"

Riley quickly shook his head quickly and a deep sigh left his lips. "No, it's not that, Amethyst. I love kissing you, but I could... hurt you."

Shaking my head, I took hold of his hands. I knew that I had to tell him my secret. I just hoped that it wouldn't bite me in the ass in the future. Then again, I trusted Riley with my whole heart. How could I not? I ran my tongue over my lips, tasting the blood, seeing the shudder running through his body.

"I'm different, Riley."

He raised an eyebrow when he looked over at me. "What do you mean when you say you're 'different', Amethyst? It's not like you're a blood sucking vampire like the rest of us."

"Actually, I -"

"Wait, what?" Riley gasped as he took a step backwards to look at me, while he ran a hand through his dark locks where he shook his head. "Are you saying you're a vampire of some sort?"

"Riley, I'm half witch and half vampire," I mumbled as I blinked the tears back, trying to not show him any emotions to show that I was strong. "I'm able to block out the part of me that is a vampire. It's my - 'gift', I guess you could say. I know that I should have told you, but -"

I was cut off by those lips of his pressed right against mine. It felt _so damn_ good that all I wanted was to kiss him over and over, again and against. Then again, this was the first, or rather, second time since we had actually kissed.

I broke the kiss and frowned. "Aren't you mad at me? Don't you consider me to be a freak, Riley?"

"I just think that you're even more beautiful," he whispered against my lips as he slid his hands down to my ass again, drawing me right against his crotch to feel his thick arousal where he pressed me against the sturdy tree.

"Riley," I whimpered as I felt him rock against me with a coy grin on his face. "It feels so good."

"Do you want more?" he asked as he slid one hand to my hip, running it up and down.

**JPOV**

As I watched Tanya move furniture around the room, I couldn't hide the smile from my face because she looked just that good. Yes, I was strong, but to watch her with her own strength, it made me smile so brightly. I loved a girl that could eat and was strong. It amazed me that my imprint was a vampire but I wasn't complaining at all. Tanya was so gorgeous and she was mine. It made me happy because I wasn't chasing after Bella like I had been many, many years ago.

"What?" she asked me when she realized that I had been staring at her.

"Nothing," I said with a coy grin on my handsome face. "It's just that you are truly the most beautiful woman ever."

Tanya shook her head with a smile on her face as she looked over at me. "I do love it when you call me beautiful."

"Well, I only speak of the truth, Tanya," I stated as I sauntered on over to her where I backed her up into the wall, a grin crossing over my face.

Tanya gulped as her eyes locked on my very own. "You're so intimidating."

"Well, I am the Alpha of my pack," I said with a chuckle leaving my lips where I placed my hands on my imprint's hips. "And I am your mate, love."

Tanya giggled. "Yes, you are. I am sorry I fought with you in the beginning."

"It's okay. It was definitely worth it in the end," I told her as I then pressed my lips right against her very own.

**EPOV**

I wanted to prove to Bella that I was a better man. I wanted her to see that I wasn't the guy that just upped and left her. No, I was far better than that, and I hope that she would see that the more I took care of her. It was a very good thing that she got pregnant because it was definitely bringing us much closer than before.

As I watched her sleep, her pregnant bump rising more and more to show off her pregnant belly, I couldn't contain the smile from my face because she was just that beautiful. Even the imprint of my child's hand or foot I'd see against her belly every now and then was something so beautiful.

"Edward?"

I looked from her stomach where my hand had started to stroke up to her face and frowned when I saw the sleepy look on her face. She looked tired and I really hadn't meant to wake her up. That was definitely not my intentions. That was for sure.

"Ah, Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up."

Bella gave me a faint smile where she patted my hand that was still on her belly. "You didn't, so don't go and be blaming yourself, Edward."

I gave her a grin and nodded my head. "Fine, I won't - for now, anyway."

I watched her place a hand on that beautiful pregnant bump where our child lay, a huge smile spreading across my face. I really loved that we basically made a miracle baby and I never ever thought that she could be so radiant but she certainly was.

"What?" she frowned as she noticed that I had been staring on over at her.

"Nothing," I paused for a moment. "It's just you are really beautiful. I knew you were gorgeous with our daughter but being here and seeing pictures is very, very different, Bella."

When I saw those rosy cheeks of hers, I couldn't hide the smile from my face because she was just so radiant in my goods. Like serious, she was suppose to be a vampire with white skin, yet, this miracle made her have those rosy, pink cheeks.

"I am so happy that you are here this time. I don't know if I would be able to handle being pregnant alone a second time," she admitted with sad eyes as she placed her hands on my broad chest when she maneuvered herself onto my lap.

"I'd never let you do this alone, Bella," I told her as I cupped her cheek. "Raising this baby and Nessie is what I want to do. The three of you are so important to me."

"Oh Edward," Bella said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

I kissed her tears away and then smiled at her. "You are the mother of my children and one day, we will be married."

A laugh left her lips. "You do remember that I am not a marriage type of girl."

"You say that now," I told her as I shook my head.

**JASPOV**

I looked at my wife on the ice rink and smiled to myself. She was the most graceful one in our family. With her being so tiny and me being taller than her, I had always feared - in the beginning, that I would somehow hurt her. I hadn't hurt her and all I wanted to was to give her everything she could ever want. With Rosalie and Bella both being pregnant, I wasn't sure if that was something she wanted. We had never once considered having children but there was a huge possibility of her getting pregnant.

"Jasper?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw her standing next to me. I smiled at her and captured her lips in mine, wrapping my arms around her. When the kiss ended, she gave me a half smile.

"You can't kiss me to change the topic. Are you okay?"

I nodded my head and pulled her against my chest. "Yeah, I have just been doing some thinking, that's all."

"Thinking? What are you even thinking about?"

"Well, with both Rose and Bella being pregnant, I -"

"Jazz, I am not looking to get pregnant," Alice told me as she looked at me and then raised an eyebrow. "I... uh, did you want to have children?"

"I've imagined it, but since you don't want any, it's okay," I shrugged my shoulders.

I felt her grab my hand and then press featherlight kisses along my knuckles. "I never knew you wanted children in the amount of time we have been married."

"Well, with us both being vampires, I just didn't think that there was even a way of impregnating you."

"Me either but we can try."

"This has to be something you want to do, Alice," I explained as I then cupped her jaw in my hand. "Do you want to try to have a child?"

"I would and I think we should go home to practice," Alice whispered against my lips as she pressed herself as close as possible to me.

"I love your idea, Alice," I smirked as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, leading the way off the ice rink.


	24. It's all about that single breath

Disclaimer: All Twilight characters do not belong to me but to the wonderful S. Meyers.

Author's Note: I do apologize about the lateness of this chapter. My life's so crazy and hopefully, in a few months to a year, things will be much better. I really miss writing and have missed my reviews. If anyone has any suggestions, please send me pm's or reviews. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

It's all about that single breath that escapes.

_**JASPOV**_

_"Jazz, I am not looking to get pregnant," Alice told me as she looked at me and then raised an eyebrow. "I... uh, did you want to have children?"_

_"I've imagined it, but since you don't want any, it's okay," I shrugged my shoulders._

_I felt her grab my hand and then press featherlight kisses along my knuckles. "I never knew you wanted children in the amount of time we have been married."_

_"Well, with us both being vampires, I just didn't think that there was even a way of impregnating you."_

_"Me either but we can try."_

_"This has to be something you want to do, Alice," I explained as I then cupped her jaw in my hand. "Do you want to try to have a child?"_

_"I would and I think we should go home to practice," Alice whispered against my lips as she pressed herself as close as possible to me._

_"I love your idea, Alice," I smirked as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, leading the way off the ice rink._

_**AMPOV**_

I just could not believe what was even going on right now. The way that Riley kissed and held me was like a magical moment right then and now. I had never ever felt anything like this but I really enjoyed how good this truly felt right now.

"Do you know how happy I feel right now... that you are not human?" he grinned, flashing those sharp incisors right at me.

I just loved seeing those teeth of his. Even though my teeth looked like human teeth, they would be sharp if I were to bite someone or something - if I wanted to.

"You really like that I am not human?" I squeaked as his hands ran up and down my back before he pressed me hard against a tree trunk.

"Fuck, yes," he growled as he looked lovingly into my eyes, making me moan softly as he slid his hands up and down my hips before pulling me closer. "Amethyst, I... I want you so badly, but I also don't want to hurt you, either. I'm a new vampire."

"You... want me?" I squeaked as I looked over at him in quiet shock. "But I'm just an average immortal being."

"Average?" he laughed as he looked at me with seriousness in his eyes. "You are so fucking unbelievably sexy, especially with those eyes of yours. And these..." He then all of a sudden cupped my breasts that felt full in his large hands. "These look so amazing and big in my hands. There are so many naughty things we can do with them," he grinned brightly.

Oh my God! He was so dirty. Yet, I was finding myself liking how he talked to me. "What did you want to do?"

"I think we both know what I want to do," he chuckled as he pulled at the belt that held my jeans together. "What we want to do is to finally give in."

"Huh?"

"Amethyst, honey, I want to bury myself deep inside of you."

"Oh. Oh!"

**BPOV**

I smirked as I looked over at Edward as I rubbed my pregnant bump on my belly. The two of us had been spending lots of time together. I was coming to terms that it wasn't because I was pregnant with his second child. No, it was much more special than that, and I found myself also becoming more and more re-attracted to Edward. Every single time I saw him, I just couldn't wipe the smile from my face. He was simply perfect, if that made sense.

"Bella?"

I turned my head to the side to see Edward re-entering my bedroom with some cheesecake in a bowl with a glass of blood to wash it down. If I could eat human food, I had to also drink the blood, which would calm our child down the closer my delivery came along. From what Carlisle had told me, my baby was due before Rosalie's. Since I was human right now, in a way, I had a few more months from the looks of it. It wasn't even nearly as bad as my first pregnancy. My bones weren't breaking and I could definitely handle this pregnancy like it was nothing.

"Yes?"

"I thought you'd like something to eat since you threw up your breakfast this morning?" he asked as he sat down on the bed right next to me, after he set the goblet of blood next to me on the nightstand.

"You're so good to me, Edward," I stated with a smile as I pressed my face right into the crook of his neck, placing a kiss against his adam's apple before pulling away from that delicious neck.

"I just want to make Nessie, our unborn child, and you very happy," he told me as he scooped up some cheesecake on the fork, offering me a bite. "Where is Nessie, anyway?"

"I don't know," I said as I took a bite. "Nessie and Landon are probably somewhere fucking like rabbits."

He started to cough hard as my words registered in his brain. "Uh, what?"

"I'm kidding, but you never know. Those two could be having sex since they are quite attracted to each other and off somewhere almost all the time."

"I knew I didn't like that kid."

"Um, if anything, our daughter would be the one to blame. Have you seen them together?"

"What are you even talking about?"

"She's the one that stirs up everything," I told him with a heavy sigh leaving my lips. "We had to help him with asking her out on her birthday, remember?"

"Oh God... she's just like Emmett."

"And you, Edward. In case you've forgotten, you seduced me on my eighteenth birthday," I grinned as I rubbed the side on my belly where our child was kicking very lightly.

"Yes, and you loved every minute of it," he whispered against my ear, nibbling down on it with a wicked smile on his handsome face. "You enjoyed it and you know it."

"I did," I said with a shy smile on my face as I looked over at Edward. "So, I've been thinking something."

"What's that? Is it a dangerous thought? Should I be terrified?" he asked as he fed me another bite of cheesecake, a grin spreading across his face.

"Oh, shush it," I told him with a roll of my eyes. "I want to decorate the baby's room, but in order to do so, I kind of need to learn the sex of our child."

"Oh...! You mean, you want to see if Alice can discover what we're having?"

All I did was nod my head. "Is that okay with you?"

"Well, yeah, that's fine, but I kind of know what we're having, Bella."

"How do you 'kind of know' what we are having?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, grabbing the bowl of cheesecake, along with the fork.

"I 'kind of' had a conversation with our child when you were sleeping a few weeks ago."

"A few weeks ago? I was barely showing," I exclaimed with a raised eyebrow.

"I know," Edward said with a toothy grin. "So, do you want to know how I talked to our kid?"

"Sure, why not?" I said as I took the goblet of blood he handed me, taking a sip of the blood and enjoying the taste as it rushed down my throat.

"Well, you know how I sometimes rub your belly?" he asked me. After I nodded my head, he continued. "Somehow, our child was projecting thoughts and images into my head, Bella. I think that this child is much stronger than Nessie."

"Wow," I breathed as I stroked my belly, feeling my child moving freely and comfortably inside of me.

"Now, do you still want to know what we are having?"

I laughed as I nodded, waiting for him to tell me what I wanted to know.

**JPOV**

I wasn't sure what was going on right now but Tanya was acting really strange. The last time I saw her, she ran me out of the house like she didn't even know me. I could feel her slipping further and further away from me and I couldn't really understand what was going on. It was like she wasn't my imprint anymore. What was going on right now?

_"Get away from me, you stupid mutt!"_

_"Tanya, I-"_

_"How do you know my name?" she screeched._

I had found out that she wasn't Tanya. Apparently, she was some other vampire that looked like her, and she had enjoyed seeing me in absolute pain.

"Jacob?"

I turned my head and saw Nessie. And there it was. Instant attraction. She was the gravity that held me down to the ground.

Oh fuck! Could things get any worse than they were right now? Did I just imprint on Bella's and Edward's daughter just now?


	25. it's finally the treasure I've wanted

ll Disclaimer: All Twilight characters do not belong to me but to the wonderful S. Meyers.

Author's Note: So, here is the next installment of Breathless Treasure - chapter twenty-two. I do apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I just didn't know how to start it or even what to put to tell you the truth. There is a new poll on my profile. It'll help me with my story. Remember, if anyone has any ideas, please leave me some lovely reviews. Anyways, here is the chapter. Enjoy!

And it's finally the treasure I've been waiting for.

_**JPOV**_

_I wasn't sure what was going on right now but Tanya was acting really strange. The last time I saw her, she ran me out of the house like she didn't even know me. I could feel her slipping further and further away from me and I couldn't really understand what was going on. It was like she wasn't my imprint anymore. What was going on right now?_

_"Get away from me, you stupid mutt!"_

_"Tanya, I-"_

_"How do you know my name?!" she screeched._

_I had found out that she wasn't Tanya. Apparently, she was some other vampire that looked like her, and she had enjoyed seeing me in absolute pain._

_"Jacob?"_

_I turned my head and saw Nessie. And there it was. Instant attraction. She was the gravity that held me down to the ground._

_Oh fuck! Could things get any worse than they were right now? Did I just imprint on Bella's and Edward's daughter just now?_

**NPOV**

I frowned, not even sure why Jacob was even looking at me like that. I was completely baffled right now and worried for him. I could tell that lately things weren't good for him and Tanya, especially since she up and left from what I heard. He sure was cute, though? _What am I even thinking?_

"Jacob?"

"Huh? What?"

"Are you alright? You're looking at me weird. Do I have something on my face or do you have problems right now?" I asked in a teasing voice as I looked over at him.

"I'm fine," he said as he moved a little closer to me. "I just realized something."

"What's that?"

"I just realized who my imprint is," he said as he looked at me intently.

"Of course. It's Tanya. You have to go after h-"

"It's not Tanya, Nessie," he told me as he took another step towards me, a smile on his face like he just realized something. "I don't know how or why I didn't realize it, either."

"If it's not Tanya, who is it?"

"You. Nessie, it's you."

I gulped as my eyes locked on his for the first time. When I looked into his eyes, I had a feeling he was right, but...I was with Landon, and I was in love with him.

"No. You're lying."

"I wouldn't lie to you about this, Nessie," he told me as he stepped forward, making me bump back against a tree when I was trying to leave.

I know he wouldn't but this was something I wasn't expecting to hear. "But I'm with Landon."

"I know this. I'm not telling you to dump him for me but in the long run, it was always to be us."

Oh boy, why did this have to happen of all times.

**RPOV**

Goodness, Amethyst was so gorgeous, and she was mine. No one could have her no matter what. I would fight to the death for my precious half breed that was more than my girlfriend. Hell, I hadn't even asked her to be my girl but she was. I just needed to tell her. I just wanted her to understand that she meant more to me than just a booty call.

"You really want to bury...yourself in...me?" she squeaked as she blinked, her eyes staring at me when everything registered through her head.

I was a guy, so yes, of course that's what I wanted. Amethyst was more than sex and I hoped to God that she understood that as well.

I got as close to her as I could where we were chest to chest. "I really do but I also don't want you to lose your virginity out here in the woods, honey."

"We can if that's what you really want."

I cupped her hands with both of my hands, pressing my forehead right against her own, looking into those beautiful blue and green, tinted purple eyes. I never knew how lucky I was until the very moment when she had moved away with her family.

"I may want you really bad but there's no way in hell we are doing it against a bark tree. I want your first time with me to be beyond special."

"Oh, Riley," she breathed against my lips.

"Yeah, I know. I'm pretty amazin', aren't I?"

She laughed softly and what beautiful music that was. I could listen to that sound all day long if I could. Before I knew it, she was fusing her mouth right against mine.

**JPOV**

I was a mess right now and I didn't know what to do with myself. I was in too much agonizing pain. There really wasn't anything that I or anyone could really do. When Renesmee had asked what was going on, I had run off because I didn't want to mess up her life.

My whole pack thought that I was losing my mind but I would never want to condemn anyone to this lifestyle. Besides, she was already involved with Landon Cheney, and the two had pretty much grown up together.

"Oh please... you haven't even given her a chance with you!"

I turned my head to see Leah there and I let my shoulders drop. She always let me have it when I needed it, but there were times when I wished she would stick with Sam twenty-four seven because it would save me from getting my ear chewed off. Did that make any sense?

"Oh please! Without me around, you would even be worse than what you are now," Leah said with a huff as she shook her head. "And I may love Sam but that's just too much time with my mate."

"And what the hell do you expect me to do, then?"

"Did you ever think that there's a huge possibility that she might want to be with you as well, Jake?" Leah asked with a tight smile on her face.

"I'm not trying to go through the same damn thing all over again I had to endure with Bella and Edward, Leah. I can't handle it again. I just can't."

"Did you happen to think that maybe Renesmee might have two mates?"

"Two mates?! Are you out of your fuckin' mind, Leah?"

"No. I mean, don't you remember the female wolf that had a human male and a male wolf for two mates?" Leah reminded me with a grin on her face. "And now, the three of them have three kids. As far as I know, things are really well right now."

"That's just one couple, Leah, and Bella and Edward, along with the whole family is going to flip out when they find out what I did."

"They might but they also know that you have no control in how it happens. You were with Tanya at first, and then, it just kind of happened, Jake."

I knew she was right but I didn't like it at all. I hated that everyone's lives, especially Renesmee's, Landon's, and mine were just about to get a whole lot stranger. Although, it might change for the best. One could only hope for the better outcome.

**RPOV**

Oh man, things were really different when I was around Jacob, but I couldn't figure it out. He wouldn't come to the house anymore and I just could not figure it out. Things got even weirder when I was around both Jacob and Landon. My whole body got hot and tight. It just didn't make any sense.

"I don't know how to explain it, Amethyst." I frowned as I shook my head in aggravation. "He was in love with my mom for years. I'm with Landon. I should _not_ be feeling this way. What's wrong with me?"

Amethyst giggled where I frowned. "Renesmee, are you that blind? Have you seen Jacob and that body of his that he owns?"

I felt myself getting jealous when Amethyst stated that because I didn't want anyone staring at him like that. The mere idea of girls staring at that perfect body made me insanely jealous. Jacob was attractive. He was muscular, fit, and just so perfect.

Then, there was Landon. He wasn't as muscular as Jacob but he was mine. I couldn't give him up. I just couldn't give him up no matter what.

"It's more than an attraction, Amethyst."

Amethyst looked at me before a smile broke free across her face. "Renesmee, did Jacob Black imprint on you?"

"Imprint? What the hell is that? Is it a mark or something?"

"Oh lord, let me tell you a tale on how it all began, Renesmee..."


	26. And you make me lose my breath

ll Disclaimer: All Twilight characters do not belong to me but to the wonderful S. Meyers.

Author's Note: I am so sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I honestly did not know what to do. I just hope that I will get my readers back. I will try my damnest to update these chapters on a regular basis. I do have a new story if anyone's interested. It's a Jake/Bella/Paul story called 'when the gravity electrifies' so leave reviews if you read it.

And you make me lose my breath.

_I felt myself getting jealous when Amethyst stated that because I didn't want anyone staring at him like that. The mere idea of girls staring at that perfect body made me insanely jealous. Jacob was attractive. He was muscular, fit, and just so perfect._

_Then, there was Landon. He wasn't as muscular as Jacob but he was mine. I couldn't give him up. I just couldn't give him up no matter what._

_"It's more than an attraction, Amethyst."_

_Amethyst looked at me before a smile broke free across her face. "Renesmee, did Jacob Black imprint on you?"_

_"Imprint? What the hell is that? Is it a mark or something?"_

_"Oh lord, let me tell you a tale on how it all began, Renesmee..."_

**RPOV**

I couldn't believe it that I was Jake's imprint. He had made it official when he sat Landon and me down. Boy, that had been awkward. There had been lots of yelling, especially when my parents overheard the conversation. My mom had kissed him when she was younger, so yes, I was a bit baffled that_ I_ was his imprint. I had to admit that I liked it, but then, there was the feeling of 'what about Landon' that would jump in my head every now and then. I had been involved with Landon for a few months, and now, I find out that Jake had imprinted on me.

"Renesmee?"

I looked up from my spot on the ground to see both of them. Landon and Jake. Oh no, this was not what I needed right now. I felt like I wanted to die. I looked away from them both and I felt the tears welled up inside of my eyes. I didn't need this. Not now.

Landon quickly dropped down to his knees in front of me and cupped my cheek. "Nessie, baby, what's the matter?"

I sobbed quietly. "Don't make me choose. Please."

I then felt Jake sit down next to me and grab one of my hands in his. "We're not asking you to choose one over the other, Renesmee. We would never ever do that. Renesmee, all I am asking for is a chance to be with you. I know you were with Landon first and I totally respect that but I can't just turn the imprint off, either."

"We love you, baby," Landon said with a huge smile on his handsome face while he raked his fingers through my hair. "I'm willing to let you be with another man, while you're with me. Doesn't that sound like something good?"

I hated that I was such a mess right now because all I wanted was to be happy. Yet, these two had given me their permission that they didn't mind sharing me with the other. Most guys did not want that. Even Amethyst thought that it was so hot that two men wanted me.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," I mumbled under my breath. "It's just so new to me - having two guys."

"I haven't done this before," Jake told me as he pushed some hair away from my cheek.

"Neither have I," Landon stated. "But you should know that."

I had to admit that things were a little different right now. Hell, who was I even kidding? My life had just changed a few days ago from simple to downright confusing. I was now going to try to be involved with two men. What was a girl to do now?

**BPOV**

Oh lord, everything was a mess right now. First, Jake had imprinted on my baby, and neither Edward and I were happy about it, either. Oh man, life was hell right now. The second thing was, Edward was not going to tell me what we were having. He wanted me to be surprised when our son or daughter came into the world. It just wasn't fair since I was the one carrying our child.

"Edward," I whined as I crossed my arms under my breasts, right on top of my belly.

"No, Bella, I told you that I am not telling you. I think you'll be more than surprised when you find out."

"Please, baby," I begged as I grabbed his cock through his boxers.

Edward hissed and swatted my hand away. "You're playing dirty right now."

'Yeah, so what?" I frowned as I slid my thumb over the tip of his erection, watching his eyes close. "You're playing dirty by not telling me what we're having."

**EPOV**

When I saw that pout on her face, I groaned as she squeezed me, while her hand began to gently glide up and down my engorged length. God, she was driving me absolutely crazy with desire. I grabbed her hand, pushed her on her back, and I crawled on top of her. My legs were on either side of her hips and I smirked when I looked over at her. Goodness gracious, she was absolutely crazy.

"Edward," she whispered in a soft voice. "We can't."

I smirked as I slid my hands along her belly since her flyaway nightgown left her stomach open to my eyes. In my eyes, Bella was the most beautiful woman in the entire world. "Goodness, yes we can, baby. You look so sexy and adorably in this getup too."

"You really think so?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes, of course I do, baby," I told her as I moved her panties to the side that matched her babydoll and I moved deep inside of her, a growl leaving my lips.

"Oh, Edward," she cried against my lips as she threw her head back in pure pleasure, wrapping her legs around my waist, while I moved in and out of her.

**ROPOV**

I smirked when I looked over at Emmett as he placed his hands on my belly while I was looking at the multiple bassinets and cribs that I was picking out for my child as well as Bella's. She wasn't a shopper and the last thing we needed was for her child to not have an adorable crib and bassinet like our child would.

"God, I can't wait until we get home," he whispered into my ear as pressed himself close to me.

"Get away, you horny man you," I laughed as I managed to get away from him.

It didn't take long for him to pull me back into his arms, his hands finding my belly where our little girl kicked. When we had found out we were having a girl from Alice, it was the best day of my life. I swore when Emmett found out, I thought that he was going to faint at any minute, but he survived. I knew that he was scared like I was.

"Whenever I see you, my cock can't stay soft around you. You should know this," he whispered into my ear with a chuckle leaving his lips. "Are we done yet?"

I laughed and nodded. "Yes, we're done. I just want to see if they have a chocolate brown and a white set for Bella and Edward's spawn."

Emmett laughed as he nodded his head where I steered the direction to customer service to ask a question and to pay for the two bassinets and the two cribs as well.

**RPOV**

Oh man, my life was definitely changing. It was kind of good and kind of confusing all at once. The good thing was the fact that I had really two hot guys that wanted me romantically. A girl didn't get a chance like that every time, did they? No, they really didn't. I smiled slightly when I noticed Jake doing pull ups on a bark tree. He wasn't wearing anything but some basketball shorts. God damn, I had it bad.

"Nessie, hey," he said as he jumped down to the ground with sweat gleaming along his chest and arms.

Damn, he looked so good right now. "Jake, can we talk?"

"Sure thing. Did you want to go somewhere private?"

I nodded my head as Jake led us to his place on the reservation.


	27. You're my hidden treasure, baby

ll Disclaimer: All Twilight characters do not belong to me but to the wonderful S. Meyers.

Author's Note: Here is the next installment. I am going to try to get an update out at least once or month. I know that's slow but I can only get on at the library. I know it's not that long but I will make up to it later. If anyone wants to leave suggestions, please leave a review. Thanks. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

You're my hidden treasure, baby.

_Oh man, my life was definitely changing. It was kind of good and kind of confusing all at once. The good thing was the fact that I had two really hot guys that wanted me romantically. A girl didn't get a chance like that every time, did they? No, they really didn't. I smiled slightly when I noticed Jake doing pull ups on a bark tree. He wasn't wearing anything but some basketball shorts. God damn, I had it bad._

_"Nessie, hey," he said as he jumped down to the ground with sweat gleaming along his chest and arms._

_Damn, he looked so good right now. "Jake, can we talk?"_

_"Sure thing. Did you want to go somewhere private?"_

_I nodded my head as Jake led us to his place on the reservation._

**JPOV**

I was really nervous, yet excited at the same time the more I followed Nessie at a human pace. I couldn't help but check out her backside. What a nice one she had. I hide the smile as I definitely didn't want her to notice me checking her out. Although, I have seen her checking me out, especially when I am not wearing a shirt. I didn't really wear shirts now since I was always working out and sweat would soak it or the other factor was the fact I might shift. There really was only a point of wearing shorts or jeans and sneakers.

"Jake?!"

I jumped out of my thoughts as I stared over at her, grinning over at her. "Yes?"

"Did you hear anything I said?"

"Uh -"

"Don't even lie to me, Jake," she said with a shake of her head, staring at me.

"Renesmee, I'm sorry. It really was not intentional."

"Well, you're lucky because I didn't really say much."

Saved by the bell, thank god!

"What was even on your mind?" she asked me as I crossed my arms over my broad chest.

"Uh..."

"Were you checking me out, Jacob Black?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Um..."

What the hell was the matter with me? I just couldn't think straight when I was around her and it really baffled me. I gave her a small smile as I stared over at her as a sigh left my lips. My eyes traveled to her lips that looked so damn kissable right at that very moment.

"What I really want to do is to kiss you," I finally told her as I stepped forward where she took a step back, bumping slightly against the tree. "Don't be scared, Renesmee."

**RPOV**

Was he for real? Did he really think that I was scared? I shook my head as I stared into those dark eyes of his that I kept on finding myself staring into. There was just something about Jacob that Landon didn't have. It wasn't his attitude or his physique. It was something way more that kept on drawing my attention as well.

"I'm not scared," I mumbled as I stared at him where I let my arms drop down to my sides.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked as he took a step forward where I flashed him a small smile on my face. "If I kissed you right at this very moment, what would you even do?"

I gulped at the words that left his mouth and I smirked where I took a step forward. "What if I said I didn't mind you kissing me too?"

Jacob grabbed me by my hips and then pulled me against his hard rock body. This felt so good and so right for some reason. I honestly couldn't describe what I was feeling right now. The things that he could make me feel was nothing that I had never ever felt. All of a sudden, Jake's lips crashed against mine. All I saw were stars. Oh God.

I ran my fingers through his hair, pressing myself closer against him, threading my fingers through his dark hair. I had never thought that he could smell as good as he did right now. What Jake and I had was totally indescribable at the moment.

**BPOV**

I grinned as I looked down at Edward after our aftermath of making love. Ever since I became pregnant with his second child, he was so insatiable. I licked my lips because he was still buried deeply inside of me and his hands were stroking across my belly. Being with Edward years ago could never compare to what it felt like now. I enjoyed being involved with him intimately as a vampire and pregnant.

"I love you, Edward Cullen."

Edward grinned as he sat up, which even buried his thick length even deeper inside of my wet heat that clutched him even tighter. "I know you do, gorgeous."

"I love the way you feel too," I whispered as I stroked his cheek as my hand slid down to my belly, intertwining one of his hands in mine where I then felt our child kick against our hand.

Edward grinned as he gave an upward thrust of his hips, which drew him even deeper. Goodness, he made me feel so good, and he made me more aroused than what I was already. I shivered as I cupped his face in my hands and I kissed him, hard. I loved this man more than anything.

When Edward broke the kiss, I pouted adorably, and I rested my forehead against his. I saw the determined look in his eyes when he pulled back to look over at me.

"I guess you now know how to find out what you want when you want," he chuckled as he pushed me on my back where he was now straddling me.

I grinned happily as I looked over at him. "Uh huh. It's because of my determination we can finally come up with a name for our son, Edward."

All I remember was Edward kissing me and thrusting so deep and hard into my wanton body.


	28. And the treasure can't get no better

Disclaimer: All Twilight characters do not belong to me but to the wonderful S. Meyers.

Author's Note: So, yeah, this is the final chapter of Breathless Treasure. I'm sorry if anyone was looking for more but I was really running out of ideas. I might do a sequel with Renesmee/Landon/Jake and Riley and Amethyst. If anyone wants me to, please leave me comments. Anyways, enjoy the last chapter!

And the treasure can't get no better.

_When Edward broke the kiss, I pouted adorably, and I rested my forehead against his. I saw the determined look in his eyes when he pulled back to look at me._

"_I guess you now know how to find out what you want when you want," he chuckled as he pushed me on my back where he was now straddling me._

_I grinned happily as I looked over at him. "Uh-huh. It's because of my determination we can finally come up with a name for our son, Edward."_

_All I remembered was Edward kissing me and thrusting so deep and hard into my wanton body._

**BPOV**

I smiled as I looked at the bundle of joy in Edward's arms. He was a natural and that's all that mattered. I watched our son look at his daddy. He was only a few hours old but already he looked like he was a few weeks old from him being a full-fledged vampire with some human in his body. He was just like his sister, but with a few perks.

_A few hours earlier…_

_I knew something was wrong when I felt no movement from my baby for those few moments and then, suddenly, I felt the strongest pressure right in my pelvic area, and a loud groan escaped my lips._

"_Edward!"_

_All of a sudden, I felt Edward's presence right beside me in the bed, and his eyes were wide as saucers._

"_Edward, I think it's time."_

"_He's ready?"_

_My eyes widened when I realized what he said. "We're having a son?"_

_Before I knew what was going on, everything went black._

I wasn't the only one that had a baby. No. As I looked at the sleeping beauty, her wide awake bear, and their precious little girl between them, I just smiled. Yes, everything was great. This was the life that all of us had hoped for.

"So, what do you want to name him?"

Hearing Edward's voice, I turned to look at him when he took a seat on the bed. "I was thinking Mason Anthony Cullen."

Edward placed our son back in my arms and his eyes were wide in complete shock. "Bella love, are you serious?"

I grinned as I held Mason in one arm, while my other hand cupped his cheek. "Yes. I want him to carry your name, Edward."

If Edward was human, I was pretty sure that I would see tears filling up his eyes, but he only smiled down at me. As he leaned down and kissed me, Mason gurgled, and I laughed as I broke the kiss.

"I guess you have a lot to teach Emmett, Rose, and me about raising a vampire baby, don't you?"

**NPOV**

Things were moving fast, but it was a pace that I well understood. Mason was moving so fast, walking and running like a pro at a few weeks old. He could drink liquids like his milk, juice, and water, but there were times when he needed his blood.

"Nessie?"

Hearing Jake's voice, I turned my head to see both Jake and Landon. Wow, they looked way too good, and I felt like the luckiest girl ever. Jake was wearing a pair of jeans, a black tee that hugged his chest, and a pair of work boots. And then, there was my Landon. He was wearing a pair of jeans as well, but instead of a tee, he was wearing a buttoned down shirt with a belt that held his jeans up. Instead of boots, he was wearing a nice pair of Skechers as well.

"What are you two doing here?"

Before I knew it, I was being pulled in between the two of them. I was now sandwiched between them and there was nothing I could do to run in the other direction.

"So, Jake and me talked to your parents," Landon began into my ear, pressing soft kisses along the curve of my neck.

"Yeah… so what?"

Jake laughed as he looked at her. "We're whisking you away, Nessie."

I raised an eyebrow as I looked at the two of them, mainly Jake since I couldn't really look at Landon. "What are you even talking about? What do you mean when you say you're whisking me away?"

"Well, for a few months to maybe a year, we were thinking we can go away. We haven't really gotten to know each other. I was thinking we can go away."

"Like a couple?" I asked as I looked at the two of them when I slipped out of their arms. "And my parents are really okay with this?"

"At first, they weren't, but with your brother here and Lily in Rose and Emmett's life, they actually thought it was a good idea. They thought it was good because you definitely wouldn't be neglected by either one of us, Nessie. What do you say?"

"Where would we go?" I asked when I looked at Landon after he stopped speaking.

"Well, not too far. We were thinking California or maybe Nevada?" Jake asked with a tiny smile upon his face.

I couldn't believe what was even happening. The two guys that I had recently started dating wanted to go away just so we could get to know each other. Sure, I knew Landon like a book, but there were things about him that I wanted to know that I didn't. Then, there was the handsome Jacob, who I didn't know much about, either.

"And it's not like you'd miss out on your brother's life. Everyday, you get to video chat with the family," Jake said as he pushed my chin up with a grin. "C'mon, Nessie, it'll be lots of fun."

Landon wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close to his body from behind. "C'mon Nessie, we need a break."

I sighed as I looked at the two of them, my eyes sparkling with mischief. "Okay."

I had literally lost my mind. The idea of spending a few months to a year with them sounded so exciting.

"And we'll even help you pack."

I laughed at Jake's words and turned my head to look at the two of them. I sure was the luckiest girl in the entire world.

**RIPOV**

I smiled as I looked at my dazzling beauty, Amethyst. She was the most perfect thing that happened to me ever since I unwillingly got turned into a vampire by the evil Victoria. I never knew that my life could turn out this good and I certainly wasn't complaining, either.

"Riley?"

I turned my head to my girl and flashed a huge smile in her direction. "Yes, my love?"

A giggle left her lips as she looked at me. "Are we really a couple? I mean, really? You aren't going to run away from me, especially after I told you how different I am?"

I grabbed her, wrapping my arms around her delicate figure, and smirked down at her. I knew she was very self conscious when it came to boys. I was in her life for good and no one could stop us from dating. Fuck, her own mother had tried to stop us from dating by moving her to a completely different city and state nevertheless, but look at how well that worked out.

"Baby, you're my world. I think you being half vampire and half witch is a huge turn on," I told her with a grin, and stroked her cheek softly. "I never thought you would ever want to be with me, especially when you saw blood dripping from my mouth a few months ago."

Amethyst blushed as she looked at me. "To be honest, I like seeing you the way that you are. You looked really hot."

I chuckled when I saw that sexy blush cascade over her cheeks. Oh hell, she was the most perfect woman in the entire world. "Did you hear that Nessie is going away for a while with Jake and Landon?"

Amethyst's face dropped into a sad pout and I immediately wanted to punch myself and rewind time (if that was even possible). "What?" she squeaked as she looked at me with wide eyes.

I took hold of her hands in mine. "Yeah, I was talking to Jake, and he told me that the three of them are heading to California pretty soon."

Amethyst sniffed adorably. "But she's my friend – my only friend. It's not fair."

Oh fuck, this wasn't going the way I had hoped. "Baby…"

"No, why is she leaving me?" Amethyst asked as all of a sudden, tears began to stream down her face. "Why does everyone that I care about leave me?"

I pressed my forehead against hers, pulling her right against my body. "Honey, she's not leaving you."

Amethyst pulled back, confusion written across her face. "I'm confused. You just said that she's moving to a different state, though."

"Well, that's the thing – she is," I began as I leaned against a tree nearby, looking over at her. "Jake and Landon told me that Renesmee's not leaving unless we come along."

Amethyst's eyes popped open as she looked at me. "R-Really? She wants us to come on her vacation?"

"It's more than a vacation, honey," I told her as I moved into her personal space. "Well, I think it is. I think it's a move for the five of us to really start a new life with Nessie's family intruding when they want."

"Oh, wow. I don't know what to say."

"So, what do you say?"

The last thing I remember was feeling her soft lips brushing against mine. It felt so natural and I sighed to how good she could even make me feel by a single, soft kiss. Being with her in this moment felt so well and I hoped that she understood as well. We were so good and together and I couldn't wait to see what our life in California would even lead to.

**APOV**

The last few months had definitely changed our lives, especially when Lily and Mason had been born. It had been a messy birth for each one. It made me realize that I didn't want to try to get pregnant because Rose had almost died. As a vampire, it had been the scariest point, especially in Emmett's life. What Jasper and myself found was something much better.

"Alice, where are you?"

I grinned as I sprinted in my agile footing, my eyes sparkling as I could hear Jasper's voice getting closer and closer. I knew that if I moved just an inch, he would find m-

"Found you!"

When his arms wrapped around me after nearly scaring me, I smiled when I looked up into those golden eyes of his that I was so in love with. Jasper was my soul mate and nothing would ever change it as well. I was about to kiss him when I heard something.

"Did you hear that?"

Jasper looked around where we were where I heard a rusting nearby. I frowned as I slipped out of his arms and I inhaled a deep breath. That's when I saw a leg sticking out and I raised an eyebrow. I followed Jasper, who was now kneeling down, and I was now more than ever, confused.

"Jasper?"

All of a sudden, a little girl was being pulled into his arms and she had the brightest reddest eyes, along with a scar against her jugular where a vampire had bit her. Oh my. Someone tried to kill her.

"What's your name, sweetheart?"

Hearing the tenderness in her voice, tears shining in her eyes where blood soaked her once pretty yellow and pink dress, I knew exactly what happened.

"Maggie. My name is Maggie."

"Well, Maggie, it's so nice to meet you. How about my wife and I take you home to get you cleaned up?"

"Where will I go, then?" she pouted adorably, her blond hair spilling around her face.

"Home, Maggie… with us."

Then, Maggie's eyes widened in absolute surprise at Jasper's words. "With you?"

"Yes. We'll keep you safe, Maggie. No one and nothing will ever hurt you ever again, okay?"

God, this is why I loved this man. He was so good with kids. Ever since his attack to Bella where he almost hurt her, he had become so strong.

"Will she mind?"

I smiled as I looked at her when I knelt down in front of her right next to Jasper. "No, baby, and guess what?"

"What?" she asked quietly, looking at the two of us with quite wonderment.

"I've always wanted a little girl."

"Oh," she breathed as she fell into my arms.

"Isn't she perfect?" I asked as I sat down in between Rosalie and Bella, who was feeding Mason his bottle, who was so content right now.

Bella smiled as she watched Maggie twirling in her new dress, showing it off to the men – Jasper, Edward, Emmett, who was holding Lily in his arms, and Carlisle.

"Isn't it pretty? My mama got it for me."

"Yes, honey, it's so you," Jasper said with a small smile down at her.

"She's really turned around," Rosalie said with a smile in my direction. "It's all because of Jasper and you, Alice. You're such a good mother."

"Awe, Rose, thank you," I told her with a small smile in her direction. "I honestly wasn't going to have kids, but when Jasper found her, we just couldn't turn our backs on us. Besides, it's obviously had no compassion when they turned her."

"Well, she's got you two and the rest of us, Alice," Bella told me with a warm smile in my direction.

I smiled softly. "Yes, yes, she does."

**RPOV**

I looked at Emmett from the doorway of our bedroom as he set our daughter in Edward's arms. Our children were already talking like it was nothing. Emmett had been avoiding me ever since my almost death and I didn't know what to do, anymore. I was starting to think that maybe he didn't love me. What if the baby is the only thing that he had ever wanted from me?

I rolled on my side, thankfully the human part of me left once Carlisle saved my life. I just didn't know what to do and it was driving me a little loco.

"Rosalie?"

I frowned when I saw it was Edward. He probably just heard every word that ran through my head and he innocently flashed me a small smile.

"Yeah, sorry, Rose. I am glad that I did, though. He didn't use you just for you to have Lily, and we both know that."

I took a deep breath as I looked away from him. "How am I suppose to know that? He rarely talks to me and I miss my big bear. He wants nothing to do with me. Just let me be, Edward. Go take care of your son or something…"

Watching him walk out, I rolled onto my side, and I clutched my pillow against my chest. For the first time ever, I really wished that I was human, so the pain I was feeling would turn into tears.

"Rosie." I felt the bed dip the slightest bit, our legs intertwining together where he pulled me against his chest. "I'm so sorry. I'm such an asshole."

"It's okay," I muttered under my breath.

"No, it's not," He said as he rolled me to my back where he was now straddling me without putting any weight on me. "I got scared, okay?! The thought of you leaving both Lily and me terrified me. I… I didn't know what to do or what to say, Rose."

Realizing that my almost death really terrified him more than it should have, I sighed as I pushed his hair back, and I frowned. "I'm sorry but you know you should have come to me about this. Lily can sense when things are wrong. She may not have the powers like Edward and Bella but she's also very, very smart as well, Emmett."

Emmett smiled down at me and gripped my hips gently, his eyes sparkling very gently. "I love you, Rosalie Cullen. Without you, I'm nothing."

I grinned at him and then leaned up, kissing his lips softly. I had the best husband in the entire world and nothing could ever change how I felt right now.

**EPOV**

After I pretty much gave Emmett the third degree, I watched him walk to his bedroom he shared with Rosalie where he shut the door. I heard a click, knowing that those two wouldn't be out for quite a bit. I smiled at Bella as I watched her with Mason and Lily, who were grinning from ear to ear. My life definitely changed in the matter of the year I got my girl back. I just had to do one more thing.

Reaching into my pocket where I played with my mother's ring, my eyes sparkled, and I moved close to Bella. I got down on both my knees in front of Bella where I could feel Mason staring at me and Lily trying to get his attention.

"Hey baby," Bella smiled as she looked at me, raising an eyebrow. "Everything okay with you, Edward?"

"It will be, my Bella."

"What are you even talking about?" she asked me as I then pulled out the ring from my pocket where a gasp left her soft lips. "Oh Edward…"

"Will you, Bella? Will you be my wife?" I began as I grabbed her hand, sliding the ring that once belonged to my own mother halfway onto her ring finger. "These last couple of years have been hell without you in it, and now that I have you back in my life, I don't intend on letting you go, baby. Will you be my wife, honey?"

"Say yes, mama."

Hearing Mason's words, I grinned as I looked down at her. "Say yes, baby. Make me the happiest man out there and become my bride."

"Oh, Edward," she breathed as she simply nodded her head. I slid the ring all the way up her ring finger, a grin spreading across her face.

Now that my life was complete, there was no turning back. I had one treasure in my life and nothing could take her from me. Bella was the one that could take the breath out of me. After all, she's the one treasure I never expected to find, but look at me now.


End file.
